The Summer of Solstice
by Chaytons Angel
Summary: This is the story of Solstice, daughter of Macavity, and her struggle to overcome her parentage with the help of the Jellicles. OC who will be romantically paired with an established character. Feel free to Read and Review!
1. Chapter One

**Summary: **This is the story of Solstice, daughter of Macavity, and her struggle to overcome her parentage with the help of the Jellicles. OC who will be romantically paired with an established character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

**A/N:** This is not my first fanfic, but this is the first on I have written in several years and as such I may be a bit rusty. I do plan to update as frequently as possible, but should I go silent for a lengthy period of time, rest assured I have not abandoned my fic; life has just gotten in the way and caused my muse to go silent. Once life returns to normal my muse will become inspired again and I will return to my fic. I tend to get long-winded, so if you're looking for a fic with short chapters, you do NOT want to read this.

I would also like to thank my honey, my fiancé, for his help with the title of this fic. I was stumped and he came up with the perfect title. Thank you baby.

* * *

Solstice, that was the name her mother gave her simply because she was born on the Winter Solstice. It wasn't a very becoming name in her opinion but it was hers. It was really the only thing she could call hers.

Her mother was just one of many queens her father had taken an interest in for a time. She was an attractive feline with orange and gold stripes and had enjoyed being the favorite while it lasted. It wasn't until he'd moved on to another queen that Kestra realized she was pregnant. She thought briefly about ridding herself of the kitten growing inside her. After all, -he- wasn't very fond of kittens unless he could gain something from them and she hoped to garner his attention again. Then she realized she couldn't do it. She just wasn't cold-hearted enough to terminate the life growing inside her.

So, instead, Kestra continued the pregnancy and silently prayed to the Everlasting Cat that her kitten, or kittens, would resemble her and not the father. When her condition became noticeable to others she went into hiding, not wanting word to get back to him for fear of his reaction.

When the fateful day arrived and her yellow gaze first beheld her daughter, she gasped. The kitten bore remarkable resemblance to her father. Kestra's heart fell for she knew her daughter was going to have a very hard life. Solstice didn't know it yet, but her father was none other than the Hidden Paw, the Napoleon of Crime, Macavity himself.

* * *

It didn't take long for Solstice to realize she was viewed as different by cats of all ages. Other kittens were kept away from her with no explanation at all. Toms who were still kittens but were older than her would tease and torment her for her coloring. Before she left kittenhood she firmly believed she was by far the ugliest kitten to ever live. Why else would so many, even adults, shun her?

It wasn't until the time of her first mating had come and gone and she was curled up sobbing because it had been the most horrible event of her young life that she was told the truth. Her mother, who had never really taken much interest in her life, finally told her who her father was.

Learning that the tom who fathered her was none other than Macavity put many things into perspective. She now understood why no kittens were allowed to play with her. She now understood why so many cats shunned her. She now understood the ugly words that were whispered in her ear when the older tom forced himself on her during her first heat.

Most cats would consider learning of their parentage a blessing but for Solstice is was a heavy burden. The only real similarity between her and the tom who fathered her was their coloring. She was nothing like that vile creature but no one bothered to give her the benefit of the doubt. They looked at her and saw a female version of Macavity. Sure she had her mischievous moments, just like any other cat, but she was a gentle soul.

Solstice tried to understand why her mother kept the truth from her, but the years of pain made that difficult. Try as she might, she just couldn't get past the hurt the omission had caused. Unable to fully forgive her mother for keeping such a secret from her for so long, she decided that it was time for her to be out on her own. She began wandering the streets of the city after that. She had no home, no humans to take care of her; she didn't even have a collar. All she had was her name.

* * *

Three months after finding out that Macavity was her father, Solstice found herself running for her life. Several menacing toms were hard on her trail and gaining ground fast. She had no idea that they worked for Macavity and had figured out she had to be his kit and planned to take her to him. Spotting the junkyard up ahead, she darted inside and quickly found a place to hide. It was the middle of the afternoon and no one else was around at the moment so she had no idea she'd entered Jellicle territory; she was just trying to save her own fur.

When the toms chasing her didn't follow her into the junkyard she was puzzled. She thought that they were trying to trick so she stayed hidden for several hours. It wasn't until both her hunger and thirst started to become unbearable that she decided to come out of hiding.

* * *

Night had fallen and Tumblebrutus was at the junkyard to keep an eye on his younger brother, Pouncival. Pouncival was really still just a kitten and he often drove Jennyanydots and Jellylorum quite crazy with his antics. They were the matrons of the junkyard, since they were the oldest of the queens, and tried to keep the kittens out of trouble.

A sound off to his left attracted his attention and he turned towards it. What he saw made the fur on the back of his neck stand up. It was Macavity, or so he thought. He growled and charged the other cat, knocking 'him' to the ground.

* * *

Solstice was backing out of her hiding spot when she heard a threatening growl. She thought it was her earlier pursuers and froze, fear making her heart race. "Eeep!" she screeched when something slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.

Tumblebrutus blinked. Tom cats did not say 'Eeep' that was something a female would say. It was definitely not something Macavity would say. He looked down at the cat beneath him and stared. He hadn't tackled Macavity; it was just a young queen who looked like Macavity. Granted there were two distinct differences between the young queen and Macavity besides the obvious difference of gender. First, her eyes were yellow not black the way Macavity's were. Second, she was well groomed.

He backed off her slowly so she could get up. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," he said, watching her warily. Just because she was a queen didn't mean she was harmless.

"I get that a lot," she muttered, brushing herself off. She smoothed her fur down before really looking at him. He was an attractive tom, mostly black and white with patches of brown here and there.

* * *

Alonzo and Munkustrap were discussing the latest Macavity scare when they heard the echo of a low, threatening growl and both toms tensed. "That sounds like Tumblebrutus," Alonzo said.

"Sounds like trouble," Munkustrap added and both toms took off in the direction it came from.

They both saw the cat in front of Tumblebrutus and assumed the same thing he had; Macavity was in the junkyard. "Tumble, look out," Munkustrap shouted, charging past him.

'Not again,' Solstice thought as the larger tom charged her. She tucked a bit so she would roll when he hit her in hopes of lessening any injuries. The impact never came though.

Seconds before he slammed into the cat, Munkustrap stopped. He realized the cat in front of him wasn't Macavity; it wasn't even a tom, but a young queen.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Tugger had seen the other two take off and had followed in case he was needed. The three new arrivals watched her just as warily as Tumble did.

"Look, I'm sorry; I'm obviously interrupting something or... something. I just ducked in here to hide from some toms who were chasing me earlier. I'll... be going now." There was a mixture of nervousness and sorrow in her voice.

"Wait. You said you were hiding from some toms, who were they?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"I don't know. I just know they weren't very nice. When they didn't follow me in here I thought they were just trying to trick me so I stayed hidden."

"They probably didn't follow you because they know the junkyard belongs to us Jellicles. Can you describe them?" Munkustrap asked.

It was the silver and black tabby who'd almost tackled her. The others seemed to look to him and she realized he was the one in charge. "Jellicles?" then she thought about the toms. "They were all black, kind of rough looking. You know who they are, don't you?" she asked, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Jellicles is the name of our tribe, it's who we are." He nodded slightly. "Macavity's henchcats."

"The question is, Kitten, why didn't you know who they were? After all, you are his daughter, aren't you?" Tugger asked, looking her over. He was the Jellicles version of a playboy. He liked to flirt with the females and knew how to appreciate beauty when he saw it.

Solstice sighed. "Until three months ago I didn't even know who my father was. I have never met Macavity, nor do I wish to. My mother fell out of favor before she knew she was pregnant and didn't tell me until recently." She saw the skeptical looks on their faces and though she sort of understood it, even expected it, it still bothered her. "I didn't mean to trespass. The next time I need to hide I'll... find someplace else." Her ears drooped and she turned to leave. She would always pay for her mother's indiscretions. When she felt a paw on her shoulder she stopped and glanced back.

"You look like you could use something to eat and a warm place to sleep. I'm Munkustrap, King of the Jellicles. I'm the Protector and Guardian of the tribe. This is Alonzo; he's my right hand cat. That's Tugger and the tom who found you is Tumblebrutus." Each tom inclined his head at her in turn.

"It's been a little while since I've had a warm place to curl up," she admitted quietly. "I'm Solstice."

"Solstice? That's different," Tugger said.

She shrugged. "I was born on the Winter Solstice, so that's what my mother chose to call me."

Alonzo moved away from her and motioned Munkustrap to follow. "Are you sure about this Munkustrap? How do we know she's not lying to us?" he asked quietly.

"We don't, but look at her Alonzo. She's young, she's scared, and it's obvious she's been on the streets for a while. Besides, everyone deserves a chance."

"Demeter's not going to be happy. That little queen will be a constant reminder of Macavity and what he did to her."

"Let me worry about Demeter, Alonzo."

"Whatever you say," Alonzo said, walking back towards the center of the junkyard.

Solstice knew they were discussing her and it was obvious the black and white tom, Alonzo, didn't think letting her stay was a good idea.

"Don't worry about Alonzo, he's not a very trusting sort," Tumblebrutus said quietly. He could tell she was nervous. Once you got past the fact she looked like Macavity she seemed rather sweet and she was really very pretty.

"I'll try not to," she murmured as she followed them deeper into the junkyard.

"So you really had no idea he was your father? Didn't anyone ever say something to you to make you wonder?"

"Not really. Well, not until recently anyway. Other cats just shunned me, or in the case of some of the older toms when I was a kitten, tormented me because of the way I looked." She laughed bitterly. "I just assumed it was because I was the ugliest cat to ever live."

Tumblebrutus blinked at her. "Ugly? How in Heaviside could you think that?"

"You try living your life being shunned from the time you were born, tormented all the time and... well, just treated that way and try thinking otherwise." She didn't want to think about the ugly things the tom who'd forced himself on her during her first heat had said, much less talk about them. Not to a tom anyway.

"I don't think you're ugly at all. In fact, I think you're very pretty."

"What's this about someone thinking they're ugly? Trust me babe, I know beauty and you've definitely got it," Tugger said suggestively.

Tumblebrutus tensed. Although Tugger and Rina were mates he liked to flirt with all the queens. He always had to be the center of attention.

Solstice tilted her head at him. "Um, thanks, I guess." She wasn't entirely comfortable with the older tom.

Tugger chuckled and sauntered off when they reached the center of the junkyard. He was looking forward to the fireworks that were bound to happen when Demeter saw the little queen.

* * *

Upon the return of Munkustrap and the other toms, the Jellciles who'd gathered at the junkyard came out of hiding. Jenny and Jelly were there of course, along with the kittens Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera. Cassandra had come with Alonzo and had stayed behind with the little ones. Rina was there as well and made her way over to her mate.

Solstice felt uncomfortable with so many cats staring at her, some with curiosity, and some with thinly veiled hostility. She should have been used to the hostility really but she wanted so desperately to finally belong somewhere.

"Everyone, this is Solstice. She's going to be staying here for a little while."

"No way. Absolutely not. You cannot seriously be thinking about letting -that- cat stay here Munku."

Solstice shrank back from the venom in that voice. She wasn't sure what had put it there, but it was obvious that it had something to do with Macavity and the fact she looked so much like him.

"Deme, calm down."

"Don't. Don't you dare tell me to calm down Munkustrap. She's -his- daughter, can't you see that? How can you bring her here, after everything he's done? How can you put all of us in such jeopardy?"

As Demeter spoke her voice rose in pitch and Solstice realized the black and gold queen was terrified. "I'm nothing like him," she whispered. "I'm nothing like him," she repeated, voice a little louder. "It's okay, I... won't stay where I'm not wanted or... where it's going to upset someone so much." She was embarrassed by the mixture of sorrow and hurt in her own voice. She turned to go back the way she'd come and tried to not let it show how much the other queen's reaction to her had hurt.

Demeter heard the hurt in the young queen's voice and winced. It was her words, her hatred, that put that pain there. "Wait. Just wait." She took a breath and approached her slowly. "If Munkustrap trusts you enough to bring you here then... so do I. You're welcome to stay."

Munkustrap went to his mate and wrapped his arms around her. He, more than anyone else, knew how hard that was for Demeter.

"Thank you," Solstice said softly, tears shining in her eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep," Tumblebrutus said, gently gripping her elbow to guide her away from the others.

"He did something terrible to her, didn't he?" she asked. "It explains her reaction to me. I've never met him, but I've heard enough about him to know he's very cruel." How her mother could have wanted to be with him in the first place was beyond her.

"Yeah, he did, but it's not my place to talk about it." He showed her to the nursery where the kittens slept sometimes. "I hope you don't mind being with the kittens, at least for now."

She shook her head. "It's warm and dry, that's all that counts."

"I'm sure we can get you something else in a day or two. There is all kinds of stuff in the junkyard that can be used." He could tell she was nervous and was trying to set her at ease.

"Thank you." She smiled faintly at him. She wasn't used to such kindness, it was a little daunting.

Jemima, who was really the sweetest of the kittens, though all three of the princesses were fast approaching the end of kittenhood, approached with something in her paws. "I thought you might be hungry," she said quietly, and offered the mouse she'd caught for her.

"Th-thank you. I am, actually." Solstice took the mouse gratefully and ate carefully.

"This is Jemima," Tumblebrutus said, giving the young feline a hug. "You don't mind Solstice bunking with you and the other princesses do you?"

Jemima shook her head. "No, of course not." She firmly believed that everyone deserved a chance. Besides, it was obvious, at least to her, that even though Solstice looked like Macavity, she was nothing like the fiend.

"I didn't think you would." He turned his attention back to the little ginger queen. "Just a little warning, Etcetera is liable to talk your ears off and by the time the night's over you'll know all the gossip there is to know about us Jellicles. Electra might seem a little stand-offish but that's her way so don't take offense to it."

"I'll try not to," she replied. "I don't understand though. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?" Jemima asked before Tumble could.

"Just what I said. Why are you being so nice to me? No one's... ever been nice to me. I mean, I'm used to cats acting the way Demeter did, that's the way everyone always is, but this... I just don't understand why."

"Everyone deserves a chance Solstice." There was such simple honesty in Tumblebrutus' voice. "Well, you girls have fun," he added before leaving. He'd decided to take it upon himself to make her a den of her own.

Solstice watched him go with a slight smile on her face. He really was a very handsome tom.

* * *

As soon as Tumble was gone Etcetera and Electra were there. All three princesses ushered Solstice into the nursery and the four of them settled down on cushions to talk. Etcetera commented on the way Tumble had acted towards the newest Jellicle.

"I think he's sweet on you. I don't think I've ever seen Tumble pay so much attention to a queen before."

"Maybe that's because you're too stuck on Tugger to pay attention to any other toms," Electra countered.

"No, I agree with Etty. I've never seen Tumble pay so much attention to a queen either. He was so attentive and gentle. Maybe Etty's right, maybe he is sweet on Solstice," Jemima said thoughtfully.

Solstice was trying to not blush. She really hoped they wouldn't ask her what she thought of the tom. "Tugger, he's the flirty one, right?"

That question set off a heated discussion about the tom who was mated with Bombalurina but enjoyed flirting with every eligible queen, and a few not so eligible ones.

"Tugger is by far the handsomest tom alive," Etcetera said with a dreamy sigh. "Come on you guys, you have to agree with me on that."

"I'll agree that he's handsome," Electra said, "but I don't know about him being the handsomest tom alive. Admetus is pretty handsome too."

"I wasn't all that impressed with him," Solstice said quietly. Three pairs of eyes turned to her and she squirmed a bit. "I just think he was trying too hard. Sure, he looks good, but you can't go on looks alone. After all, everyone gets old. What's he gonna do when he's old and not so good-looking anymore?"

"She's serious... I can't believe she's serious. He's the Rum Tum Tugger. He's... well, he's just -him-. How on earth can you not like him?" Etcetera seemed dumbfounded by that.

"I'm just not interested in someone who is so cocky, that's all."

"What are you interested in?" Jemima asked.

"I don't know. I guess someone who is more honest and down to earth."

"You sound like Jemima," Electra said with mock annoyance.

"Take that as a compliment," Etcetera giggled. Then she asked what she knew they all wanted to know. "Are you really Macavity's daughter?"

Solstice winced at the question. "Yeah, but I've never met him before. I didn't even know until... a few months ago. It seems my mother was his favorite for a while before he moved on to another queen. She found out afterward that she was pregnant. She never talked about my father and I never asked."

"Didn't you think something was odd though? I mean, you said yourself that you're used to other cats being mean to you. Didn't you ever wonder why?" Jemima asked curiously.

"Not really. I just figured there was something wrong with me, or that I was the ugliest cat to ever live."

"What happened? Why did you mother finally tell you?" Electra was watching the slightly older female with a mixture of curiosity and respect. To have gone through so much while growing up and not be screwed up from it was an amazing feat to her young mind.

"Because of... something that happened a few months ago," she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears at the memory and she blinked rapidly.

Jemima scooted closer to her and nuzzled her in a comforting way. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Etcetera started to argue but one look at Solstice stopped her. "Yeah, Jemi's right, you don't have to talk about it if you don't wanna."

Solstice shook her head. "No, it's okay. Maybe... it'll help." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before beginning her tale.

"My mother has never really been affectionate with me; she never really took an interest in my life. Once I was able to fend for myself for food, I was pretty much left to myself. I... came into my first heat three months ago. She'd never talked to me about it, not once. I didn't even understand what it was I was feeling. I was out wandering around, like always, when this big tom stopped me. He said he could smell me, and that he wasn't the only one who could, but he wasn't going to let any other tom get a chance at such a fine little piece. He... forced himself on me. He told me my 'daddy' should have kept me closer to home, said he was surprised 'dear old dad' wasn't taking me himself. He called me... the fiend's little whore. I didn't even know what he was talking about. I hurt everywhere by the time he was done. My mother found me curled up in a ball crying in our den. That's when she told me who my father was. All the years of being shunned, all the years of being bullied and tormented... I just... I couldn't forgive her. I wanted to... I still want to, but I can't. It just hurts too much. So... I left."

All three princesses looked at her and the horror they felt over what happened to her was evident on their faces. Before she knew what was happening all three of them were hugging her and nuzzling her, trying to ease the pain she'd suffered.

Solstice cried as they comforted her. That was something not even her mother had done. Eventually she cried herself to sleep with the three young Jellicles curled close, comforting her even as they too drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

Solstice had only been there for a few days but already she was beginning to feel like she belonged. Yes some of the cats were still a little wary of her, but given her parentage that was to be expected. It was early evening and she was curled up in front of the Nursery watching the setting sun. She'd never really noticed how beautiful the colors were before.

"Good evening Solstice."

Lifting her head Solstice smiled at the tom who spoke. "Good evening Tumble. You're here a little early today."

Tumblebrutus shifted on his feet a bit. "Actually I've been here a while. I have a surprise for you, want to see it?"

She watched him a moment, trying to figure out why he seemed so nervous. "A surprise? Sure, I'd like that." She didn't usually like surprises really but he had such a hopefully look on his face; she just couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Come on then." He held a paw out for her and when she placed one of hers in it he helped her to her feet. "You have to close your eyes though." Seeing the worry on her face he laughed softly. "Don't worry, just hold on tight and I promise I won't let you get hurt."

She was reluctant but she gripped his paw tightly and closed her eyes. It was a great show of trust on her part. She wasn't sure how far they walked, or in which direction they were heading; having her eyes closed had messed up her sense of direction.

True to his word, Tumblebrutus didn't let her get hurt. He led her away from the Nursery, guiding her around anything that might make her stumble. Finally he stopped and spoke softly. "You have to step up, just a little, there you go. We're almost there." There was a pause before he added, "Okay, open your eyes."

Solstice was trying to figure out where he was taking her. When she had to step up, and then walk a little further, she was even more puzzled. At the words 'Okay, open your eyes', she did so and looked around. They were in a small den made from what looked like a large cabinet of some kind. There were red, gold, and black pillows piled in one corner along with a discarded quilt. "What...?" She turned her confused gaze to him and arched a brow at the grin on his face.

"It's yours, for as long as you want it. I've spent the last three days working on it for you."

"Mine? Really? Oh Tumble, it's wonderful. Thank you so much." Without even thinking about it she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He was surprised but very pleased by the hug and tentatively returned it. "You like it then? I hoped you would. The pillows reminded me of you."

"I love it, thank you. I've never had a den of my own. I don't usually like surprises but I like this one, a lot."

"Well, I'll let you get settled," he said and turned to go.

"You don't have to go. Unless... you have somewhere you have to be?"

"Not really, I just didn't want to crowd you."

"You're not, promise." She sat on one of the pillows and patted another that was near her. "Mind sitting so I don't have to keep looking up at you and hurt my neck?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I wasn't thinking." He sat on the pillow she'd patted and smiled sheepishly. "So how do you like it here so far?"

"I like it, it's different. Everyone's been pretty nice to me for the most part."

"For the most part? Has someone done something or said something to upset you?" He felt unusually protective of the young queen.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that some of the cats are still really... uncomfortable around me so they kind of avoid me. It's okay though," she added quickly at the look of anger on his face. "They haven't been mean and I know it's going to take time. I'm not stupid Tumble, I know what other cats think when they see me. Given the things Macavity has done to so many, I understand their wariness. I'm just grateful not everyone is so wary of me."

"They'll come around I'm sure. I'm just glad the princesses didn't scare you off with all their chatter."

Solstice laughed. "They're not that bad Tumble."

"Not even Etcetera with all her 'Tugger this' and 'Tugger that'?" he asked with a snicker.

"No, not even Etcetera. She's just very excitable, that's all. She's a good kit."

"Well I'll be, someone who isn't annoyed with her. Please tell me it's not because you enjoy discussing her favorite topic too."

"Bast no, he's too cocky for my tastes."

"I knew you were a queen with taste. Of course, he hasn't turned on that 'Tugger charm' with you yet either. Your outlook could easily change." He didn't sound too happy about that prospect even to his own ears.

"Sorry but I don't see that happening. I'm more into the honest type than the flirty type."

"Well that's good to know. Hey, have you eaten yet?"

"Actually, no, I haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Want to join me for some mousing?"

Solstice blushed under her fur and was glad he couldn't see it. "I'd like that."

They left the den and headed to another part of the junkyard looking for some dinner.

* * *

Jemima was surprised when she crawled out of the Nursery and Solstice wasn't there. She'd gotten used to seeing the ginger queen when she first got up. Figuring Solstice had gone to catch herself something to eat, she went off to do the same. She ran into Etty, who'd just finished eating, but joined Jemima in her search anyway.

"Where's Solstice this evening?" Etty asked, having noticed the young queen wasn't at the Nursery.

"I don't know, maybe she's off finding her own meal."

"Yeah, probably." Etcetera went quiet after that so Jemima could catch a mouse. A lot of the adults didn't think she was able to keep quiet but that was just because they didn't understand her.

* * *

Victoria and Plato, who were newly mated, were curled up together discussing the newest Jellicle. They'd been absent the day she'd been discovered hiding from Macavity's henchcats and had yet to meet her.

"From what Cassandra says, Rina has her fur ruffled over the little queen," Victoria said, an amused smile on her face.

"Rina? Why? Demeter I can understand, considering, but what's Rina's problem?"

"It seems Tugger thinks the little queen is very pretty. He went as far as to tell Rina she might have a bit of competition."

Plato stared at her. "He actually said that to her? That tom is dumber than I thought he was."

"I think he's just trying to make her jealous. You know how Tugger is, he can't help but flirt. Add to that the fact Solstice is new here, he's bound to make a pass at her." Victoria curled around her mate. She knew just how strong Tugger's charm was. She'd already made her decision before the last Jellicle Ball and still when Tugger started swaying those hips of his she'd been 'fan-girling' right there with the others.

"That's not an excuse and it proves my point; he's not very smart. Bombalurina will not take his flirting lying down. She'll just fight fire with fire. Any tom who isn't already attached better look out."

Victoria couldn't agree more. "It should prove entertaining at the very least."

* * *

After catching their meal and eating it, Solstice and Tumble made their way back to the center of the junkyard. They walked in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Tumble was watching her from the corner of his eye, his focus not fully on his surroundings. He didn't see the shadow that followed them off to the side.

* * *

Pouncival knew his brother was working on a den for the newest Jellicle. He too hadn't met her yet but both Etty and Jemi said she was very sweet. They also agreed with his belief that his big brother was smitten with the little ginger queen.

He'd gone on a search of the junkyard for Tumblebrutus and when he spotted the older tom with the little queen he couldn't help but stare. She really did look a lot like Macavity, only prettier. He followed them for a few minutes before suddenly pouncing his older brother with a laugh.

* * *

Solstice was comfortable with the silence between them; it didn't feel forced or strained. They were almost back to where they'd originally started when a black, white, and brown blur pounced on Tumblerutus and the two toms rolled on the ground for a few moments, each trying to get the upper hand.

Eventually Tumblebrutus succeeded and pinned the younger tom under him. "You're not big enough to pin me yet little brother," Tumblebrutus said with a laugh.

"I almost had you that time thought. It won't be long and you know it," Pouncival countered with a grin.

Tumble shook his head and let his brother up before brushing himself off. "I hope this little menace didn't scare you Solstice," he said, turning to her.

"I think I can handle a little horseplay between brothers." She gave Tumble a meaningful look before turning to the younger tom. "I'm Solstice," she said, offering a paw. One look at the toms and you knew they were siblings.

Pouncival took her smaller paw and shook it carefully. "Nice to meet you, I'm Pouncival."

"Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, your parents named you both well."

"We think so too," Pounce said with a grin.

"Alright, go find some mischief to get in to, just don't get into too much of it," Tumble said, shooing his brother away.

Pouncival laughed, waved at Solstice, and trotted off.

"He's a good kit but don't tell him I said that. It might go to his head."

* * *

"Speaking of the new little queen," Plato murmured in Victoria's ear when he spotted Solstice with Tumblebrutus. "The resemblance to Macavity is almost scary," he added.

Victoria turned her attention to them just as Pouncival tackled his brother. "If all you're looking at is her coloring, then I have to agree with you. However, one look at her eyes shatters that impression. She has gentle eyes."

Plato nuzzled his mate. She always seemed to notice things others didn't; that was one of the many things he loved about her. "Shall we go introduce ourselves?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"Of course." She placed her paw on his arm and descended the old car they'd been curled up on. As they approached the other pair she smiled warmly. "Hello Tumblebrutus, it's a lovely evening isn't it?" Then she looked at the other queen. "You must be Solstice. I'm Victoria, this is my mate Plato."

Solstice watched them approach and admired the graceful way the white queen walked. She moved with the poise and grace of a dancer. "It's nice to meet both of you," she said softly.

"Hi Vicki, Plato. Yeah, it is," he agreed with a grin. "Oh, that's right; you two have been a little preoccupied the last few days, so you haven't met Solstice yet."

"Well, we do have a good reason for that," Plato said, smiling affectionately at his mate.

"Yes, we do. Still, why don't you toms go find something to do while Solstice and I get acquainted?"

Plato nuzzled her. "Alright love. Come on Tumble, I know when I'm not wanted," he said with a smirk.

"I'll see you later," Tumble told her before letting himself be dragged off.

As the toms wandered off Victoria looped her arm through Solstice's. "I'm not going to ask the most obvious question, I'm sure you've gotten that enough," she said softly. She felt tension leave the ginger queen and realized Solstice had expected her to ask 'Are you really Macavity's daughter?' She could only imagine how much the little queen had been asked that in the last few days. "Do you have a den yet or are you bunking with Jemi, Etty, and Lectra?"

When the white queen slipped her arm through hers, Solstice tensed up. She'd expected Victoria to ask the same thing everyone else had, 'Are you really Macavity's daughter?' When Victoria didn't she relaxed a bit. "Actually, Tumblebrutus surprised me with my own den just a little bit ago."

"Really? That was very sweet of him. He's a good tom. He'll make some lucky queen a good mate."

Solstice tried to not blush. She'd only been there a few days but she liked Tumble. He was honest, sweet, protective, and handsome. "What did your mate, Plato, mean when he said you two had a good reason for not being around the last few days? If that's too personal a question then just forget I asked it," she added quickly.

Victoria smiled dreamily. "No, it's quite alright. Plato and I were just recently mated. I knew a year ago, when I was still just a princess, that I wanted him to be my mate. When he admitted he felt the same way, just before the Jellicle Ball, I was ecstatic."

"Oh. I can understand that. Jellicle Ball? What's that?"

"The Jellicle Ball happens once a year. It's the one time when all the Jellicles gather here together under the Jellicle Moon to chose a mate, dance the Mating Dance, and make the Jellicle Choice. Munkustrap is our king but it is Old Deuteronomy who is truly our leader. He's the oldest and wisest of us all and he knows the secrets of the Heaviside Layer. Each year, at the end of the Jellicle Ball, he chooses one cat who has earned the chance to be reborn. The candidates are usually the older cats who have lived long lives and have grown weary."

"How does he know who should go?" Solstice asked in a soft voice filled with awe.

"No one really knows; he just does. You'll probably meet him soon. Old Deuteronomy likes to meet new members of the tribe. Just don't be nervous, he won't judge you."

Solstice wasn't sure she could meet such a wise cat and not get nervous. "I can't promise I won't get nervous, especially after what you've just said about him."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. He's really good at making others feel comfortable around him." Victoria tilted her head and watched her thoughtfully. "I feel I must warn you Solstice. I'm sure you've heard about Tugger's reputation?" When the other queen nodded she continued. "He said some things to his mate that annoyed her. You may find yourself caught in the middle of things, along with any unattached toms in the tribe."

Solstice groaned. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You didn't. Tugger did it with his insatiable need to flirt. Don't worry, Rina won't blame you for it, she knows how her mate is. You may just find yourself the target of his attention is all. I can tell you from experience, the Rum Tum Tugger is a force to be reckoned with when he turns on the charm. I just thought that you should know. As my human is fond of saying, forewarned is forearmed."

"I really don't think it's going to be a problem for me though. He didn't make me feel very comfortable the first night I was here. Besides, like I told Jemi, Etty, and Lectra, he's way too cocky for my tastes."

Victoria laughed softly. "I can just imagine their reactions to that, especially Etty's. That kit is crazy about him. We're all hoping she grows out of it so she doesn't get her heart broken. Tugger likes to flirt but he and Rina are mates and I don't see that changing any time soon."

"I'm sure she will; she's young yet." It sounded odd, her talking about Etcetera being young, considering Solstice herself wasn't -that- much older than Etty.

"True, she is. I think you and I are going to get along very well Solstice." She smiled warmly. "Anyway, I'm going to go find that mate of mine so we can head home. Have a good night Solstice."

"You too." She watched the white queen saunter off in search of her mate before turning towards where her own den was. She was thinking about what Victoria had said about Old Deuteronomy and wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings.

* * *

Tugger watched as Victoria wandered off in search of her mate. When Solstice turned away he followed her. No, he wouldn't actually do anything with her but that didn't mean he couldn't flirt. "Hello babe. What are you doing all alone? It's too nice a night for such a pretty little thing like you to be all by her lonesome."

Solstice stopped at the voice. He was the one cat she really didn't want to see at the moment, especially after what Victoria had said about him. "Good evening Tugger. Don't you have a mate you should be sweet talking?" she asked.

"Oh babe, you wound me." He moved around her, his tail brushing along her body. "Don't be like that," he added with a soft growl.

She shook her head at him. "You're flirting with the wrong queen Tugger because I'm just not interested. You're a little too cocky for my tastes." She smiled sweetly and stepped past him, trying to not laugh at the look of utter disbelief on his face.

* * *

When Victoria found him and Plato, Tumblebrutus excused himself so he could try to catch up with Solstice. He stopped cold when he saw Tugger. He knew the Maine Coon had a way with the queens, and despite her assurances that she wasn't interested, Tumble was a little worried. He crept closer to them, trying to be silent, and felt a little ashamed about eavesdropping.

"...not interested. You're just a little too cocky for my tastes."

Hearing her utter those words to Tugger brought a smirk to his face. Finally someone was putting the Rum Tum Tugger in his place. He skirted around the Maine Coon and caught up with her. "Hey, Tugger looked a little, uh, perturbed. What's wrong with him?"

Solstice snickered. "He tried to flirt; I told him I wasn't interested. I told him he was too cocky for me and walked off."

Tumble laughed. "Oh man, that explains the look on his face. I don't think he's ever been turned down like that before."

"There's a first time for everything." They reached her den and she smiled at him. "You know, it's really rude to eavesdrop on other cats' conversations."

"You knew? Why'd you pretend like you didn't?" he asked, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. You're right, it was wrong of me to do that."

"I saw you. Oh, I don't know. I guess so I could repeat what I'd said. It -was- amusing after all. I'm really touched that you were concerned Tumble. I know that's why you eavesdropped. It's okay, really."

Tumble leaned over and nuzzled her affectionately. "I'm really glad you saw through his cocky charm."

She was startled and pleased by the nuzzling and returned it, purring a little. "I told you I wasn't interested in someone like him," she said softly. She butted him a bit with her head then laughed.

"It's getting late. I should go track down Pouncival and get him home before mom panics. Good night Solstice, sleep well."

Solstice smiled up at him. "Good night Tumble, you too." She went inside her den and turned just inside to watch him leave. She didn't turn away until he was out of sight. That night, when she fell asleep, she slept peacefully for the first time in her very own den.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

Three weeks had passed since Solstice was found hiding in the junkyard from Macavity's henchcats. Much of her time was spent either with Tumblebrutus or Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera. She'd become fast friends with the princesses, who were still baffled by her disinterest in the Rum Tum Tugger. Solstice was one of the few queens, along with Demeter and Tantomile, who wasn't affected by the Maine Coon's charms.

"I love Spring," Jemima said, playing with a flower she'd plucked from a nearby garden. It was early April, there was still a slight chill in the air in the mornings but the afternoons were pleasantly warm. "It's the time when roses start to bloom," she added dreamily. She was the youngest of the princesses by a couple of months but often she was the more mature.

"Sounds to me like someone's got a crush," Etty said, watching her friend. "I notice you've been spending more time with Pounce lately."

Jemima blushed under her fur and squirmed. Solstice could understand the way Jemima felt; she got that way any time one of them asked her about Tumble. "It's no worse than you mooning over Tugger. At least Pounce is more attainable," Solstice said, coming to Jemima's defense.

"Hey, no fair," Etty countered, pouting. "You're not supposed to gang up on me."

"Yeah, that's our job, to gang up on you," Electra said, flashing Solstice a cheeky grin.

"Watch it or I won't share anymore cream with you." She'd procured a small container of cream and was sharing it with her friends. All four of them laughed at her statement though because they all knew it was an idle threat.

"What's so funny?"

They all looked up to find both Tumblebrutus and Pouncival standing there. "Oh, nothing, just girl talk. You two wouldn't understand," Solstice replied. She noticed that Jemima was watching Pouncival through her lashes and the young tom was watching back. They definitely looked like they were smitten with each other.

"What kind of mischief are you two up to today?" Electra asked, watching the toms. It was a rare event for Pouncival at least to not be up to mischief.

"Hey, I resemble, I mean resent that remark," Pouncival countered, making everyone laugh.

"Mind if we join you?" Tumblebrutus asked, his attention more on the little ginger queen than anyone else.

Solstice tried not to blush and shook her head. "No, of course not."

They sat down and everyone noticed just how close to Jemima Pouncival sat. The six of them chatted for a while before Etty and Lectra wandered off.

"Hey, Jemi, wanna go catch some mice?" Pouncival asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Jemima responded, getting to her feet and walking off with him.

Solstice watched them go before turning her attention to Tumblebrutus. "I think they're smitten with each other," she said quietly.

"I think so too. They've known each other since they were little kittens though so it was bound to happen. They're all growing up so fast. They'll all have the option of choosing mates by the time the next ball rolls around."

"They still seem too young for that to me." Physically she wasn't too much older than them really, but the kind of life she'd had to live prior to joining the Jellicles made her feel like she was older.

"They're really not that much younger than you and I."

"I know but they 'feel' younger, if that makes sense." Her eyes were shadowed a moment and Tumble knew she was thinking about her past. She didn't talk about it much, what her life was like before joining the tribe. Sometimes though, like now, she would get a distant look in her eyes, a look of sorrow would cross her face, and he would know she was thinking about her past.

Solstice had only ever told Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera about her first mating. It wasn't something she really wanted to talk about it. The problem was, she really liked Tumble and part of her wanted him to know. She wanted him to know why she got sad sometimes. She wanted him to know that the times he got a little too affectionate and she tensed up it wasn't because of him but because of her past. "Tumble, can I talk to you about something?"

The solemn tone of her voice puzzled him. "Of course Solstice, you can talk to me about anything."

She smiled faintly. "Not here though, it's kind of private." She got up and led him back to her den in silence. Once there she sat down and hugged one of the pillows to her chest.

Tumblebrutus watched her from the corner of his eye as he followed her. Whatever was on her mind was obviously serious. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what it could possibly be. His concern grew when she sat down and hugged one of the pillows. She looked so lost and forlorn it nearly broke his heart.

"I want to tell you something but I need you to be quiet until I'm finished. Can you do that for me, please?"

"Of course," he murmured. Now he was even more concerned. Still, he gave his word and he would stick to it.

"My mother isn't a very... affectionate cat. When I think about it now I realize she's really self-centered. I can remember when I was a kitten thinking 'Why doesn't she love me? I see other mothers with their kittens and they obviously love them, so why doesn't she love me?' Her inattentiveness and lack of affection reinforced in my young mind that I was ugly and unlovable." He started to say something and she held up a paw. "No interruptions Tumble, you promised." When he closed his mouth she continued.

"I was fast approaching my first heat and I was unknowledgeable, ignorant, of the way of things. My mother never took the time to explain anything to me. I started feeling restless and antsy but I couldn't figure out why. If another cat accidentally brushed against me I'd get jumpy." Solstice stopped and closed her eyes a moment. She could feel the tears threatening to fall and didn't want to cry, not yet anyway. She knew if she started to cry now she wouldn't be able to finish.

Tumble listened intently to her tale. With each passing moment his dislike for her mother grew. Just before she closed her eyes he saw the tears glistening there and scooted closer to her. He nuzzled her and kind of curled around her, giving her the comfort he was sure she needed.

Solstice smiled faintly when he nuzzled her. Having him so close to her made it easier for her to continue.

"The night my mother finally told me about my father she found me curled up in a ball crying. I'd gone out earlier because I'd felt restless and was accosted by an older tom. He knew I was in heat. He'd followed me until I was in the alley, then he pounced. He told me he wasn't the only one who'd smelled me but he wasn't going to let any other tom have such a fine piece. He assumed I'd been with other toms before, otherwise why would I be out trolling while in heat. He called me the fiend's whore, said he was surprised daddy didn't keep me close so he could take me himself. He... hurt me... a lot... and didn't care..." Her voice broke at the end and she buried her face in her paws, sobbing silently.

Tumble's face was filled with horror and rage at the unknown tom who'd raped her. That's what it was really, rape, since she'd been an unwilling party. When she buried her face in her paws he felt her start to shake and realized she was crying. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

When he pulled her close to him she buried her face against his chest and cried. She'd been so afraid he would blame her for it and pull away, but he didn't. If anything he was closer than before. By the time she stopped crying his fur was damp from her tears. "I was afraid you'd think it was my fault," she whispered.

His arms tightened around her. "If anyone is to blame it's your mother Solstice. She should have told you so you would have known what was going on."

Solstice wasn't sure how long they stayed like that with his arms wrapped around her and her head resting on his chest. She felt so safe with him; it was a nice feeling.

"Would you like to take a walk?" he asked after a while. "There's a really nice garden not far from the junkyard. We might even be able to catch a few mice."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Tumble." She licked his cheek and murmured a soft "Thank you," before she moved out of his embrace and let him help her to her feet. They left her den fully intending to go straight to the garden. It didn't happen that way.

Mungojerrie and his sister Rumpleteazer were Jellicles who lived on the outer edge of the tribe, meaning they were Jellicles but they dipped their paws into things most Jellicles wouldn't. There was also speculation that they were more than just siblings but no one was rude enough to come right out and ask if the speculation was true or not. They'd heard about the little ginger queen who looked like Macavity but they'd not gotten the chance to meet her yet. Their escapades tended to keep them away from the junkyard more than any of the other Jellicles.

They were prowling the junkyard when they spotted Tumblebrutus. Having already been told by Jemima and Pouncival that if they found Tumblebrutus they'd no doubt find Solstice as well, the twins headed his way.

"'eavyside, ya do look like Macavity, dontcha?" Rumpleteazer said, stopping in front of the two.

"Now Teazer, be 'onest, she's much prettier than Ol' 'idden Paw."

Solstice blinked at them. Their accents were cockney and they bore enough resemblance to each other for her to assume they were related, probably siblings.

"Oy, where's me manners, eh? I'm Mungojerrie," the tom said.

"An' I'm Rumpleteazer," the stripped queen cut in, rolling the first 'r' in her name.

"An' we're the notorious cat burglar cats," they added in unison.

Solstice laughed, she couldn't help it. "Well, you're entertaining I'll give you that."

"'ear that Jerrie, she thinks we're entertainin'."

"That's better'n borin' any day," Jerrie said with a chuckle. "Don't ya be lettin' no one 'ere give you a 'ard time 'bout where you come from, ya 'ear? There ain't nuthin' at all ta be done 'bout that, you ain't got no control over that. You jes' worry 'bout bein' yerself an' if'n they don' like it, then they ain't worth the trouble."

"'ave ya got a den yet?" Teazer asked. When Solstice nodded she dug around in her sack and pulled out a bejeweled trinket. "'ere, sumthin' ta 'ang in yer den ta pretty it up a bit. Think of it as a den warmin' gift."

"Solstice's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you."

"Think nuthin' of it," Teazer said. "I 'ave lots of goodies in me sack."

"Well, we bes' be off. We 'ave lots ta do 'fore mornin'. Nice ta meetcha Solstice," Jerrie said. With that they took off.

"How did they know my name? They didn't even give me the chance to introduce myself."

"Probably heard it from one of the others."

"They were... different."

"That they are," Tumble laughed and they continued with their walk.

Demeter kept pretty close to the den she shared with Munkustrap. She'd told Solstice she was welcome in the tribe, and she'd meant it, but she still found it difficult to associate with the ginger queen. She knew it was silly, the others seemed to be having no trouble with Solstice, but she couldn't get over the fact the queen reminded her of Macavity.

"Why don't you give her a chance Deme? I know she looks a lot like him but she's as different from him as day is from night. The only way you're going to get past it is if you talk to her."

"I know you're right Munku. I know she's not like him. It's just so hard." She leaned against her mate and purred when he nuzzled her.

"I know, but you're stronger than you're giving yourself credit for Deme."

The black and gold queen sighed softly. "Alright, I'll go and talk to her. You're right, hiding in our den isn't going to do me any good and it's going to make her think I lied when I said I trusted your judgment."

"I'll go with you Deme so you don't have to face this fear alone."

"Thank you love," she murmured before slipping her arm around his waist as they headed out.

After wandering through the garden and catching a few mice they headed back to the junkyard. They were almost to the center, the hub of Jellicle activity, when they were stopped by Munkustrap and Demeter.

Solstice smiled when she saw the black and gray tom cat. Then she realized he wasn't alone and was startled by the black and gold queen at his side. Of all the cats, Demeter was the one who avoided her the most.

"Hello Munkustrap, Demeter," Tumblebrutus said, realizing Solstice was too startled to say anything at the moment.

"Hello Tumble. Enjoying the warm evening?" Munkustrap asked before smiling encouragingly at Solstice. "He's not giving you any trouble is he Solstice?"

That made her laugh softly. "No, no trouble. He's actually been very sweet. Hello Demeter," she said quietly to the skittish queen.

"Hello Solstice. I... wanted to apologize. I have been very rude to you, by avoiding you the way I have."

"Oh know, it's quite alright really. I do understand. If I could change my appearance so it did not disturb you so, I would." She got a thoughtful look. "I could... wear a disguise. Of course that might get awfully hot and itchy in the hottest part of the summer."

Demeter looked at the little ginger queen for several moments before laughing softly. "No, I don't think that will be necessary. It might be a bit amusing to see, but there's no need for that. I'm sorry I avoided you so much Solstice. It won't happen in the future."

Munkustrap nuzzled his queen and she purred. "Well, have a good evening you two," he said and led Demeter away. "Oh, by the way Solstice, Old Deuteronomy wants to meet you. He'll be here tomorrow evening," he added over his shoulder.

At his words her smile faltered. Victoria had warned her of that but she'd been there for three weeks and she'd begun to think it wasn't going to happen.

Tumblebrutus noticed the way her smile faded and tilted his head at her. "Solstice? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Scared? Of what?" he asked, puzzled.

"Him not liking me." She knew it was silly but old fears died hard.

"How could he not like you? You're sweet, pretty, quiet, funny...who wouldn't like you?"

Solstice blushed. "Thank you Tumble. You always know just what to say to make me feel better." She nuzzled him and purred.

"I'm glad. I don't like it when you're sad. I want you to be happy; I like your smile." He nuzzled her back and licked just behind her ears.

That made her smile and purr more. She leaned against him a moment before looking up at him. "Will you be with me when I meet him? Please?"

He was a little startled by the request. "Of course I will if you want me to be."

"I'd like that." She nuzzled him and they continued on to the center of the junkyard. There they met up with Jemima and Pouncival and the four of them began a game of tag. Soon Electra, Etcetera, and even Admetus had joined in. By the time they'd finished their game they were all tired, dusty, and laughing.

"Bast, I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Admetus said, nuzzling Electra. The two were becoming very close and it wouldn't surprise any of their friends if they became mates at the next Jellicle Ball.

It seemed Tugger was losing two-thirds of his fan club considering Jemima and Pouncival were obviously smitten with each other. That was to be expected though. They were all growing up and, as often happened, kittenhood crushes were fading away. How Tugger was going to take the loss of his fan club was anyone's guess. It was definitely going to be quite a blow for the Maine Coon's ego.

"That's because you try to act like you're older than the rest of us Admetus," Pouncival said, ducking the paw the other tom tried to swat him with.

"I -am- older than the rest of you," he said with a haughty air.

It was Electra who swatted him. "You're not that much older than us," she said, shaking her head at him.

Admetus nuzzled her. "Fine, fine, I'm not that much older. Happy now?"

"Yes," she said with a grin.

It was getting late and more than one of the cats stifled a yawn behind a paw. Almost in unison they all said, "Well it's getting late;" then they all laughed softly. After saying good night each cat headed off to his or her own home to sleep.

Solstice curled up in her den but it took her a long time to fall asleep. She was nervous about her upcoming meeting with Old Deuteronomy. She knew, from talking with the others, that if Old Deuteronomy decided she was a threat to the tribe she would have no choice but to leave. All she could do was pray to the Everlasting Cat that Old Deuteronomy would allow her to stay.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this, it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

The sun was sitting low in the west when Solstice finally stumbled out of her den. It was almost sunrise before she'd fallen into an exhausted sleep only to have it troubled by nightmares. She couldn't recall the content of the dreams upon waking but she knew what had brought them on. She was terrified of the thought of being forced to leave the place she'd begun to call home.

"Good evening beautiful."

She turned at the voice and smiled. "Good evening Tumble." She arched a brow at the little basket he had with him. "What's with the basket?"

"I thought, maybe, we could have a little picnic before the meeting with Old Deuteronomy."

"Sort of like a condemned cat's last meal," she muttered.

"What? What was that?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Nothing. Don't mind me, I just slept poorly so I'm kind of frazzled right now. That sounds like a wonderful idea Tumble." She smiled up at him to put him at ease.

"You do look a little tired," he said softly. "Still worried about meeting Old Deuteronomy?" When she nodded he shook his head. "Don't be, there's nothing to worry about. Come on, maybe I can help take your mind off of it for a little while." He looped his arm through hers and led her off to a more secluded part of the junkyard. Once there he spread out the blanket he had with him and then set the basket down.

Solstice watched him with a faint smile on her face. He was being so sweet and attentive to her. She thought about what Victoria had said about him making some lucky queen a very good mate and the smile deepened. Maybe she would be that lucky queen.

Tumblebrutus carefully set their food out, fresh fish and heavy cream, before turning his attention to the little queen beside him. When he saw the smile he cocked his head at her. "Why such a smile?" he asked, making her blush.

She ducked her head a bit before answering. "I was just thinking about how sweet this was of you. You're always so thoughtful and attentive. Sometimes it still seems so amazing to me, being here and being accepted." her voice softened to a whisper. "I'm scared Tumble."

The tom scooted closer to her and nuzzled her. "What are you scared of Solstice?"

"I'm scared he's not going to like me. I'm scared he's going to take one look at me and think I'm a threat or a danger to everyone. I couldn't bear it Tumble, if I had to leave. This has become home to me."

Tumble curled himself around her. "Shh, it's going to be okay Solstice. Old Deuteronomy is very wise, he'll know you're not a threat or a danger."

She sighed and leaned against him. "I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right. Now stop worrying and enjoy our picnic," he said, playfully nipping her ear.

Solstice laughed softly. "Okay, I'll try. It does smell delicious. What have you brought for us?"

"I should hope so. It's fresh flounder and heavy cream."

"Fresh flounder? How in Heaviside did you get fresh flounder?"

"I have my ways," he said with a smirk. The look on his face told her he wasn't going to tell her how he'd acquired it so she let it drop.

Using her claws she sliced a piece off and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes closed a bit and she purred. "Oh, this is absolutely divine Tumble. Here, try a piece," and she sliced a piece before offering it to him.

Tumble watched her and was enthralled. He couldn't believe that this beautiful, sweet queen was spending a lovely evening with him. He knew he was falling head over paws for her. When she offered the fish to him he leaned forward and carefully took it from her claw. "You're right, it is," he murmured.

They went quiet then, enjoying the meal and offering bites to each other now and then. When all the cream was gone, which they'd saved for dessert, they curled up together on the blanket savoring the warm evening air.

Tipping her head Solstice noticed a bit of cream on the corner of his mouth. Leaning up she flicked her tongue out and licked it off for him. The only thing was, when she did so he turned his head, turning it into a kiss that caught her completely off guard.

Tumble hadn't intended to kiss her at first, he didn't want to upset her especially after what she'd told him the day before. However, when he felt her tongue he just couldn't resist. He turned his head further and claimed her lips in a tender kiss. Her lips were soft, sweet, and he savored the kiss for several minutes. When he finally pulled back he smiled at her.

"Wow," she said softly when the kiss ended. His soft laughter made her blush.

"I was half afraid you'd be mad at me for doing that," he murmured, nuzzling her until she purred.

"No, not at all Tumble. I liked it," she admitted.

They stayed curled up together, nuzzling each other and purring, for quite some time. Eventually though they had to pack up their little picnic and go back.

* * *

Solstice followed him reluctantly. Despite his assurances she was nervous about the upcoming meeting. Her tension increased when they reached the center of the junkyard and she realized there would be an audience. All the Jellicles she'd met so far were there, as well as some she hadn't met yet. She spotted Alonzo with a sleek gray and black queen who could only be his mate and hung her head a bit. He was the only cat, other than Demeter, who'd voiced displeasure at her presence there in the junkyard.

Tumble felt her tense up and squeezed her paw gently in encouragement. When she hung her head he leaned close and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"No one told me everyone would be here for this," she hissed. "I told you before I don't like surprises."

Tumblebrutus winced. They were all so used to such things no one had thought to warn her. "Bast, Solstice, I'm so sorry. We're all just used to things like this we didn't think."

She didn't say anything, she just stared ahead at the gray cat seated on the hood of an old car. She knew at a glance that he was Old Deuteronomy. She was upset with Tumble for not warning her but that didn't stop her from gripping his paw tighter as he guided her closer to the wise, old tom cat.

"We have all gathered here this night for one purpose; to decide if Solstice should be officially admitted into the Jellicle tribe." Old Deuteronomy's voice was soft but strong and all who were assembled could hear him clearly. "I have spoken to many of you who have spent time with her and I have heard your words."

As he spoke Solstice began to fear the worst was about to happen. The thought of having to leave filled her with panic but she forced it down. She would not, could not, let it control her.

Old Deuteronomy saw the panic in her eyes and smiled gently. "Come little one," he said, beckoning her with a paw. "Let us talk a moment."

She had to let go of Tumble's paw and when she did so she felt like she was letting go of her only life-line and any moment the fear was going to drown her. Her footsteps were hesitant as she approached the tom and when he held out his paw she swallowed and placed hers in it.

Old Deuteronomy could tell she was nervous and pulled her close so she was sitting next to him on the car. He kept his voice soft and low so it wouldn't carry to the others. "Why are you so afraid little one?"

The question startled her and it took her a moment to answer. "I'm afraid you'll think I'm a threat and make me leave," she whispered.

"Why do you fear I would think that?"

His voice was so gentle and it soothed her frayed nerves. "Because of who my father is. I'm not like him, I swear I'm not. I've never even met him. Please, please don't make me leave." She blinked back the tears fear had brought to her eyes.

"I know you are not. Even if the Jellicles had not already said as much, I knew the moment I saw you little one."

Solstice lifted her gaze from where it was focused on the ground and stared at him. "You... knew? Does that mean... I can stay?"

Old Deuteronomy smiled at her. "Of course you can, this is your home now." Then he spoke so all could hear. "It is now official, Solstice is the newest member of the Jellicle tribe."

As the other Jellicle's rejoiced she threw her arms around Old Deuteronomy and hugged him. She was just so happy she couldn't help herself. When the old tom returned the hug she knew it was okay. "Thank you, thank you so much."

She hopped down off the car and Tumble was right there to greet her. "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about," he said, nuzzling her.

Solstice swatted his arm. "That's for not warning me about everyone being here," she said before nuzzling him back. "You were right, I was worried about nothing," she added quietly.

Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera rushed over and hugged her. "We knew Old Deuteronomy would see you weren't a danger," Jemima said, grinning.

"Yeah, he's too wise not to know," Pouncival added, coming over to officially welcome her to the tribe.

Munkustrap and Demeter murmured their welcomes, as did Victoria and Plato, before going off to their own things.

"Let me know when you get tired of kittens," Tugger said in way of welcome, which earned him a glare from both Tumblebrutus and Bombalurina. Even though Rina knew her mate was just flirting it still annoyed her.

Solstice saw the look Tumble gave him and smiled. "Don't worry, I still have no interest in him," she said softly, which earned her a smile.

Admetus joined the little group and while the older cats wandered off with their mates they sat down to talk.

"Do you mind if I join you?" a voice said and they all looked up to see the black and white tuxedo tom standing there.

Solstice hadn't met him yet but she smiled and scooted closer to Tumblebrutus so the tom could sit down between her and Etty. "Of course not. I don't think we've met yet."

"We haven't. I tend to stay to myself a bit. I'm Mistoffolees," he said and offered a paw.

Solstice slipped her paw into his and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Mistoffolees." His name was certainly a mouthful.

"Please, call me Misto. Everyone else does and it's so much easier to say."

She laughed softly. "Okay. Misto it is then."

"So, where have you been hiding yourself Misto?" Etty asked, eying him a bit. Sure he was no Rum Tum Tugger but he was still cute.

"In my den resting mostly. Rescuing Old Deuteronomy from Macavity the way I did took a lot more out of me than I thought it would."

"Wait, why did you have to rescue Old Deuteronomy from Macavity? What happened?" Solstice asked.

"Oh, that's right, you weren't here then." Misto turned his full attention to her. "It was during the last Jellicle Ball. Macavity and his henchcats came into the junkyard and while all the adults were either protecting their mates or the kittens, his henchcats captured Old Deuteronomy in a net and catnapped him. Macavity tried to trick everyone into thinking that he was Old Deuteronomy."

"He did a good job of it too, until Demeter jumped on him and jerked that robe off of him," Pouncival interjected.

"Yes, yes, Demeter knew it was really Macavity. Anyway, Old Deuteronomy was gone and they called on me to rescue him."

"You?" Solstice asked, curious as to how such a small cat could possibly achieve such a thing.

"Yes, me and my magic."

"Mistoffolees is a magician," Tumblebrutus explained.

"Oh, I see. I've never seen magic so I'll have to take your word for it."

"Never seen... well, we can't have that," Misto said with a grin. He focused a moment and there was a spark on his paws. With a flick of his wrist he sent a bolt of lightening out at the ground.

Solstice squeaked and jumped a bit. "Oh my... that was definitely something."

"Thank you," Misto said with a bow even though he was still seated.

"Show off," Pouncival grumbled and Jemima laughed.

"You're just jealous because you're not a magician," Etty said with a smirk.

Pounce just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Thank you for showing me that Misto. It really must have been something to see when you rescued Old Deuteronomy."

"It was. We were all amazed and we've seen his magic tricks before," Etty said.

Solstice watched her friend. Maybe Tugger was losing all of his fan club. She almost felt sorry for the tom. It was obvious he was used to them adoring him and if he lost all of his fan kittens he just might end up depressed. In a way it would serve him right though for being such a flirt.

"Would you like to see some more magic?" Misto asked and Solstice nodded. He spent the next half hour performing various illusions and magic tricks for them.

"You are really very good," Solstice said, clapping along with the rest when he finally stopped.

"Thank you," he said with a bow. "Of course I have to thank my very lovely assistant Etcetera for her help," he added. When he'd needed an assistant for one of his tricks Etty had readily offered. At his words the little princess blushed under her fur.

"I hate to cut things short but I didn't sleep very well last night and I'm really tired. I think I'm going to head back to my den," Solstice said, stifling a yawn.

"I'll walk you," Tumble said, getting up to walk her home.

"Thanks. Good night everyone." They waved to their friends, who waved back, and then they left.

* * *

Alonzo and Cassandra had remained silent while Old Deuteronomy officially welcomed Solstice into the tribe. The black and white tom had disagreed with Munkustrap's decision to let the little ginger queen stay because he didn't trust her. She'd proven him wrong though and he was surprisingly happy about that.

Neither he nor his mate had joined the others in welcoming her once Old Deuteronomy was finished speaking. It wasn't because they didn't wish to welcome her, they just didn't want to overcrowd her. When they spotted Solstice and Tumble walking off towards her den they moved to intercept.

"Good evening you two. I do hope we're not interrupting anything," Alonzo said, eying the other pair. They really did make a good match.

"Not that I'm aware of Alonzo. What's up? Hi Cassandra," Tumble said, nodding at the Siamese.

"Hello Tumblebrutus," she murmured in reply.

"Actually I wanted to talk to Solstice a moment. It seems I owe you an apology. I misjudged you when we first found you hiding in the junkyard. If you were a threat Old Deuteronomy never would have let you stay."

Solstice smiled faintly. "Thank you Alonzo, I appreciate that. Apology accepted."

"We haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet," Cassandra said, extending a paw. "I am Alonzo's mate, Cassandra."

Solstice shook it lightly. "I'm Solstice, though you... already know that."

"Yes, I do. I must say, your color looks so much better on you than it does on Macavity. You are quite lovely."

"Thank you," she replied, hearing the sincerity in the other queen's voice. She yawned and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I slept poorly last night so I'm kind of tired."

"Oh, forgive us then for keeping you, goodnight," Cassandra said, draping her arm around her mate's waist as they wandered off.

Tumble walked her the rest of the way to her den, nuzzled her, and bid her a good night.

* * *

No one, not even Old Deuteronomy, noticed the pair of eyes that watched the little get together in the center of the junkyard. No one saw the shadow that followed Solstice and Tumblebrutus when they finally left their friends. No one saw the smirk that flitted across the face of the one who watched from the darkness when she went into her den to sleep.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten that the little queen was hiding from Macavity's henchcats when she was found. They would regret that very soon. Once Tumblebrutus was gone and there was no one else around, the shadow slipped away to fill it's master in on all it had learned.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this, it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

Weeks ago Macavity had learned from several of his henchcats that there was a young queen who looked remarkably like him. They'd spotted her in an alley and, having decided she had to be his daughter, they'd chased her. Unfortunately the little vixen had too great a lead on them and they lost her when she ducked into the Jellicle's junkyard. They'd reported back to him and he'd been furious. He wanted to get his claws on the little queen so he could find out who her mother was. Whoever she was he would make her suffer, first for having the kit in the first place, and second for not telling him about it.

So far his henchcats had been unsuccessful at finding and grabbing the little queen. At first he'd assumed Munkustrap wouldn't allow her to remain in their precious junkyard given her parentage, but the blasted tom had done just the opposite. He'd actually welcomed the little feline into the tribe. Macavity hadn't expected that.

So, now he waited. There was a rather ambitious young tom who worked for him and was very eager to prove himself. He was solid black, even his eyes were dark, which was unusual, and Macavity had chosen him for this particular assignment. His name was Nightshade and it fit him well. He was silent as the grave and blended into the shadows so that he was nearly impossible to detect. Soon, soon he would have what he wanted. The black tom would not fail him.

* * *

Nightshade watched the little ginger queen with lust in his eyes. She was small, slender, and beautiful. With any luck, if Macavity didn't kill her, he could have her as his reward. He would really enjoy taking her and breaking her. When she slipped into her den he was hard-pressed to not follow her, but he had a job to do. "Soon my sweet," he whispered before slipping out of the junkyard.

He made his way across London to the abandoned warehouse Macavity now used for his headquarters. When he arrived the cat on duty jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. "Bast, do you have to sneak up like that? Make some noise so we know you're there," the tom growled.

Nightshade just smirked. "Why would I do that? That takes all the fun out of it." He stepped past the sentry and inside then headed to Macavity's throne room.

* * *

Macavity paced his throne room. He was getting tired of waiting. He wasn't a very patient cat after all. By the time there was a knock on the door he was snarling. "Come in," he growled.

Nightshade wasn't bothered by the boss' snarling. He stepped inside and the smile he gave Macavity would have made other cats nervous.

Macavity, however, just sneered. "You better have something useful to tell me."

"Oh, I do," he said, nonplussed.

"Well then, get on with it," Macavity snarled.

"The little queen's name is Solstice. That old tom, Old Deuteronomy, officially welcomed her into the Jellicle tribe tonight." He hid his smirk at Macavity's snarl. It was well known by all of them that Macavity despised the old tom.

"Is that all you have to share?" he growled.

"No sir. She seems to be smitten with a young tom by the name of Tumblebrutus."

"He's a welp," Macavity sneered.

"Yes, well, he might be the only real problem because he's always around her. If we strike before she leaves her den though he should be easy enough to dispose of."

"I like the way you think. Once I have what I want you will be well rewarded."

"When this is over with I'd like the little ginger queen for myself."

Macavity chuckled. "We'll see," he said, smirking at the lust apparent in Nightshade's dark eyes. His brat must be something to get a response like that from the black tom. More than one queen that worked for him or hung around because of his henchcats had tried to interest the tom but all he did was sneer at them. Things could get quite interesting. "Leave me," he hissed, waving the tom away. He had a lot of planning to do before the next sunset. By this time tomorrow night his daughter would have a very rude awakening.

* * *

Solstice awoke the following evening and for several moments she stayed curled up in her bed thinking about the events from the night before. She'd been so nervous about meeting Old Deuteronomy and she'd had no real reason to be. She laughed softly at herself and stretched then sat up to groom.

While grooming her thoughts turned to Tumblebrutus and she got a dreamy look in her eyes. He was so different from anyone else she'd ever met. Almost from the start he'd trusted and accepted her. He'd taken it upon himself to make her den for her when he wasn't required to do so. He was caring, protective, affectionate, and somewhere along the way she'd lost her heart to him. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops but she would settle for telling him when she saw him.

* * *

Tumblebrutus sauntered into the junkyard with a small bouquet of flowers he'd picked for Solstice held in one paw. He was nervous but he knew he had to tell her how he felt about her. He needed her to know that, when the next ball rolled around, he wanted to be her mate. He only hoped she felt the same way.

Pouncival, who'd arrived at the junkyard before his older brother, spotted him and pointed him out to Jemima. "I told you he was hooked," he said and Jemima nodded.

"I know. The entire tribe knows those two are hooked on each other. I overheard Jelly and my mom talking about them. They're both positive that Tumble and Solstice will be doing both the Mating Dance and the Pledge Dance at the next ball."

A lot of queens and toms would mate for one year before deciding whether or not they wanted to pledge themselves to each other. Sometimes though, they knew there was no other for them and performed both dances at the same time.

"They make a good match," Pouncival said before turning their conversation to other things.

* * *

Solstice heard a noise outside her den and assumed it was Tumble. It was just about the time he usually came by. She smiled, made sure her fur was groomed, and stepped out.

* * *

Macavity silently followed Nightshade along the edge of the junkyard. They stayed as far out as possible to reduce the risk of detection from the black and gold queen he'd had in his clutches for a time. It was most annoying when she screeched to let everyone know he was near.

When they stopped outside the den Macavity nodded and Nightshade moved just to the side of the opening. Then he deliberately bumped a piece of junk to get her to come out.

When the little queen stepped out she was too startled at first to react, which was exactly what they'd hoped for. Just as she opened her mouth to yell he reached out and grabbed her, one arm going around her waist, the other clamping a paw over her mouth, before he pulled her close to him. He smirked when she started to struggle. She definitely had spunk.

* * *

Tumblebrutus was just coming around some junk when he spotted them. He saw Macavity first and the hackles rose on the back of his neck. Then he saw the black tom who held Solstice close to him. Seeing her in another tom's arms, struggling to get away, enraged him and he snarled.

All three cats heard the snarl and looked up. Macavity turned as Tumblebrutus charged and his claws slashed the other tom's chest, causing him to stumble. When he did, Macavity pounced. His claws and teeth tore into Tumble as the two fought. Macavity was the older and more experienced of the two and the injuries he caused made Tumble falter and go down.

Solstice increased her struggles, trying to break free of the tom holding her. When Tumble went down she jerked her head and managed to bite the paw covering her mouth. When it was pulled away she screamed. "TUMBLE!" She clawed at the arm holding her before something hit her head and she blacked out.

* * *

Demeter was curled up next to her mate, enjoying the early evening air, when she suddenly tensed. "Macavity," she hissed, sensing the cat somewhere nearby. Munkustrap jumped up and took a defensive position, his gaze peering out at the lengthening shadows for any sign of the other tom. As time passed and Macavity didn't show himself they both relaxed. Neither cat thought about the fact that there were others in the junkyard who could be in danger from the Napoleon of Crime.

* * *

Tumble came to some time later to searing pain. His chest burned, as did his right shoulder and side. His eyes snapped open and he looked around for Solstice. He remembered her scream, remembered seeing her struggling, and lurched to his feet. He hissed in pain but forced himself to walk. Macavity had her and there was no telling what the sadistic cat might do.

* * *

Pouncival saw his brother stumbling towards the center of the junkyard and rushed over to him. "Tumble, what happened?" He saw the gashes and his eyes widened. "Bast, you're hurt. Who did this?"

By this time others were there too, helping the injured tom. "Macavity... he's got Solstice. We have to go after them."

"Are you sure she didn't go with him on her own?" Tugger asked.

At the question Tumble's eyes narrowed and he growled threateningly.

"Easy Tumble," Munkustrap said, placing a paw on his uninjured shoulder. "That was a stupid question Tugger," he added, giving the Maine Coon a dark look.

"Yeah. Just because she's not interested in you doesn't mean she's evil," Pounce said.

"Whoa, I was just saying... no need to go biting my head off."

"How long ago was this?" Munkustrap asked, ignoring Tugger.

"I'm not sure how long I was out, but maybe an hour ago."

The black and silver tom shared a look with his mate. If they'd listened to Demeter's instincts this might not have happened.

It was Alonzo who saw the look. "What do you two know that we don't?"

"That's about the time Deme said she felt Macavity was nearby. When he didn't show himself we just assumed he'd left. We never thought..."

He was cut off by Tumble. "You could have stopped him. She would be safe if you'd acted on her instinct instead of ignoring it. You're supposed to be the Protector for everyone, not just Demeter!" When he realized what he was saying, Tumble hung his head. "I'm sorry Munkustrap. I didn't mean..."

"No need to apologize, its okay. You have every right to be upset Tumble. Come on, let's get you to Jenny so she can take care of your injuries."

"There's no time for that, we have to go after them. We have to rescue her."

"I know you're worried but you're not going to do Solstice any good if you're too hurt to fight. We'll get her back Tumble, I promise you that."

The younger tom allowed himself to be led off to Jenny to have his injuries taken care of but his thoughts were on Solstice. He prayed to the Everlasting Cat that she was okay.

* * *

Solstice awoke to a pounding headache; it felt like someone had used her head as a battering ram. She whimpered from the pain and that made it hurt even more. As she became more awake her senses kicked in and her nose twitched. There was the tangy smell of blood in the air along with other things she couldn't put a name to. When she opened her eyes a little so she could see she didn't recognize her surroundings. It took her a moment to recall what happened and when she did she bolted upright. The sudden motion made her feel nauseous and she closed her eyes, trying to make her head stop spinning.

* * *

Macavity watched the young queen sleep. She'd been out for a little while now and he was getting impatient. When they'd gotten back to the warehouse and brought her to this small room he ordered Nightshade to put her down. The black tom wanted to hang around but Macavity sent him away. He wanted no one in the room when he questioned her about her mother.

When his patience came to an end he stalked across the floor, intending to kick her awake if need be. He was almost disappointed when she suddenly sat up. "It's a good thing for you, you woke up," he hissed. "Then again, maybe not," he added with a laugh that sent a shiver of fear through her.

Solstice's eyes widened in fear and she scooted away from him until her back hit the ball behind her. "Wh-what do you want?" she asked and hated the way her voice shook.

"Is that any way to greet your own father?" Macavity growled. "I see my reputation precedes me. That might make things easier for you." He leaned in so he was close to her and grinned evilly. "What I want, Solstice dear, is to know who your mother is."

When he leaned towards her Solstice shrank back as much as the wall allowed. "How... do you know my name?" she asked before adding, "What do you want with my mother?"

"I have my ways," he replied with a sneer. He could tell she was afraid of him and he liked that. He thrived on the fear of others. "As for your other question, I would think your main concern would be for yourself."

She swallowed nervously and shook her head. "Why do you want to know who my mother is?" she asked again.

Macavity snarled in her face. "Because she needs to be punished for her deceit. Now tell me who she is."

Solstice shook her head in refusal. She might have been hurt by her mother keeping the truth from her but she would not turn her over to Macavity.

Her refusal enraged him and he struck her hard across the face. Her head snapped back against the wall with a thud and for a moment she almost blacked out. "I could have made this easy for you my dear, but you have chosen the hard way." His claws came out and slowly raked down her arm, drawing blood and causing her to scream. "Are you ready to talk now?" he snarled in her face.

Her head pounded from the impact with the wall but that was nothing compared to the fire she felt in her arm from his claws raking down it. Still she shook her head in refusal.

He was hoping that was her answer. The real fun began then. Fun for him anyway. He struck her repeatedly across the face before dragging his claws across her stomach, tearing through the skin. When she started to pass out he dug a claw into her shoulder.

The pain brought her awake and she screamed. "Kestra!" When she realized what she said she paled.

"What was that?" He looked down at her cowering form and smirked. "That didn't take as long as I'd hoped it would. I was looking forward to torturing you more."

Solstice hung her head. She hadn't meant to say her mother's name but there was nothing she could do about that now. She could only hope her mother could forgive her for being so weak.

Macavity straightened and strode across the small room to the door and knocked. When he did it was opened for him. He stepped out, turned around, and smirked at her. "Rest well, my dear." He laughed at the look she gave him and shut the door.

"No one but Freya is allowed in there, understand?"

The henchcat guarding the door nodded. "Yes sir." He shuddered at the smirk on Macavity's face. He'd heard the little queen's screams, he knew she was hurt, but he also knew Macavity wasn't through with her. They didn't call him a monster of depravity for nothing.

* * *

Nightshade paced his small quarters, growling in aggravation. He'd never felt such burning lust for a queen before. He usually ignored them but he wanted the little ginger queen. Somehow though, he didn't think Macavity was going to make that easy for him. He'd gotten the distinct feeling when Macavity was eying her sleeping form that he was considering taking her himself. It would be just like the boss to use the little queen first before passing her on to another tom. She looked so sweet and innocent and Nightshade wanted to be the one to break her.

* * *

When Macavity left Solstice curled up in a ball and cried quietly. She knew her face was bruised, she could feel her left eye swelling closed, but the pain from that was mild compared to the pain in her arm and stomach. She started licking her injuries to clean them and winced now and then when her tears dripped onto the open wounds. When the door opened she whimpered and tried to curl tighter, expecting it to be Macavity.

"Tut now, uncurl yourself so I can take care of those wounds."

Solstice blinked and looked up at the calico queen who spoke. There was a scar on one side of her face from a claw and more scars on her chest. In her paws she held bandaging and what smelled like ointment of some kind. Solstice uncurled and watched the other queen warily.

"Och, there now, I'm not going to hurt you. Macavity'd have my head if I did. What's your name then?"

"Solstice," she whispered. She didn't understand why the other queen was there.

"Pretty name for a pretty queen. He's not all bad you know. Well, as long as you do what he wants anyway. I'm Freya." She set about cleansing the wounds before applying antibiotic ointment to them. When Solstice hissed she shushed her. "This will keep them from getting infected. I must say, your presence here has caused quite a stir. Macavity wasn't too pleased to find out you even existed. I can't say I envy your mum when Macavity gets his claws into her. He'll make her regret not telling him."

Solstice glared at her. She didn't appreciate the queen rubbing in her fact the fact she'd betrayed her mother to Macavity.

"Och, what's with the glare kitten? Oh, you feel guilty about telling him dontcha?" At her nod Freya patted her head. "Don't be. He would have gotten it out of you eventually. It was best for you to tell him sooner than later." She got the wounds cleansed and bandaged then checked the bruising on her face. "It'll take a few days for these to go down but you'll be fine. I don't think you're going to scar, not this time at least. I'll be back in a bit with something for you to eat."

Solstice waited until she was gone before she curled back up, careful of her injuries. She didn't want something to eat. She wanted to go home. Her thoughts turned to Tumblebrutus and her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know if he was dead or alive. "Please be okay Tumble," she whispered.

* * *

"Well?" Macavity snapped when Freya entered his throne room.

"Och, she'll be fine, the wounds weren't too terribly deep. She's right petrified though. Still, I don't think she's going to be broken too easily. She's got a bit o'spirit in her."

"Good, I like them spirited. They're more fun to break." Macavity grinned at the ideas that ran through his head. He knew the Jellicles would try to rescue her eventually. She was a Jellicle, they wouldn't leave her in his clutches for long. In the meantime however he was going to have some fun. Perhaps he'd let Nightshade have a little fun with her too. Grinning evilly, he waved Freya off before closing his eyes to think about what he was going to do to his 'little girl'.

* * *

Freya pitied the little queen. She'd seen that look on Macavity's face before and knew he was plotting some very vile things for her. She shook her head and went to get Solstice something to eat. She would need all her strength to survive the coming days.

As she approached the room Solstice was being held in, Freya cocked her head at the black tom arguing with the guard. She wasn't sure why Nightshade was there; the tom seemed completely unaffected by any of the queens.

"Sorry, boss' orders. Only one allowed in the room is Freya," Bracken said. "You got a problem with it, take it up with the boss."

"Damn him," Nightshade hissed. "She was supposed to be my reward," he growled and stalked off.

Freya kept the smirk off her face as the tom stormed past her. Things were definitely getting interesting. She nodded at Bracken who unlocked the door so she could slip inside with the food. It was a wasted effort on her part though as she found the young queen had cried herself to sleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Freya left. She might as well let the poor thing sleep now while she could. After all, once Macavity decided to start having fun with her there would be little time for rest.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this, it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

**A/N: **I would like to thank **Zapharina** for being such a loyal reader and for her input on the course this fic is going to take. It is very much appreciated and even if no one else reads and likes this, I at least know she does!

* * *

It was morning when Tumblebrutus opened his eyes again. After Munkustrap and Alonzo had helped him to the infirmary, which was really an old refrigerator turned on its side and missing its door, Jenny had given him something she said would help with the pain. What it really did was knock him out so she could tend to his injuries with fewer interruptions.

His eyes fluttered open slowly and he groaned at the brightness of the sun. Sun? That meant it was morning. His eyes opened completely and he started to get up but collapsed back, hissing in pain.

Jenny, who'd been dozing beside him, was instantly awake. She placed a light paw on his shoulder and urged him to stay still. "Easy Tumblebrutus, it'll be a few days before you're healed enough to get up."

"A few days! I don't have a few days. Solstice doesn't have a few days. We have to save her. Bast only knows what that sadistic tom is doing to her."

Jennyanydots was a gentle queen but she could be firm when she needed to be. "And just what good are you going to do her or anyone else if you're so hurt you can barely move? How do you think she would feel if you rushed in there and got yourself killed because you weren't healed enough to fight? Do you really want her to blame herself for your death?"

Tumble groaned and closed his eyes. He knew she was right, even if he was reluctant to admit it. "You're right, I know you are, but that doesn't make this any easier. I can't stop thinking about what he might be doing to her right now."

"I know it doesn't. If it will set your mind at ease, at least somewhat, they're already planning the rescue. The hardest part is figuring out exactly where she is."

He hadn't thought of that. "Heaviside, how are we going to find her? We don't even know where his base of operations is."

"Actually, we do. Are you forgetting that Mungojerrie does little jobs for him at times? The only real reason that tom hasn't been exiled from the tribe is because he's got a good heart, despite who he associates with. He's helping to plan Solstice's rescue just like he did when Macavity catnapped Demeter." Jenny remembered how hard it had been on her middle daughter when Munkustrap first rescued her from Macavity. If Demeter's reaction was any indication, both Solstice and Tumblebrutus had a very hard road ahead of them.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about him. I want to be there, when they rescue her."

"Then you need to rest and heal." She held a shallow dish for him to drink from, it had water and medicine to help him sleep.

Tumble nodded and begrudgingly lapped up the medicine-laced water before allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

After the little chat with his daughter, Macavity sent some of his henchcats to fetch the little queen's mother. He remembered Kestra. She was shallow, self-centered, and conceited. He wasn't sure which he'd enjoyed more, using her body or seeing the look on her face when he'd informed her he was tired of her. The orange and gold queen had been stunned. She would no doubt think he'd changed his mind when his henchcats showed up. He'd given them strict orders to not let her know anything was wrong.

He was silently contemplating Kestra's punishment when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," he barked out.

When the door opened Kestra sauntered in, preening. She assumed Macavity had finally come to his senses about her.

Macavity smirked at the look on her face. The deceitful little queen actually thought he wanted her back. This was going to be so much fun. "Kestra, you look ravishing as always," he purred, which earned him a seductive smile.

"I knew you'd realize eventually that I was the best you'd ever had and want me back," she replied, sauntering up to him.

She was an attractive queen, he'd give her that. His thoughts turned to another little queen and he grinned. "Come with me, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, a surprise. I like surprises."

"Then you will just _love_ this one," he chuckled. He led her out of his throne room and down a long corridor to a room being guarded by her old mate, Bracken.

Kestra eyed Bracken. What were they doing there and why was he guarding the room they were going to? It didn't make much sense to her.

Bracken ignored Kestra; he'd learned a long time ago just what kind of queen she was. When Macavity nodded he unlocked the door and opened it for them then stepped aside so they could enter.

* * *

Solstice was vaguely aware that night had passed and morning had come. Her stomach growled and she realized she'd fallen asleep before Freya could bring her some food. She hurt everywhere and her head throbbed, making her whimper softly. The door opened but she stayed curled up, hoping it was Freya bringing her something to eat.

* * *

Macavity led Kestra inside and made sure she couldn't see what was in there until the door was closed and locked behind them. Once that was done he strode forward and kicked the bundle of fur. "Wakey, wakey, you have a visitor," he sneered.

Kestra stood by the door too shocked to move. She knew even before the other cat lifted its head that it was Solstice. She would recognize her daughter anywhere. She took in the bandaging on her daughter's arm and stomach, as well as the bruising on her face, and narrowed her eyes. "You bastard," she hissed at Macavity, which only made him laugh.

When Macavity kicked her she just curled tighter, not wanting to see who the 'visitor' was. When she heard her mother's voice though her head snapped up and her eyes widened. "Mother?" Her mother was unharmed so far but she doubted that would last long. "I'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to tell him."

Kestra realized what was going on and shifted back away from them. Macavity hadn't brought her there because he wanted her back, he'd brought her there to punish her. "What have you done?" she hissed at her daughter.

Macavity turned at Kestra's voice and one paw lashed out, catching her across the face. The force of the blow was so strong it made her stumble. "You deceitful little bitch," he snarled. It was the ultimate insult, to be compared to a female Pollicle in such a way. "How dare you keep your pregnancy hidden form me," he continued, hitting her repeatedly.

Kestra stumbled back before lifting her arms to try to protect her face and head from his attack. "I did it because I knew you'd never have me again if you knew," she whimpered.

That just made him even angrier and his claws raked her arms. "You should have gotten rid of it," he snarled.

"I couldn't," she gasped. At his continued attack she tried to curl up even though she was still standing.

When Kestra tried to protect herself it infuriated him. His claws tore into her, and when she curled up he shredded her back. Her ear-piercing screams were like music to his ears.

Solstice was frozen with fear. Her mother's screams made her bury her face in her paws and sob. It was her fault her mother was being hurt. She was weak and she'd betrayed her. "Stop it!" she finally screeched, unable to bear any more of her mother's pain-filled screams.

Macavity turned and snarled at her. "You DARE to command me?" He raised a paw and struck her hard across the face, splitting her lip. He stood there breathing hard, staring at her, before sneering in her face. "Enjoy your little family reunion," he hissed before turning and banging on the door. When it opened he stormed out and slammed it behind him.

Solstice crawled to her mother and reached out a tentative paw, wanting to comfort her but afraid of hurting her at the same time. "I'm so sorry mother. I'm so sorry I was weak. If I'd only been stronger... if I'd only kept my mouth shut, you wouldn't be here."

"Don't touch me," Kestra hissed. "I should have killed you when you were born. He'll never want me again, not after this."

Solstice pulled her paw back as if she'd been burned. She crawled back to the blanket she'd slept on the night before and curled up, whimpering. "You... can't mean that," she whispered.

When Kestra lifted her head to look at her daughter there was so much pain in her yellow eyes it made Solstice want to hug her. The younger queen stayed where she was though out of fear of being rejected again.

* * *

The screams echoed through the warehouse and Nightshade growled, eyes narrowing. He was unaware of Kestra's presence and assumed Macavity was torturing Solstice. The fact that the ginger tom still hadn't honored his end of the deal by rewarding him only made Nightshade that much angrier.

Of all the henchcats Macavity had, the black tom was the only one who wasn't terrified of him. Yes Macavity was cruel, sadistic, and evil, but so was Nightshade. He had his own reasons for working for Macavity and they didn't include being a mere henchcat forever. Of course he kept those reasons to himself. No need for someone to find out and ruin things for him after all. He smirked and thought about his plans for the future. If everything went the way he hoped, he would be the cat all others feared.

* * *

Macavity stalked through the warehouse until he reached Freya's quarters. "You'll find the ignorant little queen who made the mistake of giving birth in the same room as our daughter," he said with a sneer. "See to her wounds but she is to receive the most minimal of care, understood?"

Freya's eyes widened a little at his orders. The most minimal of care meant she was allowed to cleanse them but nothing else. It would be a long, painful, and messy recovery, -if- she recovered. "Yes sir," Freya replied with a curt nod. When Macavity left she gathered what she needed and made her way to the other side of the warehouse.

* * *

Solstice stayed where she was but she watched her mother through half-closed eyes. Kestra lay where she'd collapsed, shivering from the pain and loss of blood. Her eyes drifted closed and she prayed to the Everlasting Cat for sleep to claim her. If she passed out she wouldn't hurt so much.

When the door opened both queens flinched. When Solstice saw that it was only Freya she relaxed a little. Then she saw that Freya only had a cloth with her. A bowl of water was brought in and the door was closed again. "Freya?" she whispered. "Why don't you have bandages?"

The older queen tilted her head. There was blood on the corner of Solstice's mouth which meant Macavity had struck her as well. "Och, just following orders. I am to clean them only. It'll be up to the Everlasting Cat whether she heals or dies." She saw the ginger queen flinch and shook her head. "You best be getting used to this. He can be very cruel when he's defied. The sooner you accept your fate, the better."

Solstice shook her head. "You're wrong. The Jellicles will come for me. I'm one of them, they won't leave me here."

"You're so sure of that are you? You've already been here nearly a day and there's no sign of them yet. They won't find this an easy place to get in to."

"They'll come, I know they will." Tumble wouldn't let them leave her there. She refused to let herself think that he might be dead and they might think she had something to do with it. She had to believe he was alive and coming to rescue her.

"You're living in a fantasy world," Kestra hissed at her. "Once he has you, the only way you're getting out is if he lets you out and I don't think he's going to do that any time soon." She growled when Freya started cleaning her wounds.

"That's not true," Solstice said, glaring at her mother. "He catnapped Demeter once and they rescued her." Of course she had no idea just how long the black and gold queen was in captivity or how long it had taken her to recover from it.

"Demeter." Kestra laughed, which hurt and made her hiss. "Demeter is a Jellicle from birth, you aren't. Are you really gullible enough to think they'd risk their lives for the likes of you? If you believe that then you deserve whatever happens to you."

Solstice hung her head. "They said I was one of them," she whispered. She buried her face in her arms to hide her tears. It hadn't taken much for her mother to make her feel like that ugly, unlovable kitten again.

* * *

Freya worked silently, listening to their conversation, and when she was done she left just as silently. After leaving the room she went to report all she'd heard. She knew he would be in his throne room; that was where he always was. She knocked and paused, waiting for him to respond.

"Enter," he growled. He'd been sitting on his throne idly drumming his claws on the arm while he thought. "This better be important," he said, cocking his head at her.

"Och, I thought you might like to know what mother and daughter discussed while I was in there. It was intriguing."

"Oh? Do tell," he sneered, expecting to be bored.

"It seems there is no real love loss between mother and daughter. Not on the mother's part at least. She thinks the young queen is a fool to believe the Jellicles will try to rescue her. She went as far as to tell her daughter she deserves whatever happens to her."

"Did she now? Well then Kestra won't have any objections to what I have planned." The smile on his face chilled her. "Clean the little queen up, see that she's fed, then take her to my quarters and lock her in. Report to me when it's done."

"As you wish." Freya inclined her head and left.

The first order of business was food. She took a tray to the room and carried it in. Kestra had finally fallen asleep and Solstice was still curled up on her blanket. "You fell asleep before you could eat last night. I'll be back in a bit to see if you're finished." She set the tray down and left.

As soon as she was gone Solstice began to eat, not caring about being careful. She was too hungry to worry about that. All too soon the food was gone and she sighed. At least she didn't feel like she was starving anymore.

With her belly somewhat full she started to relax and dozed off. She was jolted awake by a slightly painful tug on her ear. When she opened her eyes she saw Freya standing over her.

"Up, on your feet now," the calico queen ordered. When the younger queen stood up she moved around her to make sure she was presentable. "Och, these have to go," she said, referring to the bandages. It didn't take her long to remove them and then she nodded.

Solstice was confused by Freya's gruffness. Until now the older queen had been almost nice to her. When she was ordered to stand she did so nervously and swallowed when the bandages were removed.

"Follow me," the calico ordered and Solstice nodded.

Aphis, the henchcat who was on duty, eyed the little ginger queen. Even with the bruising evident on her face she was a beauty. He snickered when she hung her head and scooted closer to the calico.

When Freya walked away Solstice followed, just behind and a little to the side of her. She was scared because she had no clue where she was being taken. "Freya? What's going on?" she asked. When the queen didn't answer her Solstice grabbed her arm.

Freya spun and hissed at her. "Keep your paws to yourself if you know what's good for you."

The younger queen jumped back a bit at the sudden aggression. "I... I don't understand. What's going on? Why... why are you being like this?"

The older queen laughed. "You're mother is right, you are gullible. I was being nice before because I was ordered to be," she said with a smirk. "You have a very rude awakening ahead of you kitten. Now move."

Solstice flinched and followed her silently. She should have realized the queen wasn't really nice since she worked for Macavity. Maybe she was gullible after all.

* * *

Macavity waited until he knew Solstice was no longer in the room before he returned. He smirked at the sleeping queen before going over to her and kicking her. "Get up Kestra, we need to talk."

Kestra gasped as a foot collided with her side. At the voice she struggled to open her eyes and looked up at him. It took her a moment but she finally managed to get to her feet.

"You did a very bad thing Kestra. You know how I feel about kittens, and you know what I usually do with them. Not only did you not tell me you were pregnant, but you kept it instead of getting rid of it." He held up a paw when she started to speak. "However, I'm going to forgive you, provided..."

Kestra wasn't sure she liked the look in his eyes. It meant someone was going to suffer and soon. "Provided what?" she asked hesitantly.

"Provided you do not object to me doing as I please with her."

Kestra blinked; she knew exactly what he meant. The question was, could she really stand by and say nothing? Could she really live with herself? Then self-preservation kicked in and Kestra shrugged as best she could. "What difference does it make to me? If it's a choice between either her, or me, I choose me."

Macavity laughed. "Glad to hear you see it my way. You're free to go." He smirked, turned around, and walked out.

* * *

Freya opened the door leading into Macavity's private quarters and when Solstice hesitated the calico grabbed her, jerked her inside, and shoved her towards the far wall. "Let me tell you now, as soon as I lock this door you'll have no way out. The windows don't open and even if you manage to break the glass, they're covered with wire. You might as well accept your fate kitten."

Solstice looked around, trying to figure out where she was. The room had a dark feel to it and she whispered. "Where... am I?"

"Where?" Freya snickered. "Why, Macavity's private quarters, of course. He's going to have quite a bit of fun with you kitten. I almost pity you. Almost." She smirked at the fear in the younger queen's eyes. When Solstice shook her head and backed into a corner she laughed harshly. "Better say goodbye to your innocence kitten. By the time he's finished with you there won't be any of it left. He's going to use you up, then toss you aside. Or perhaps he'll give you to Nightshade as his personal play toy. That tom is almost as sadistic as Macavity." She turned, strode out of the room, and closed the door behind her, leaving Solstice cowering in the corner in fear.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this, it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

**A/N:** This chapter is a little shorter than the previous chapters because it was... difficult to write. I kept wanting to go into detail but remembered I couldn't because it would violate the ratings. It was also difficult simply because of what took place IN the chapter. Oddly enough, I found it somewhat therapeutic though. Go figure.

Anywho, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Solstice wasn't sure how much time had passed since Freya shoved her into the room and left. She was still huddled in the corner farthest from the door with her arms wrapped around herself to keep from shivering. Every little noise made her jump. She knew that eventually Macavity would come.

Freya's words came back to her and she whimpered. She was young but she wasn't stupid. The events from her first heat had taught her a lot about life. She knew what was going to happen when Macavity arrived and thinking about it made her feel sick. She curled up where she was and stared at the door, praying for a miracle.

* * *

Freya left the little queen in Macavity's quarters and made her way to his throne room. She chuckled at the fear she remembered seeing in Solstice's eyes. The queen was obviously sheltered if she was so easily fooled by someone pretending to be nice. She'd enjoyed this particular assignment. When she reached the room she knocked and waited for his command to enter.

Macavity lounged on his throne, which was really just an old dining room chair with arms, waiting for Freya. At the knock her barked out his usual 'Enter' and smirked when she stepped inside. "Well?"

The calico queen inclined her head. "Och, she's safely secured in your quarters as requested."

"Ah, good. See that our other guest is comfortable and see to her wounds properly. After that, get some rest, you've had quite the day."

"I see you didn't get any trouble from the mother?" She laughed harshly. "Smart queen. Have a good night sir." She left, took care of Kestra's injuries, saw she had something to eat, and then retired to her quarters.

* * *

When Nightshade learned from Aphis that Freya took the ginger queen somewhere else he went to her quarters to wait for her. He stayed in the shadows, completely hidden from view, until the calico was inside with the door closed behind her. "Hello Freya," he hissed, causing her to jump.

"Nightshade. What are you doing in my quarters? Get out of here." She tried to sound brave but there was something so unsettling about the tom. Everyone else feared Macavity, everyone except for Nightshade.

"Where is she Freya?" At the look on her face he growled. "Don't play stupid, you're not good at it. I know you moved the ginger queen, I just don't know where you moved her to."

Freya's back straightened and she lifted her chin. "She's in Macavity's private quarters." Something flashed in the black tom's eyes that made her flinch.

Nightshade snarled, pushed past her, and stormed out. He raked claws down the wall, tearing grooves into it, before he forced himself to calm down. It was too soon to challenge the Napoleon of Crime to a physical battle.

Once he was sure he had himself under control he went to the throne room. He knew Macavity would still be there; the ginger tom enjoyed making the queens wait in fear, it heightened the pleasure for him.

"What is it?" Macavity said from where he sat, sounding completely bored. When Nightshade stalked in he snickered. "What can I do for you Nightshade?"

The black tom narrowed his eyes at him. "You could give me my reward."

"I distinctly recall saying you would be well rewarded once I had what I wanted. I haven't had that... yet. You'll get your reward in a few days."

Nightshade growled at him and his claws came out. He'd wanted to be the one to strip her of her innocence, to break her, but Macavity wasn't going to allow that.

"Mind your tone unless you plan to follow that through," Macavity said, almost casually. When the black tom backed down he smirked. "That's what I thought. Leave me."

Nightshade forced his claws to retract and took a calming breath. 'It's too soon' he reminded himself. He nodded curtly at the order and strode out.

Macavity watched him leave. He was going to have to keep a close eye on that tom. "Not tonight though," he chuckled. Thinking about the fun he was about to have he grinned and left his throne room.

* * *

Solstice was getting tired of staring at the door. Her eyes felt heavy and she knew she was getting sleepy but she didn't want to fall asleep. She didn't want him to catch her in such a helpless position. As her eyes drifted closed she thought 'I'll just rest them for a moment'. Her 'moment' turned into fifteen. She heard a noise outside the door, one that wasn't fading away, and jerked awake. She heard the faint click of the lock and curled up as tightly as she could.

* * *

When he reached his quarters, Macavity paused and listened. There was silence from the other side of the door and he smirked. The little queen most likely drifted off while waiting. He unlocked the door and slipped inside before locking it again.

His eyes scanned the room quickly before falling on her small form huddled in the corner farthest from him. Her yellow eyes widened in fear and he smirked. "I hear you believe the Jellicles will come and rescue you, my dear. Funny, I don't see them. Do you really think they would risk their necks for the daughter of the Napoleon of Crime? Do you really think they care about you at all? They're probably rejoicing that you're gone. Especially Demeter. I'm sure you were a constant reminder of all the horrible things I did to her."

He approached as he spoke and stood over her. "Do you know how long it took for them to rescue her?" At the slight shake of her head he leaned down and sneered at her. "Three weeks. She was mine, to do with as I pleased, for three weeks. She was one of them from the time she was born and it took them almost a month to get up the nerve to come and get her."

Solstice shook her head in denial. They couldn't have left Demeter there that long... could they? If that were true, how much longer would it take for them to rescue her?

Macavity watched as his words sunk in. Of course, he didn't tell her that the reason it took the Jellicles so long was because he'd changed hideouts before they had the chance, and it took them a little longer to find him as a result. He waited until the hope began to fade from her eyes before he grabbed her.

Solstice screamed when his claws dug into her shoulders as he dragged her to her feet. She hissed and scratched, trying to get away, but that just made him laugh.

"I'm so glad you have some fire in you. It's so much more fun to break the fiery ones," he hissed. His mouth came down on hers so hard she tasted blood from where her lips were cut on her teeth. Another scream was ripped from her when her arms were suddenly pulled up over her head so violently they were almost pulled out of socket. He held them over her head with one paw while the other slid down her body, claws nicking her skin every so often, making her whimper.

Solstice closed her eyes and tried to separate herself from what was happening to her. If she could just shut it out like she'd done when she was a kitten and someone was cruel to her, then maybe she would survive. It took time but she finally managed it. She still screamed from the pain, the tears still slid down her cheeks to mat her fur, but she wasn't 'there'. Eventually the pain became too much though, even with her shutting herself off from what was happening, and she passed out.

He wasn't sure when the screaming stopped but he looked down to realize that at some point she'd blacked out. It didn't matter too much, he was finished anyway. He threw her down, which caused her to moan softly, and left her where she fell. He was quite pleased with himself and stretched out on his bed, quickly falling asleep with a contented smile on his face.

* * *

Solstice wasn't sure how long she'd been there. The days had begun to run together for her. Her world had narrowed down to periods of blessed sleep where she felt nothing, and periods of agony as Macavity used her body to please himself. There wasn't a single place on her body that didn't hurt. The first couple of times she'd fought back and he'd made her pay for it. Her back, arms, and chest bore deep gashes from his claws. Now she just took what he did to her and tried to tell herself it didn't matter.

* * *

Nightshade was furious. For three days he'd waited for Macavity to decide he was finished with Solstice. Each time the boss used her he would hear her screams and growl. He wasn't furious because she was screaming, he was furious because it was Macavity making her scream. It should have been him breaking the little ginger queen. He'd earned his reward and thus far he hadn't received it.

* * *

Solstice was dragged from sleep by a foot slamming into her side. "Get up," a voice snarled and she knew it was Macavity. She forced herself to open her eyes and slowly got to her feet. It obviously wasn't fast enough for him as he jerked her up, wrenching her already abused shoulder, and dragged her along with him. She didn't dare ask where they were going, that would just mean more pain.

He dragged her through the warehouse and into his throne room before tossing her down. Once he was seated he turned to one of his henchcats and growled. "Tell Nightshade I have something for him." The tom looked at the little queen, smirked, and left. Eventually she'd break and start to enjoy what was being done to her, they all did.

* * *

"Hey Nightshade, boss wants to see you in the throne room."

Nightshade was sparring with one of the other henchcats. When they weren't working they staged mock fights in order to stay in shape. The black tom growled his response before heading that way. He knocked and entered before inclining his head at Macavity. As he moved closer to the throne he spotted the ginger queen curled up at the foot of it.

"That didn't take very long," Macavity chuckled.

"You wanted to see me?" he growled, deliberately ignoring the whimpers coming from the queen.

"Oh yes, it's time to reward you for a job well done. She's quite a bit of fun and still so snug. Do whatever you want with her when you've tired of her."

A smile crept across the black tom's face that made Solstice shiver. She remembered Freya saying something about a black tom who'd taken an interest in her. The calico queen had said that he was just as cruel as Macavity. Looking up at the cat smiling at her she knew he had to be the tom Freya was talking about.

"Yeah, you give her to me now, after you've already broken her," he hissed.

Macavity laughed. "Don't be so sure of that. She is my daughter after all. Take her away," he said with a wave of his paw.

Nightshade turned to the young queen and picked her up; making her walk would take too long. He'd already waited three days to have her; he didn't want to have to drag her along behind him. He nodded at Macavity and strode out.

* * *

Solstice was startled when he picked her up but she wasn't foolish enough to think it was because he wasn't going to hurt her. She stayed stiff in his arms with her head down, refusing to look at him. Her spirit was damaged by her ordeal at Macavity's paws but it wasn't broken yet. As the door to his quarters was opened she prayed to the Everlasting Cat that Tumble and the others would get there soon.

She felt him put her down on his bed and swallowed. When his paw slid down her body she shuddered in revulsion. She kept her eyes tightly closed; she didn't want to see the lust she knew was in his eyes.

"Still so beautiful, even after three days with him," he murmured. "I hope he hasn't put out your fire, it's not quite as much fun when the queen doesn't fight back. Even if he has though, I'm going to enjoy you."

There was a sudden, sharp pain on her right hip and she hissed. On instinct she scratched him and was startled to hear him laugh. She'd expected him to hit her.

"There's that fire," he growled.

Before she could react she felt his weight atop her. Even after the hell she'd suffered with Macavity she couldn't make herself just lay there. She hissed, scratched, and bit, but that only aroused him more. When she bit his shoulder a little harder than he liked he struck her hard across the face, splitting her lip. He panted and growled as he used her for his own pleasure, not caring if she enjoyed it or not.

Solstice blacked out for a few seconds when he struck her. The blow was enough to make her stop fighting him and she just lay there with her eyes closed until he finally rolled off of her.

After releasing, Nightshade rolled off her and growled. "I see why he kept you for a few days," he said, smirking at her. When he ran his paw down her and she flinched he laughed. "You might as well get used to this. You belong to me now and I won't be getting tired of you any time soon."

Solstice curled up and buried her face against her arms to hide her silent tears. She'd already learned to not let them see or hear her crying. She felt a shift and then heard the sound of the door closing and knew he was gone. She curled up tighter and when she realized he wasn't coming back she allowed herself to relax and cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this, it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

For four days Tumblebrutus was in and out of consciousness. The medicine Jennyanydots gave him was designed to keep him too groggy to try to get out of bed. She hated giving it to him but it was the only way they could get him to stay put. He kept wanting to leave before he was healed enough to.

On the morning of the fifth day she decided he was well enough to get out of bed. She knew he was anxious to rush to the rescue, not that she blamed him. She could only imagine the condition Solstice was going to be in when they finally reached her.

She glanced up at the black and silver tabby who waited near the door to the infirmary. "The doctor in me says he should wait a few more days but the mother in me knows Solstice is running out of time."

"Does that mean I can get up?" Tumble asked. At her nod he tossed the blanket aside. "About time. What's the plan Munkustrap?" he asked the other tom.

"We're waiting for Mungojerrie to get back. He went to make sure she hasn't been moved. Don't worry, we're going in tonight. We just have to wait for him to get back."

Tumble nodded and left the infirmary. "I'll be ready to go," he growled. He was anxious, he was ready to go -now- but he knew it would be best to wait until dark.

Jenny watched Tumble leave before speaking again. "That tom's got a hard road ahead of him. He's going to need your help more than anyone's Munkustrap."

The Jellicle Protector sighed. "I know. I just wonder if he'll accept it."

"He will. Maybe not at first but he will, because he loves her."

"I hope you're right Jenny, for both their sakes." He shook his head slightly. "Make sure you have plenty of supplies on hand, just in case. You might want to make sure you have help too."

Jenny gave him a look. "Are you suggesting I don't know how to do my job?"

"Oh no, never Jenny. You know it better than anyone."

The older queen laughed at him. "I'm teasing you. Go on, I'll be ready tonight when you come back with her."

Munkustrap nodded and left. He had a few more things to take care of before night arrived.

* * *

Mungojerrie sauntered into the warehouse and did what he was second best at; listening. Sure he was best known for being a thief, but he had to listen to know if his target was approachable. He caught snippets of conversations but none of it was what he needed to hear. He didn't get discouraged though because he knew it might take a little while to find out what he needed. He just continued listening until he heard what he'd come there to hear.

"She's definitely a looker, even if she does look like the boss," a calico tom said to the gray tabby across from him.

Jerrie's ears perked up. He stayed quiet so they wouldn't know he was listening in.

"Yeah, Nightshade's going to have a lot of fun with that one. I hope he passes her on when he's had his fill of her. I wouldn't mind having a piece of her myself."

Aphis grunted. "You and me both. Too bad he keeps her locked in his quarters."

That was all Mungojerrie needed to hear. He slipped away unnoticed and took a round-about way back to the junkyard in case he was being followed.

* * *

Pouncival spotted his older brother leaving the infirmary and rushed over to him. "Tumble, you're up! It's about time. Did you hear they're going after Solstice tonight?"

Tumblebrutus held up a paw as his brother rushed towards him. He knew Pouncival had the tendency to be a bit hyper and he wasn't in the mood to be tackled. "Yeah, I know, I'm going with them."

The younger tom blinked at him. "What? But you're still hurt."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going. I have to Pounce."

Pouncival looked at him and had a moment of clarity. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Tell me something Pounce, if it was Jemi who was in danger, would you let a few scratches stop you from rescuing her?"

His brother shook his head. "No, probably not. Just be careful okay? You're my brother, I don't want something to happen to you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He watched as Pouncival went off in search of the soon-to-be queen they'd been discussing and shook his head. He hoped nothing bad ever happened to the two of them.

* * *

It was late afternoon, they still had a few hours before dark, and Tumble was getting restless. Mungojerrie still hadn't returned and he was getting worried. He paced the clearing in the center of the junkyard and glanced up at the sky, urging it to get dark faster.

"Glaring at the sun won't make it set any sooner," a voice said behind him and he turned with a growl. "I thought we settled my ill-placed comment already."

"Tugger. What do you want?" Tumblebrutus hadn't exactly forgiven the Maine Coon for implying that Solstice went with Macavity willingly.

"Whoa, calm down Patches, I'm sorry for what I said before. I was out of line."

"What's this, the Rum Tum Tugger is apologizing?"

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy it because it won't happen again. I'm in on the rescue tonight. Call it my way of making up for what I said before."

"Apology accepted. And Tugger? Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I know if it was Rina who was in trouble you'd do the same."

"Yeah, I would."

"Well, see you in a few hours." They nodded at each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

Jemima, Etcetera, and Electra were huddled together in the nursery. All three were worried for their friend and for the toms who would be going out to rescue her.

"Do you think... she's okay?" Etcetera asked.

"I don't know, but probably not. I mean, she's with Macavity. He catnapped Demeter once and look at how scared she is all the time," Electra replied.

"Yeah, but, she's his daughter," Etty said, shivering. "You don't think he would hurt her do you?"

"They don't call him a monster of depravity for nothing," Jemima said softly. "I think he's capable of all kinds of horrible things, even with his own daughter."

They all shared a look before shuddering. "What can we do?" Etty asked, feeling dejected.

Jellylorum, who was just bringing them some mousecakes for their supper, overheard the question. "What can you do about what dear?"

"Solstice. We know she's not going to be okay, when they rescue her I mean, so what can we do once she's back?"

Jelly set the cakes down before smiling at them. "You can be there for her. She's no doubt going to be hurt; she might even be scared of others for a while, especially toms. What she'll need most of all is friends who won't shun her and won't take it personally if she's afraid of being touched."

"We can do that," Electra said and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Then there' nothing for you to worry about. Eat your supper dears." She patted each of them on top of the head and left.

"Poor Solstice," Etty muttered.

"Yeah, poor Solstice," Electra and Jemima said in unison. They picked up their mousecakes and ate in silence, each wondering just how bad it was going to be.

* * *

The sun was setting when Mungojerrie finally returned to the junkyard. By this time Tumblebrutus was all but convinced the tom had gotten caught and wasn't coming. When he spotted Jerrie he hissed. "About bloody time!"

"'Ey, its no' easy ta make sure I wasn' followed," Jerrie said.

"I'm sure it's not Jerrie. Have you found what we need?" Munkustrap asked.

Everyone was assembled, even Old Deuteronomy, in the center of the junkyard. Munkustrap, Alonzo, Tugger, and Tumblebrutus would be going to the warehouse for the rescue. Plato and Coricopat would stay to keep the tribe protected, along with Skimbleshanks and Asparagus.

"A'course I did." He pulled something out of the sock he used when he was working and rolled it out. It was a rough sketch of the warehouse. "Right, now this 'ere is where ol' Macavity will mos' likely be," he said, pointing out the throne room. "An' this 'ere is where Solstice is. Door's kept locked but, I've go' a key that'll open any lock in the place."

"Is it a cell of some kind?" Tumble asked. The look on Jerrie's face told him it wasn't.

"'Fraid no'. There's a tom there who, well, I think ya can fig're it ou'." Something flashed in Tumble's eyes that made Jerrie swallow.

"Alright, we know where we need to go. Let's get in there and get out," Munkustrap said with a nod.

Demeter moved to Munkustrap's side and nuzzled him. "Be careful," she said softly.

"I will," he promised.

Alonzo and Tugger received similar words of caution from their mates.

As the toms left the junkyard the rest of the tribe settled down to wait. Most were certain it would be a long wait but that didn't matter. Six members of the tribe, including Solstice, were out there with their lives in danger. No one would leave until all six returned.

* * *

Five cats slipped through the shadows headed towards the warehouse. They paused when they saw the guard but it didn't take long for Munkustrap to get rid of him. Then they silently entered the massive structure. It was a lucky thing for them that a lot Macavity's henchcats were off doing one thing or another for the Napoleon of Crime; they weren't going to have as much opposition as they could have had.

As they reached the corridor where Solstice was being held they ran into trouble. Several henchcats spotted the four toms, as Jerrie stayed hidden outside to keep their means of escape open, and fighting ensued.

"Tumble, go and get Solstice, we can handle this," Munkustrap ordered.

Tumblebrutus nodded and after a quick glance at them he bolted.

* * *

Solstice was vaguely aware of noises outside the room she'd been locked in for two days. If she'd thought Macavity was bad, Nightshade was worse. He encouraged her to fight back at the beginning of their 'mating' sessions. If she refused he would beat her or cut her until she did what he wanted. That, of course, just made him more violent with her. He was a true sadist. The louder she screamed the more aroused he became. This time he'd become so aroused by her screams that he tore her. She felt it, he was too rough, and the pain from it made her scream before darkness claimed her.

* * *

Jerrie had given Tumble the key that would open any lock in the warehouse before they'd gone inside. When he reached the door he slid it into the lock and sent up a silent prayer that it worked. He almost sighed when the lock clicked open. Just as he was pushing the door open he heard her ear-piercing scream.

Shoving the door open Tumblebrutus saw the black tom who was forcing himself on Solstice. It was the same tom who'd grabbed her five nights ago at the junkyard. He was filled with such rage at her beaten, bloody body that he launched himself at the other cat, snarling.

* * *

Nightshade was basking in her screams when the door was suddenly shoved open. He lifted his head at the snarl and barely had time to register it before something slammed into him, knocking him off the bed.

He snarled at the other tom and his claws slashed through fur and skin. It only took Nightshade a few seconds to recognize him. "Come to rescue you're little queen? She's such a sweet little piece," he taunted.

Tumble hissed at the pain but it didn't stop his attack. There was so much rage and fury inside him and he aimed it at the black tom. He would pay for hurting the queen he loved. Tumblebrutus knew that if he didn't win this fight Solstice would be the one to suffer and he had no intention of letting that happen.

He felt teeth tearing into his shoulder and snarled. He spun and managed to bury his teeth into the other cat's throat. Biting down, he jerked his head, tearing through the skin.

Nightshade was a fighter but he wasn't prepared for the enraged attack aimed at him. He slashed and bit at the white and brown tom but that didn't seem to phase him. Then he made a mistake. He didn't protect his neck enough and he felt teeth sink in. There was a tearing sound and his throat felt like it was on fire. He stumbled and collapsed beside the bed. His breathing was ragged, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he thought 'I can't die like this'.

When the black tom fell and didn't get back up, Tumble rushed to Solstice's side. His eyes filled with tears at all the cuts, bruises, and blood that covered her small frame. For a moment he feared she'd died but then he saw that she was still breathing, thank Bast. Very carefully he slipped his arms beneath her and lifted her up.

"No... please... no more... I... can't..." She was unaware that it wasn't Nightshade who was touching her.

"Shh, its okay Solstice, he's never going to hurt you again." His body hurt from his injuries but he didn't care about that.

"Tumble?" She struggled to open her eyes.

"It's me. I'm getting you out of here."

"I knew you'd come," she whispered. When he lifted her up pain lanced through her and she screamed before passing out.

Tumble held her close to his chest and rushed out of the room, leaving the black tom for dead. He was met by Alonzo who was coming to see what was taking him so long.

* * *

After Tumblebrutus bolted down the corridor, Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Tugger tore into the henchcats. The fight wasn't long but it was fierce and all three toms were injured. Munkustrap had a nasty gash across one thigh, and Tugger was in the process of trying to find something to wrap around it, when he realized Tumble wasn't back yet. "Alonzo, go see if he needs some help. We need to get out of here before anyone comes back."

The black and white tom nodded and loped off down the corridor. He reached the door just as Tumble stepped out. His gaze took in the bloody form in Tumble's arms and he stumbled back. "Is she...?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"She's alive, but she's hurt, badly."

"So are you," Alonzo said, noticing the torn shoulder. "Let me take her for you."

"No. I'll carry her." The look in his eyes said there would be no arguing.

"Suit yourself. Let's go."

Tugger and Munkustrap looked up as they arrived and both pairs of eyes widened in fear at all the blood.

"She's alive," Alonzo said before either of them could ask.

There was no time for further questions. They rushed out the way they came in and made a beeline for the junkyard. Judging by Solstice's injuries she'd lost a lot of blood and needed medical attention right away.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this, it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

As the hours passed the younger members of the tribe fell asleep. Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera were huddled together. At some point Pouncival, Admetus, and Mistoffolees had curled around them protectively and they too had fallen asleep.

Cassandra, Demeter, and Bombalurina paced to keep their minds off their fear for their mates. Victoria felt a little guilty watching them because her mate was there with her. She could only imagine what the other queens were going through.

"Will you three please quit pacing?" Jellylorum said quietly so she wouldn't wake the kittens. "You're just going to wear yourselves out and Jenny may need all the extra paws she can get once they get back."

"If they get back," Rina hissed. "Shouldn't they have been back already? I don't remember it taking this long the last time." She saw the look her sister gave her and winced. "I'm sorry Deme, I'm just worried."

"I know Rina, its okay. I was wondering the same thing."

"They didn't have to go clear across London then. Don't worry dears, they'll be back, I'm sure of it." 'Please bring them all back,' Jellylorum silently prayed.

It was Coricopat and Tantomile who sensed them first. They stood up in unison and their heads turned, eyes seeking out what they'd sensed approaching.

* * *

Munkustrap leaned heavily on Tugger as they neared the junkyard. His right leg kept threatening to give out on him due to the deep gash in his thigh. "Thank the Everlasting Cat we've made it," he muttered. How Tumble had managed to carry Solstice the entire way with his injuries was beyond him. Then he remembered how he'd done the same with Demeter and knew it was because of love.

"Munkustrap!" Demeter cried when she saw her mate. She rushed to him and nuzzled him. "I was afraid I'd never see you again." Her eyes moved past him to the still form in Tumble's arms and she gasped.

"I'm fine Deme, or I will be." When she gasped he slipped an arm around her. "It's okay. She's alive love."

Demeter wasn't the only one who stared, all of the tribe did. Solstice's ginger fur was matted with blood, both fresh and dried. Both her eyes were puffy, bruises and cuts covered her face, and deep gashes covered her back, arms, and legs.

Jennyanydots came rushing up and stopped, staring in horror. It took several seconds for her to collect herself and she moved to Tumblebrutus. It was then she saw the trickle of blood coming from between the young queen's legs. She swallowed back the whimper that threatened and ushered him to the infirmary.

* * *

Long before the toms had returned Jenny had given the younger queens jobs to do. They would each take care of the injured toms so that Jenny could focus on Solstice. If anyone was in bad shape Jelly would help them. She had Tumble place Solstice in the closed off area at the back that she used for more private things and went to usher him out.

"I'm not leaving Jenny, I can't."

The older queen looked him in the eye. "You will go out so I can take care of her injuries. Do you really think she would want you here to see the full extent of what was done to her? There are some things that need to remain private." Her voice was firm but gentle.

His ears drooped and he turned around to leave. Jenny felt bad about having to upset him like that but he really didn't need to be in there at that moment. "Have your own injuries taken care of by one of the queens. I'll let you know when you can see her."

She was glad she'd given the younger queens something to do; she didn't want them to see this. "Jelly dear, I'm going to need your help."

The older queens closed the curtain, blocking out the others, and went to work. It took several buckets of water and countless numbers of rags for them to remove all the blood. They both had tears in their eyes as they cleaned each would carefully before applying antibiotic ointment. Bandages covered much of her small body so there were only tufts of fur visible here and there. The injury that truly broke their hearts was the obvious tearing between her thighs. It would be a long time before she was healed from that, both mentally and physically.

* * *

The sun was lightening the sky when Jennyanydots and Jellylorum pulled back the curtain, left the private area in exhaustion, and stared, startled by the sight that awaited them. They were expecting to see Tumblebrutus waiting but they hadn't expected to see everyone else. The entire tribe was curled up either inside the infirmary or outside in front of it. The sight made both queens smile despite their weariness.

Jenny moved to Tumblebrutus and nudged him awake. "You can see her now. She's resting. I've given her something to help her sleep because that's what she needs most right now."

Tumble was instantly awake. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Only time will tell." She smiled sadly. "I feel I should warn you. When she does wake up don't take it personally if she shies away from you. She's suffered a lot and...it's possible she may fear all toms for a while."

Tumble shook his head. "Not me, she knows I'd never hurt her. She even said she knew I'd come for her."

He sounded so sure of himself. Jenny just hoped he wasn't in for a rude awakening. She watched the young tom as he made his way to Solstice's bedside before sighing softly. She was so tired but she and Jelly needed to wake everyone up and send the off to their own beds.

Everyone was quiet as they started to trickle away after being told the same thing Tumble was when they asked if she'd be okay; 'Only time will tell'. No one wanted to disturb the injured queen who was in such dire need of rest.

Munkustrap and Demeter waited until the others were gone before approaching Jennyanydots. "I know you've already said only time will tell, but I'd like to know what you think Jenny. Do you think she'll be okay?" Munkustrap asked. He and Demeter blamed themselves for what happened to Solstice.

"My honest opinion Munkustrap?" Jenny asked. "I really don't know. They did so much to her, things I never would have believed one living being could do to another." Her voice quivered as she spoke. "I honestly don't know if she'll ever be able to trust a tom again. There was some damage done that might even make mating difficult and painful for her."

Demeter's eyes widened. "Oh no... it's all my fault. I knew he was here, I felt him, but I never thought..."

"No, it's my fault Deme..." Munkustrap whispered to his mate.

"Neither of you are at fault. The only ones to blame are the ones who hurt her. You had no way of knowing he'd go after her."

"I should have known Jenny. It's my job to protect every member of this tribe and I failed not once, but twice. Twice a member of our tribe has ended up at his mercy. I knew his henchcats had chased her into the junkyard, I should have known he'd come after her. I didn't protect her."

Jennyanydots ushered them both outside so she wouldn't disturb Solstice. "Now you listen to me Munkustrap. You had no way of knowing he would do that. You do a very good job of protecting this tribe. What happened, no one could have prevented it. The only thing we can do is help her, help both of them, through this. Tumblebrutus is a good tom but he's young, he doesn't realize the damage this will no doubt have caused her. He firmly believes she'll know he won't hurt her and she'll let him get close to her."

"It doesn't work that way," Munkustrap interjected. He knew that from experience. It took months for Demeter to trust even him and she hadn't been in nearly as bad of shape as Solstice was.

"I know. That's where you come in Protector. You've been through this yourself, you can help him understand when she's afraid of him that it's not really -him- she's afraid of."

"Maybe I can help her to deal with what's happened. I can imagine the things that will go through her head," Demeter offered.

Jenny smiled at her. "I think it might help. Go on now, get some rest. She'll be asleep more than awake the next few days."

"Rest well Jenny. Let us know if we can do anything else."

She watched them leave then went to check on her patient. Tumblebrutus had fallen asleep curled up near his queen so he could be there if she needed him. The sight made her smile. With a yawn she padded over to the bed she used when she needed to stay in the infirmary because of a patient, curled up, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

She was floating on a sea of darkness. It was so peaceful there she never wanted to leave. There was no pain here, no sorrow. She could just stay here and nothing could ever hurt her again. Again? Had something hurt her before? Why didn't she remember? There, at the edge of the darkness, she saw -something-. It was a shadow in the darkness. Wait, that wasn't right. If it was dark she shouldn't be able to see a shadow. It moved closer and she felt fear. She shrank back from that shadow as though she knew it could hurt her. There, on the other side, another shadow moving towards her. She cowered in the darkness and it was no longer peaceful. It was oppressive, smothering, and thick as tar. The shadows moved closer and began to take shape. The first had flecks of red in it, the other was black as night. They closed in on her, she felt something tearing into her, and she screamed.

* * *

Tumble was curled up beside Solstice, sleeping soundly, when he was jarred from sleep by her scream. He bolted awake and looked around, thinking someone was there, when he realized she must be having a nightmare. Moving closer to her he nuzzled her and gently took her in his arms. "Solstice, its okay, it's just a dream. You're safe."

She was still locked in the nightmare when she felt someone touch her. She thought it was one of them and she screamed louder. She twisted, trying to get away, and in her terror she lashed out, catching him across the chest with her claws.

* * *

Jenny was jolted from a very deep sleep by screams. Instantly she was on her feet and rushing to the back of the infirmary. She arrived in time to see Solstice take a swipe at Tumble and winced at the bloody marks on his chest. She moved to the bed and when she saw Solstice's eyes were rolling around beneath her eyelids she realized what was wrong.

"Tumblebrutus, move, now." When he just stared at her she swatted him lightly. "She's having a nightmare and you're not helping." She opened some smelling salt and waved it under the queen's nose to make her wake up.

* * *

When Solstice clawed him Tumble froze. He was confused by the action, so much so that when Jenny told him to move he just stared at her. It took her swatting him lightly to get him to back up. He sat there and watched as Solstice slowly began to calm down and he sighed in relief.

The nightmare began to fade, its grip loosened on her subconsciousness, and her fear began to subside. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the older queen. "J..Jenny?"

"It's me dear. You're safe now. Don't try to move too much or you'll open some of your wounds."

"How?" Everything was so fuzzy. She remembered pain, a lot of pain, then a face, and then blackness had claimed her.

"You were rescued last night by Munkustrap, Alonzo, Tugger, and Tumblebrutus."

At the mention of his name the tom leaned close. He'd expected a smile, a soft thank you, something positive. What he got shocked him.

Solstice's attention was drawn to the tom moving closer to her. Her eyes widened and she hissed. "Don't touch me." She shrank away from him, not caring about the pain it caused her; she just needed to get away.

"Solstice? It's me. I'd never hurt you, you know that." Her yellow eyes stared at him in fear and he backed up. He didn't understand, why was she afraid of him?

She lay there shaking uncontrollably even after he moved away. Jenny was expecting something like that though and quickly made her something that would help her to relax. "Tumble wait for me outside."

The tom stared a moment then nodded and walked numbly out to the other part of the infirmary.

* * *

A scream echoed through the junkyard disturbing the sleep of those closest to the infirmary. When another scream echoed it sent several cats running towards the sound, fearing the worst. Munkustrap and Demeter were the first ones to arrive. They saw Tumble leaving the back with fresh cuts on his chest and tensed. There was no feel of danger in the air but they had to be careful. "Tumble? Who hurt you?" Munkustrap asked, preparing for a fight.

"Solstice, it was an accident." He seemed a little disoriented and the older tom guided him to a seat.

"What happened?" Munkustrap inquired.

"She was dreaming and reacted when I tried to calm her."

Demeter looked at her mate a moment before quietly going to the back to see if she could be of any help.

* * *

When Tumblebrutus left Jennyanydots reached out to place a calming paw on Solstice's shoulder. Jenny, too, was in for a bit of a shock.

"Get away from me," Solstice hissed.

"Solstice, dear, it's okay. You need to calm down or you're going to reopen some of your wounds."

"Get. Away. From. Me."

Jenny blinked and backed up a bit, right into Demeter, who'd just entered. "I'm just here to take care of your injuries dear."

Solstice shook her head. "That's what she said too. She seemed so nice.. but she wasn't. She was just pretending..."

Demeter knew exactly who Solstice was talking about. "She fooled me too," she said softly.

Solstice lifted her eyes to the black and gold queen and felt a sense of kinship with her. "She... did?"

Demeter nodded. "That's why he sends her. She's good at pretending to be kind and gentle. She enjoys fooling you into believing she's one of the good guys because she likes the look in your eyes when you discover the truth." Demeter remembered it all too well. She moved around Jenny and stepped a little closer to the scared queen. "May I sit with you?" she asked softly.

Solstice nodded hesitantly. Somewhere deep inside there was a part of her that knew that Jennyanydots was nothing like Freya but that part of her wasn't in control of her at the moment.

"Jenny, why don't you go and calm everyone down then see to that cut on Tumble's chest. I'll let you know if we need anything."

"Of course dear." She tried to not take Solstice's reaction personally. It was difficult to take her own advice and she could understand why Tumble was so upset.

Once Jenny was gone Demeter turned her attention to Solstice. Looking at the young queen brought back some painful memories from her own recovery. She noticed blood on one of the bandages and grew concerned. "You're bleeding," she said softly.

Solstice blinked. "What? Where?"

"Shh, easy, don't move so much you'll only make it worse. I can change the bandage as long as you're okay with that."

"Why? Why do you care? I mean... I'm his daughter... I would think you'd be glad I was gone so I wouldn't remind you of all the things he did to you."

Demeter looked at her. "Oh no Solstice, you don't remind me of him at all. You are nothing like him." Tears shimmered in her eyes. "You're sweet and gentle, nothing like that monster."

"Are you sure... you wouldn't be happier... if I wasn't here? He said..." She buried her face in her paws. Why had she listened to the awful things he'd said to her? She knew the answer to her silent question. She'd listened because by that point her belief in her self-worth had already been damaged by the ugly things her mother had said.

"No, I wouldn't. None of us would. We'd be missing a member of our tribe. You're a Jellicle now Solstice, this is where you belong." She gently nuzzled the younger queen, comforting her.

"You can change the bandages," she whispered.

Demeter knew how hard that was for Solstice. She'd been down that road herself and it was a very hard road to travel. She removed the soiled bandage, applied pressure to the wound until it stopped bleeding, and then re-bandaged it. "There." She saw the shallow bowl and knew what was in it. "You really need to rest. I know the medicine tastes terrible but it helps with the pain, and the nightmares."

"I'm scared. I don't... want them to come back. I can't fight them, they're too strong." She started shaking just thinking about the nightmare she'd had just before waking.

"They won't, but even if they do you won't be alone. Someone will be right here. I promise, you won't be alone."

Solstice wanted to trust but she was so scared. She stared up at Demeter and remembered that the older queen had been through something similar. Maybe, just maybe, Demeter was right. "Okay." She drank the medicine-laced water, grimacing at the taste. It didn't take it long to kick in. Her eyes felt heavy and she relaxed slowly as her breathing slowed. Before long her eyes closed and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

After leaving the back of the infirmary Jenny went to clean Tumble's newest injury. Several pairs of eyes focused on her as she approached. "Demeter is calming her. I think Solstice feels a bit of kinship with her because of what they've both suffered."

"Can I go see her?" Jemima asked. She was one of the ones who'd heard the screams and had come running.

"Not right now dear. Perhaps in a few days, after she's gotten some rest." Jenny didn't want to risk Solstice reacting harshly to the princess, which would upset and confuse Jemima, and given the way Solstice had reacted to her it was a very real possibility.

"Oh, alright. Will you let her know I was here, and that I'll come back to see her in a few days?"

"Of course I will Jemima." She watched Jemima leave before sighing softly. The others wandered off leaving just Jenny, Tumblebrutus, and Munkustrap waiting.

* * *

Once Solstice was sleeping Demeter went out to the others. "She's sleeping now. I think, for the time being, I should stay with her."

"How is she Deme?" Munkustrap asked his mate.

"Honestly? She's not good. They really did some damage to her, not just physically but mentally as well. She thought I was happy she was gone."

"Macavity," Munkustrap growled. He knew the ginger tom was behind that thought.

"He knew exactly what to say to hurt her the most, to prey on her insecurities, just like he did with me."

Munkustrap nuzzled her which made her smile. "I think you're right, I think it's best if you stay with her."

* * *

Tumblebrutus listened to them talk as if he wasn't even there. They didn't know what he saw when he rushed into that room; he couldn't talk about that. He closed his eyes and saw it again, the tom forcing himself on her, and he couldn't sit there any longer. "I have to go," he said before rushing out.

Once outside he went straight to her den. It was the first time he'd been there since the night she was catnapped. He stepped inside and breathed in her scent. He picked up one of her pillows and buried his face in it, muffling his cries.

* * *

When Tumblebrutus rushed off Munkustrap shared a look with the queens before following him. Something was definitely bothering the younger tom, something they weren't aware of, and as protector he felt it was his duty to talk to him. Munkustrap was also worried about him. He followed Tumble to Solstice's den and paused outside for several moments. Then he stepped inside "Tumble?" He kept his voice low so he wouldn't startle the younger tom.

Tumblebrutus looked up sharply at the voice. "She... she was afraid of me. Why was she afraid of me Munkustrap?"

"She's afraid of just about everyone right now Tumble. It's going to be a long time before she's not scared anymore."

"How can I make her see I won't hurt her?"

"You can't make her see it; she has to realize it on her own. She's been through hell Tumble; we can only imagine the things she suffered."

"He was raping her Munku... when I rushed into the room." He hadn't meant to say it out loud and he stared in shock at his own words.

That made the black and silver tom blink. "Heaviside... I'm so sorry Tumble." He didn't know what to say to that. He could imagine what the tom was going through though. He -knew- that Macavity had done the same thing to Demeter but knowing and seeing were two different things.

"How do I help her deal with that if she won't let me near her?"

"Just by letting her know you love her. You have to be patient with her. When she shies away from you because she's scared, don't take it personally. Let her know its okay, that you understand. Let her know that no matter what happens you'll be there for her. It could take months before she feels safe enough to let you close again. I know it's hard, trust me I've been there, but it's worth it if you really do love her."

"Of course I love her. I'd do anything for her. I'd give anything to see her smile again."

"Then let her know that just by being there."

Tumble nodded. "Thanks Munkustrap. I think I'm going to head back to the infirmary. Even if she's too afraid right now, even if she doesn't want me back there with her, at her side, I want her to know I'm there and I'm not going anywhere."

Munkustrap watched the younger tom go with a smile. He'd be okay, and in time he'd help Solstice heal from all that happened to her. He was sure of it.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this, it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

_She stared in fear as he backed away from her. When she felt a paw on her shoulder she hissed. "Get away from me." So much hurt in those gentle eyes, hurt put there by her..._

Solstice bolted awake and stared around herself before relaxing. "It was just a dream." She closed her eyes, intending to go back to sleep, when she realized it wasn't just a dream, it really happened. A soft whimper escaped her, disturbing the queen who was dozing nearby.

"Solstice? What's wrong?" A week and a half had passed since the young queen was rescued and most of the bandages were gone. The shallow cuts were healing nicely and would eventually fade, but Solstice wouldn't come out of this without some scars. There was a deep gash across her stomach and another on her right hip that would heal, but she would always bear the marks.

Solstice looked up at Demeter and felt tears stinging her eyes. "I hurt Jennyanydots... how could I do that to her? She's nothing... like Freya."

Demeter relaxed. "It's okay, you weren't in the right frame of mind. Jenny knew that."

She felt stiff but when she tried to stretch it hurt. "How long has it been?" she asked. They'd kept her asleep for the most part so she could heal.

"A week and a half. Now, before you get upset, we felt that what you needed more than anything was rest."

Solstice sighed. "That's why I feel so stiff... and hungry."

Demeter laughed softly. "I'll go get you something to eat."

"Thank you. Demeter, if you see Jenny..."

"I'll let her know you want to see her. Tumble's here too. He hasn't really left the infirmary since you were rescued."

Her eyes widened. "I can't... not yet." She felt dirty, vile, how could she ever be good enough for him now?

"It's going to be okay Solstice, just give it time," Demeter said before leaving.

* * *

Jenny was making Tumble eat something when Demeter came out to the front of the infirmary. Both cats looked up at her expectantly. "She's awake, really awake, and she's hungry."

"Thank Heaviside, I was really beginning to get worried about her," Jenny said. Solstice had barely eaten anything since her rescue and if she didn't start eating soon she might not get better.

"I know, that was my thought too. She's asking for you Jenny."

The older queen's eyes widened a bit before she brushed off her paws and went to see what her patient needed.

* * *

Tumble watched Jenny go sadly. Solstice didn't ask for him and it made his ears droop just a bit. "What about me? Can I see her Deme?"

Demeter looked at him, saw the sadness in his eyes, and felt so bad for him. "Not yet Tumble. She's still too shaken up."

Tumblebrutus growled. "How can I prove that I love her if she won't even see me Demeter? How can I make her see that I just want to make her smile again if I'm not allowed back there?"

"It's going to take time Tumble. You can't rush something like this. It took weeks before I'd let Munkustrap near me, much less touch me, and she went through so much more than I did."

Demeter was the one who would pull Solstice into a comforting embrace when the medicine began to wear off and the nightmares started. She'd already been told by Jenny that Solstice had suffered serious damage, but that knowledge hadn't prepared her for the nightmare ramblings as Solstice relived those events. As far as Demeter knew, the only ones who knew the full extent of damage were her, Jennyanydots, and Jellylorum. "You have to give her more time Tumble. She's been through some things you can't even begin to imagine."

"I know what he did to her Demeter. I -saw- what he was doing to her when I rushed into the room. I love her, I just want to help her heal."

The black and gold queen stared at him a moment. "I can only imagine what you're going through. We've all been so worried about her, we never thought..."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter right? Solstice was the one who was hurt. I just happened to see a little of it. I just want to hold her Deme. I want to help her forget."

"You'll get to Tumble, just be patient a little while longer."

* * *

Jenny tentatively entered the back area, not wanting to upset the younger queen. "Hello dear. Demeter said you were asking for me."

Solstice scooted up when Jenny walked in. She hung her head at the memory of the hurt she'd caused. "I'm so sorry… about how I acted. I knew you weren't like her but... I was so..."

"It's alright dear. You were hurting and you were scared, no harm done." Jenny sat down next to her. "How do you feel?"

"Weak," she said quietly. "And hungry. That's a good thing though, right?"

"That's a very good thing. You haven't eaten much and you need to regain your strength." Jenny looked at her a moment. "You have a very devoted tom sitting out there stubbornly refusing to leave."

Solstice swallowed. "I can't see him..."

"Shh now, no need to get worked up. No one is going to make you do anything you're not ready to do."

"How can he even want to look at me now?" she whispered.

"Because he loves you dear," Jenny said simply.

Solstice hung her head in shame. She couldn't face him, not now, maybe not ever again.

* * *

Demeter carried a dish of cream in one paw and some fish in the other. It was a balancing act really, getting the food to Solstice without dropping anything. "Here we go. This should hold you until later." She set both down for the ginger queen and smiled when Solstice dug in. She and Jenny talked quietly while Solstice ate.

"I think it might do a lot of good if we start letting her have visitors. I know Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera have been anxious to see for themselves that she's really here," Jennyanydots said.

Demeter glanced at the younger queen. "I think you're right. It might help her with other things if she starts seeing her friends."

Even though they were being quiet about it Solstice heard them. "I'd like to see them," she said quietly. "I also want to thank you, Demeter, for... staying with me like you have. I know it couldn't have been easy." It no doubt brought back some memories the black and gold queen didn't want to remember.

"You're welcome. You needed someone who could understand what you went through and that was me."

"I still don't understand why you did it." Her voice was so soft it was barely audible.

Demeter looked at her and recognized the lost look in Solstice's yellow eyes. It was the same look she once had in her own eyes. "I told you Solstice, you're a Jellicle and Jellicles help each other. I'm going to go let the kittens know they can come visit, then I'm going to go see my mate."

* * *

Five minutes later, three excited voices were heard approaching the infirmary. Demeter had informed the princesses they could visit their friend as long as they didn't upset her and all three rushed over. Etcetera and Electra rushed towards the back, barely stopping to wave at the young tom who was curled up in a corner looking miserable. Jemima, however, saw him and went to him. "Tumble? Are you okay?"

Tumble looked up at her and tried to smile. "Yeah," he said but at the look she gave him he shook his head. "No, not really," he admitted.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I'd give anything to be the one going in there right now. She doesn't want to see me Jemi, she doesn't want me near her."

Jemima gave her friend a comforting hug. "You know she loves you Tumble. Maybe I can talk to her, find out why she doesn't want you in there."

"Would you? It hurts so much Jemi. I just want to hold her."

"I know you do. I'll talk to her." She nuzzled him and continued on to the back room.

* * *

Solstice sat curled up on the bed with Etcetera and Electra on each side of her. Etcetera was being her usual hyper self and rambling on a mile a minute. She didn't seem to notice that her friend was stressed out by all the chatter.

"Etty, give Solstice a minute to think," Jemima said when she saw the panicked look in her friend's eyes.

Ectetera looked up and squeaked before smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy you're awake. I guess I got a little carried away."

"It's okay Etty," Solstice said softly. "I'm just... I'm still shaken up I guess." She looked down at the bandage that still covered her hip and felt tears in her eyes. She shuddered at the memory that assailed her. She'd gotten that particular wound when she wouldn't fight back.

Jemima saw the shudder and having sat down across from Solstice, she leaned over and nuzzled her. "It's okay, you're safe now. It's okay to cry Solstice, we won't think less of you for it."

Solstice buried her face in her paws and cried silently. When she felt her friends nuzzling her she let go of the grief and really cried. It felt good to let it out and know it wouldn't be used against her later.

After the crying stopped Jemima licked her friend's fur to smooth it. "Feel better?" she asked.

Solstice nodded. "Yeah, thanks you three."

"You don't need to thank us, you're our friend," Electra said.

"Yeah, that's what friends do," Etcetera added.

They talked for a little while longer before Electra and Etcetera had to leave. Once they were gone Jemima gave Solstice a thoughtful look.

"What?" Solstice asked nervously.

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?" she was confused by the sudden question.

"Tumble, do you love him?"

Solstice wouldn't look at her. "Yes," she finally answered.

"Then why won't you let him come in here? He has been sitting out there since they rescued you, he refuses to leave, and it's destroying him to think you don't love him now."

"I can't Jemi. I'm not good enough for him, not now."

"Yes you are Solstice, you're still you."

"No, you don't understand... you don't know. They thought I was asleep, but I heard them. I may never be able to mate Jemi. He deserves a queen who can give him a family, not this damaged thing that I am."

"Shouldn't that be Tumble's decision to make?"

"You just don't understand. I can't, I just can't Jemi. Please go, I think I need to rest."

Jemima nodded and left quietly and once she was gone Solstice curled on her side and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Tumblebrutus looked up when Jemima came out. The look on her face made the hope he'd been harboring fade and his ears droop. If Jemima couldn't get through to Solstice, who could?

"I don't know what they did to her but she's hurt and she's scared. She doesn't think she's good enough for you now. She thinks you deserve better."

"There's no one better than Solstice," he said vehemently.

"I knew that's what you'd say. Don't worry, I haven't given up. You better not either."

"Never. I'm crazy about that little queen."

Jemima smiled and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Over the next week Jemima, Etcetera, and Electra visited every day. When Jenny finally decided she was well enough to leave the infirmary Solstice panicked. She felt safe there, she didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to; she couldn't stay there forever.

She hesitantly stepped outside the infirmary and almost bolted back inside. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath to calm herself, opened her eyes again, and stepped away. Of course Jemi, Etty, and Lectra were there to greet her, but so were Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, and Mistoffolees. The toms were staying back a bit so she wouldn't panic and bolt and for that she was grateful.

"It's nice to see you up and about," Misto said, watching the skittish queen. Etty was right, Solstice was really shook up still. None of them were aware of what exactly happened to Solstice while she was with Macavity, so they didn't fully understand why she was still so skittish.

"What... are all of you doing here?" Solstice asked.

"We're here to keep you from feeling lonely," Jemi answered. She knew Solstice was going to be nervous about having to leave the infirmary.

Solstice smiled faintly. "Thanks." She looked at Tumble and her heart felt like it was breaking. She loved him but she wasn't good enough for him anymore.

Jemima nudged her friend to get her attention. "We have a surprise for you. Come on."

She followed hesitantly, watching Tumble from the corner of her eye. She missed their closeness but she would have to get used to that. She couldn't be the queen he loved, she couldn't have that closeness with him again.

Pouncival was being his usual self and accidentally bumped into Solstice. He started to apologize but her reaction cut him off.

When she realized it was Pouncival and not Etcetera who'd bumped into her Solstice snapped. "Don't touch me," she hissed, eyes widening and claws unsheathing. It took her a second to realize that first, it was an accident, and second Pouncival wouldn't hurt her. Once she realized it she started to calm down.

The young tom stared at her, mouth agape. "I... I... sorry, I wasn't going to hurt you or anything."

Jemima was suddenly there and she wrapped a comforting arm around Solstice. She felt Solstice bury her face against her and she licked the top of her head to calm her. "It's okay, just be careful Pounce."

Solstice looked up and shook her head. "No... I'm sorry. I just... you scared me is all."

"It was my fault, not yours. I'll be more careful," Pounce said sheepishly.

When they reached her den she blinked. "Wasn't this... in a different part of the junkyard?" She could have sworn it was.

"It was. We moved it, so you'd feel safer," Tumble murmured.

Solstice looked at him and her lips flickered in a faint smile. "Thank you." It did make her feel a little safer, being closer to the others.

They all sat down outside, though Solstice kept away from the toms, and talked a little. Then Misto got an idea. Sparks flew from his claws as he started doing little tricks to entertain them. Granted it was mostly for Solstice's benefit, but they all enjoyed it.

* * *

Tumble watched Solstice, who huddled away from the others, even if only a little, and he wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her. He ached to comfort her, ached to erase the pain from her eyes. She wouldn't let him though. He felt rage again towards the ones who'd hurt her so deeply.

He scooted closer to her, not enough to scare her but enough for him to speak softly. "I would do anything, give anything, to erase the pain they caused. No, hear me out please," he said when she started to interrupt him. "I love you Solstice, but I know you need space right now. I'm willing to wait however long it takes. I won't push you into something you're uncomfortable with. I just needed you to know that," he said softly. Then he got up and slipped away, unnoticed by all but Solstice.

* * *

Misto was winding down from his magic tricks when they all realized Tumblebrutus was gone. "Hey, where's Tumble?" Mistoffolees asked.

"He left, a while ago," Solstice answered.

"Left? Why?" Pouncival asked curiously.

"Because of me," she whispered.

"What happened Solstice?" Jemima asked, looking at her friend.

"I don't know. He said... he loved me, that he wouldn't pressure me, then he left." She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them to her chest. "I don't know what I did. I told you, I'm no good anymore Jemi."

Misto knelt down close, but not too close, and looked at her. "You're not to blame for what those monsters did to you Solstice. They hurt you, they did unthinkable things to you, but none of it is your fault."

"I should have been able to stop them... I should have..." She closed her eyes. "I couldn't have stopped them though. They were too strong."

"No, you couldn't have. It's not your fault. If you blame yourself, then you're letting them win Solstice. You're better than that. You're stronger than that. You're a Jellicle. You're better than they could ever hope to be."

The others looked at each other and blinked. Who would have though Misto could be so deep?

She lifted her head and looked at the tomcat. Maybe he was right. "Thank you Misto," she said softly.

"You're welcome." He glanced up at the night sky and sighed. "It's getting late. We should all probably let Solstice get some rest." He figured that way she could have some time to herself.

"Misto's right, it's getting late," Electra said, catching on quickly.

"What? It's not -that- late," Etcetera whined.

"It's late enough Etty," Jemima countered. "Have a good night Solstice," she added before she and Electra looped arms with Etcetera to drag her away, with Misto and Pouncival bringing up the rear.

* * *

Solstice watched them go before crawling into her den. Once inside she looked around at the pillows Tumble had acquired for her when he'd put the den together and a soft sob escaped her. She didn't deserve him, she really didn't. He was so kind, so gentle. He deserved a mate who could give him all the things a tom wanted; love, affection, kittens. The mere thought of ever being touched like that again made her shake. She doubted she would ever be comfortable with actually being touched. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to let him go though, and that wasn't fair to him.

Curling up at the back of her den, Solstice clung to one of the pillows for comfort. If she could get up the courage to let him go then the den was the only thing she would have to remind her of what they might have had.

* * *

After slipping away, Tumble found a spot far enough from Solstice's den for her to not see him but close enough for him to watch over her. He was giving her space but he wasn't abandoning her. He would sleep nearby just in case. Never again would he let someone hurt her; he'd kill them first.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this, it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

The days were getting shorter, the nights were getting colder, and still Solstice wouldn't let Tumble touch her. They talked but she still jumped every time he got too close. She hated herself for the weakness. She was afraid but she couldn't let him go. He deserved so much more than she was giving him.

Three months had passed since she was rescued and those first few weeks she'd lived in terror. Her greatest fear wasn't that they'd come back for her, but that she may have conceived during one of the times Macavity or Nightshade raped her. As the weeks went by and it became obvious there would be no kittens in her near future, Solstice cried in relief.

She was curled up outside her den watching the younger cats play and felt sad. She never had the chance to play like that when she was younger; her entire life had been filled with loneliness, until she came there to the junkyard. Now that she had a place she belonged she should have been happy, but she wasn't. She wanted to be. She wanted to put the painful past behind her, but she didn't know how.

Her gaze drifted over the junkyard and she spotted Demeter. She knew the other queen had gone through something similar but managed to work past it so she could go on and have a happy life with her mate, Munkustrap, and she couldn't help wondering how Demeter did it. They really hadn't talked much since her first week in the infirmary, Solstice had kept away for the most part because, regardless of Demeter's assurances, she feared she'd brought up painful memories for the black and gold queen. Watching Demeter for several moments she thought maybe that needed to change. With the decision made she stood up, stretched, and headed to where the older queen sat, sunning herself.

* * *

Demeter was stretched out on the hood of the old TSE1 enjoying the early autumn air. It wasn't quite cold yet but it was getting there, and she wanted to enjoy the weather for as long as possible. She wasn't aware of Solstice's quiet approach until she spoke.

"Demeter? Can I talk to you?" she asked almost hesitantly.

Demeter sat up and smiled at her before patting the hood beside her. "Sue Solstice, pull up a seat."

Solstice joined her and watched the younger cats playing for a moment. Demeter didn't rush her, she remembered all too well how hard it was for her to talk to others sometimes, especially in the first few months after her ordeal. Her paw rested on her swollen belly, feeling the kitten, or kittens, kick, and she waited.

"How did you do it?" Solstice finally asked.

"How did I do what?" was the older queen's response.

"How did you put it past you? I want to forget, I just don't know how to."

"You won't ever forget, there's always going to be a little part of you that will remember it Solstice. The only thing you can really do is let go of the pain. Don't let it keep controlling you and let others in again. Like Tumble. I know he's still waiting patiently for you to let him back into your life."

"I don't know if I can. I can't give him the things a tom wants."

"You don't know that." Demeter assumed Solstice was referring to letting him hold her and touch her again.

"I heard what Jenny said that first night. I know I may never be able to mate. All toms want to mate and have kittens, its instinct. It wouldn't be fair to Tumble."

Demeter stared at her. "We thought you were asleep. Jenny didn't say that though. She said it might be difficult or painful, but there's no way of knowing that. Solstice, you're both miserable. At least give him the chance to decide for himself. Tell him what you're afraid of and let him decide for himself. It isn't fair to him Solstice. Don't shut him out."

"I don't know if I can do that," she said quietly. "Thank you though, for listening." She slipped off the car and went back to her den to think.

* * *

Demeter watched her go and shook her head. "That queen is more screwed up than me," she said to no one in particular.

"You're not that bad Deme."

Demeter glanced over to see Bombalurina approaching. "Thanks, I think," she said to her older sister.

"What's bothering you Deme?" Rina asked, stretching out next to her. "You know Jenny said stressing out wasn't good for the kittens."

"It's Solstice. She overheard something Jenny said the first night she was back and it's made her recovery slow. Jenny said she might have difficulty mating and Solstice thought it meant she couldn't." She knew Rina would keep what she said between them so she wasn't worried about others knowing.

"That explains why she's kept Tumblebrutus at arm's length. Poor thing." A lot of cats thought Rina was very uncompassionate but that wasn't true, she just didn't let that side show too often.

"I just hope she listens to what I said to her."

* * *

Solstice was in her den thinking when there was a soft knock. When she looked up she saw the black and white tuxedo tom standing there. "Hello Mistoffolees. What brings you here?"

"May I come in?" Misto asked. When she nodded he stepped inside and sat across from her. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," she replied. It was the response she gave everyone.

The little magician looked at her. "No, you're not. You're still letting them win," he said gently.

Solstice flinched. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. You know exactly what I mean. You're letting fear and pain control you and in doing so you're letting them win. You've lost faith in yourself and the one cat who could help you find it again is waiting patiently for you to let him back into your life."

"I'm scared. What if I can't be what he wants me to be?"

"All he wants is for you to be yourself. Do you really want to go through life alone?"

Solstice thought about that, really thought about it. "No, not really."

Misto smiled. "Then don't be. Give him a chance. After all, what do you have to lose?"

Solstice sighed softly. "Nothing I suppose."

Nodding, the tuxedo tom stood up to leave. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Thank you." As he was leaving she called out. "Oh, Misto? How do you know so much about this kind of thing?"

He smiled a little sadly. "Someone I cared about went through something similar once. It...didn't end well for her." With that he left Solstice to her thoughts.

* * *

It was getting dark when Solstice ventured out of her den again. She'd spent the entire afternoon thinking about what Demeter and Mistoffolees both said. She didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life. If she was honest with herself and allowed herself to dream, she knew who she wanted to spend her life with; Tumblebrutus. He was strong, compassionate, and oh so patient. How many toms would wait around for the queen they were interested in to stop being afraid?

Thinking about him made her smile faintly. She knew she wasn't going to automatically be comfortable with him getting too close or affectionate with her right away, but Demeter was right, she owed him a chance. She needed to talk to him and let him decide. It was with that thought in mind that she left her den and went in search of the tom who'd been so patient with her.

* * *

Tumble was just returning from what he liked to call a 'food run'. He'd gone to a restaurant several blocks away from the junkyard and was now returning with a nice sized fish in his mouth. He'd already planned on sharing it with Solstice even if that meant having to leave it just outside her den.

He was headed in the direction of her den when he saw her and his heart skipped a beat. Bast she was beautiful. When she spotted him and headed towards him he blinked. He set the fish down and smiled when she got close. "Hi beautiful," he said quietly.

Solstice looked at him a moment before smiling faintly. "Hi. I was... looking for you."

He stared at her and was afraid to hope. "Really? Why?"

"Well... I was hoping, maybe, we could um.. talk?" she said, the inflection in her voice making it more question than statement.

"Sure. I was actually bringing you some fish," he said sheepishly.

"Oh? Thank you." She made herself finish her thought. "We could take it back to my den. I'd rather not... talk out here where others can hear."

"Whatever you feel comfortable with," he murmured. He picked the fish up and followed her back to her den. This was the first time he'd been inside in three months. Tumble used his claws to split the fish between them and they ate in silence. He noticed it wasn't as tense as some of the other silences between them over the last few months had been and wondered what had happened to change things.

"I've been doing some thinking," Solstice said quietly. "Really, I have to thank Demeter and Mistoffollees for helping me to come to a realization. I don't want to be alone but I'm scared Tumble." She looked up at him and her eyes were full of tears.

"Tell me what you're scared of Solstice. Let me help, please."

"I'm scared once you know everything... you won't want me anymore," she whispered.

"That could never happen. I love you," he said softly, earnestly.

She shook her head. "You don't know, what they did."

He wanted to take her paws in his but he didn't dare. "Yes, I do. I saw him, when I came in the room. I know what he did, what they did. It hasn't changed how I feel for you. You're still the most beautiful queen I have ever seen."

Solstice stared at him. He knew? All this time he knew what they'd done to her? When he said she was the most beautiful queen he'd ever seen she smiled. It was a watered down version of her former smile but it was a start.

"There's more Tumble." She lowered her eyes, unable to look at him, afraid of what she might see in his eyes. "I may never be able to mate."

Tumblebrutus sat there too shocked for a moment to even speak. If she was unable to mate that would mean no kittens. It would mean no real intimacy. That was something that brought mates together. Could he go his entire life without giving in to his instincts, without wanting those things? He looked at her and realized that yes, he could, if it meant getting to hold her every night.

When he remained silent Solstice had to swallow the sob that threatened to escape. Demeter said to give him a chance, Mistoffollees said to give him a chance, even Jemima had said to give him a chance, and now here she was feeling like her world was crumbling. Her ears drooped and she hung her head. "I... understand. It's okay. I really didn't expect... anyone to want this damaged thing I've become."

Tumble's head snapped up at that. "What? No, you're wrong." He scooted closer to her. "Solstice, none of that matters to me. If the only thing I'm ever able to do is hold you in my arms it will be enough. Sure having kittens someday might be nice but not if they aren't with you. I don't want any other queen. Please, please don't shut me out."

Solstice slowly lifted her head and stared at him. "Do you mean that? Really?" When he nodded she smiled and felt tears threatening. She scooted a little closer to him and reached a tentative paw out to his. It was a brief touch but it made them both feel so much better.

"It's still early, would you like to take a walk?" he asked softly.

She nodded at him and followed him out of her den.

* * *

The gang, which consisted of Jemima, Pouncival, Admetus, Electra, Etcetera, and Mistoffolees, was sitting near the tire talking about the Jellicle Ball. Sure it was still a few months away but they were all excited. All three princesses would be old enough to join in the mating dance and choose mates, and it was fairly obvious who they wanted to mate with.

Six pairs of eyes lifted almost at the same time to stare at Solstice and Tumblebrutus walking towards them. The tension that was usually between the two was gone and they were walking rather close to each other. Misto smiled at the sight.

"Hey guys," Tumble said once they were close enough to talk without having to yell. "What's up?"

"Uh, hey. We're talking about the Jellicle Ball actually," Pounce answered, obviously curious about the lack of tension but refraining from asking.

"The Jellicle Ball? You guys do realize it's still what, four months away, right?"

"Yeah, so? We still have to come up with songs and dances for it," Pouncival said, "and the girls will be doing their solos."

"Ah yes, the pursuits of young toms anxiously awaiting the mating dance," Tumble said, which made all four females blush.

"Tell me more about the Jellicle Ball," Solstice said to change the subject. "I mean I know the basics but what did Pounce mean about coming up with songs and dances?"

"Well, every year is a little different. There are songs that we always sing, dances that we always do, but sometimes we have songs or dances we make up ourselves," Admetus informed her.

"Sometimes they're improv, like when Tugger sang about Misto after Old Deuteronomy was catnapped by you know who," Etcetera added.

Solstice flinched at the mere implication of Macavity being mentioned.

"I would have tried to get you back the same was as I did Old Deuteronomy, but by the time we knew what happened, you were too far away," Misto said.

"It's okay Misto, you don't have to explain," Solstice replied.

The little magician seemed to relax at that. "I was worried you might wonder why I didn't help."

"I never even really thought about that to be honest," she admitted.

"Oh, okay then," he said quietly.

"So, are -you- going to dance at the ball?" Etcetera asked Solstice.

The young queen blinked at her. "I'm not so sure I'll join in on the festivities," Solstice said, looking away.

"You don't have to dance," Tumble said softly. "You can just watch. I can keep you company."

The others shared a look before Pouncival spoke up. "You're not going to join in the dancing? I thought you loved to dance. You said it was your favorite part of the ball."

Tumblebrutus shrugged his shoulders and looked at Solstice, smiling. "Some things are more important."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this, it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

**A/N:** I apologize for the lateness in updating. I had a chapter written but then I realized I left too many holes in it, while making references to things that had 'happened', so I ended up having to write another chapter first. Basically I wrote Chapter 13 BEFORE I wrote Chapter 12. I have to make a few changes in Chapter 13 when I start typing it up, but that's not a big deal. Anywho, again I apologize for the lateness in updating.

* * *

As winter descended and December 22 crept closer, Solstice started staying in her den more and more. She was silently hoping her friends had forgotten about her being born on the Winter Solstice, what with all the excitement over the Jellicle Ball. Sure it was still two months away, but they were so wrapped up in their own dances that maybe, just maybe, they forgot.

This was her first winter on her own and although her den wasn't freezing, it wasn't as warm as living in a house with humans. She definitely envied her fellow Jellicles who had houses to go to. The day was crisp and cold, heavy clouds covered the sky, threatening snow, and very few Jellicles ventured to the junkyard. Solstice found it odd that Macavity didn't take the opportunity of so many not being there to try to take the junkyard for himself. Maybe it was just too cold in the winter for him as well.

Pushing the thought away Solstice left her den and padded quietly through the cold air. Some days she missed the way her friends ran around playing tag and making the junkyard feel alive. This was one of those days. It just seemed to be too quiet. Then again, maybe that was just her being moody.

She heard a soft scuffling sound off to her left and moved towards it silently. It was a rat poking around some of the junk completely unaware of the danger it was in. She watched it for a moment before pouncing. It didn't take long for her to devour it and then she spent a little time grooming herself to make sure her face and paws were clean.

* * *

Tumblebrutus was there in the junkyard, as were Demeter, Munkustrap, Bombalurina, and Tugger. Demeter was due to have kittens any day now, Jenny even said Demeter was a little overdue, which worried her a bit, so the Jellicle Protector was keeping close to his den. As a result Tumblebrutus was helping to keep an eye on things. He spotted Solstice and watched her a moment before sighing. They were closer, she no longer jumped if he touched her, but the closeness they once had was still gone. He missed it, a lot.

He forced his attention away from her and scanned the junkyard again. True there hadn't been any trouble lately, but with Macavity there was no telling if or when he might show up. If the Mystery Cat made an appearance he wanted to be ready.

* * *

Demeter was curled up as much as her swollen stomach would allow, trying to rest. She'd had an ache in her back all morning and nothing she did seemed to make it better. She would have asked Jenny about it but the Gumbie Cat was away from the junkyard at the moment, staying with her humans. She shifted and pain lanced through her, making her gasp.

Munkustrap was dozing lightly beside his mate but when she gasped he was instantly awake. "Deme? What is it?"

She panted and waited until the pain subsided before answering. "It's time. I need Jenny." Another pain went through her and she screamed.

* * *

Bombalurina was curled up with Tugger in his den, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers, when she heard the scream. "Demeter," she hissed and tried to sit up.

"Whoa babe, slow down. How do you know it was her?" Tugger asked.

"Because I know my sister Tugger. Damn it, let me up," she retorted. She managed to disentangle herself from his embrace and bolted from the den.

Tugger groaned at the loss of warmth. "Queens," he muttered before getting up and following her.

* * *

Solstice and Tumble heard the scream and both cats rushed towards the sound. It was definitely a scream of pain and although Solstice knew the other queen was due, she wasn't sure if that was what was making her scream.

They met up with Rina and Tugger outside of the den Demeter and Munkustrap shared. Just as they started to enter the silver tabby came rushing out.

"Thank Heaviside someone else is here. I need someone to go get Jenny. She's with her humans because of the cold. Deme's in labor." It was obvious from his voice that he was panicking.

"I'll go get her," Tumblebrutus said before taking off.

"Okay. Tugger, you keep Munku here company while Solstice and I go help Deme until Jenny gets here," Rina said.

Tugger blinked at her before really looking at the other tom. Munkustrap was a nervous wreck. He'd never seen the Protector in such shape. "Sure thing babe. Come on 'Straps, let's go get some catnip to calm you down."

Solstice and Rina slipped inside as Tugger led a reluctant Munkustrap away. Inside the den Demeter lay panting. When she saw her sister she smiled weakly. "I'm scared Rina. It hurts so much."

"Shh Deme, you're going to be okay. Tumble went to get Jenny. She'll be here soon." Rina brushed her fingers through her sister's head fur, trying to calm her.

Solstice knelt on Demeter's other side and held her paw. She and Rina helped Demeter into a more comfortable position and talked her through the contractions. Rina was there because Demeter was her sister, Solstice was there because Demeter had done so much for her.

* * *

Tumblebrutus ran through the streets rushing towards Jenny's human home. When he got there he was out of breath and had to take several precious minutes to catch his breath so he could talk.

"Tumblebrutus, what in Heaviside are you doing here? You look like you've run the whole way from the junkyard. Come in," Jenny said when she'd heard him scratching at the cat flap. She guided him inside and made him sit down.

"I... have..." he gasped out. "Demeter... labor... sent..."

Jennyanydots didn't need to hear anything else. All she needed to hear was 'Demeter' and 'labor' to know what was going on. "You rest here dear and catch your breath. You can catch up with me when you're ready." With that she rushed out of the house and headed towards the junkyard.

* * *

Demeter's brow was damp with sweat and she whimpered in between her contractions. She looked up as Jenny bustled into the den and quickly took charge. She guided the younger queen through her contractions, urged her to push when the time came, and helped bring Demeter's kittens into the world.

They all thought Demeter was overdue because she was so big, but they were wrong. She was so big because she was carrying triplets. She had two sons and a daughter. The first kit, a son, was black and silver like his father with a few gold stripes mixed in. The second kit was a little black and gold female with a few silver stripes and a silver patch on her chest. The third kit was a small patchwork calico tom of black, gold, and silver. All three were absolutely beautiful.

"Oh Deme, they're beautiful," Rina said softly, kissing her sister's brow.

"Let's let the new mother rest now. I'm sure the proud father is anxiously waiting to come see the newest additions to his family."

* * *

Outside the den he shared with his mate, Munkustrap paced back and forth. The little bit of catnip Tugger had given him helped with the panic but he was still anxious. Every time Demeter screamed either Tugger or Tumblebrutus had to stop him from charging in.

"You go rushing in there, in the state you're in, and you'll just upset her more. Jenny knows what she's doing 'Straps." Tugger was the only one who ever called the silver tabby, 'Straps.

"I know, I know. I just can't stand to hear her screaming like that. It's making me nuts Tugger."

"I know, but you gotta deal with it. It'll be over soon and you'll be able to go in and see your kittens."

Munkustrap sighed and tried to calm himself. There hadn't been any noise for several minutes and he was tense. When the queens stepped out of the den with a smile on their faces he grinned.

"You have three healthy kittens; two sons and a daughter," Jenny told him.

The Jellicle Protector stared at her for several seconds. "Three?" he finally said. When she nodded he shouted it. "Three!" He rushed inside, barely noticing the congratulatory words from the others, and went to his mate's side.

Demeter gave him a tired smile. "Say hello to your kittens," she said softly.

"They're beautiful, just like their mother," he murmured and kissed her tenderly. "I can't believe I'm a father," he added.

"You're going to be a wonderful father to them." Her eyes felt heavy as she snuggled the little ones closer to her.

"Just as you are going to be a wonderful mother Deme. Rest now, you've earned it." He held her close and caressed her lovingly as she fell into a much deserved sleep.

* * *

Solstice watched Munkustrap go inside before turning away. She was awed by the fact she'd been allowed to take part in helping to bring three new Jellicles into the world. It was such a moving experience for her.

When she saw the love and adoration in Demeter's eyes the instant she saw her kittens, Solstice had felt a pang of envy. Those three kittens would never know anything but love from their parents. They would never know just how precious that love is and just how lucky they were to have it.

She watched as Rina and Tugger slipped away, quietly discussing the kittens, before turning towards her den. That was when she saw Tumble watching her. "I didn't realize you were still here," she said softly.

"What's wrong Solstice?" he asked. He knew that something was troubling her, he could see it in her eyes.

She smiled faintly. "It's nothing really. I envy those kits. They'll never know the kind of loneliness I suffered through growing up. I doubt they'll ever know just how lucky they are to be loved so unconditionally."

Tumble shifted closer to her and nuzzled her tentatively. When she didn't jerk away he nuzzled her more. "If I could take that hurt away I would. You didn't deserve to be treated like that."

Solstice sighed softly. "I know you would Tumble. It's okay. I had to come to terms with my mother's indifference a long time ago."

"I should get back to my watch," he said reluctantly.

"Would you like a little company?"

The young tom smiled at her. "I'd love some." He escorted her to where he'd set up to keep an eye on things and they sat. "What did the kits look like?" he asked once they were settled.

"They were absolutely beautiful. One tom looks just like his father but for a few gold stripes. The little princess looks like Demeter except she has some silver stripes and a silver patch on her chest. The other tom is more calico, he's a patchwork of black, gold, and silver."

"They sound adorable." He smiled at her.

"They are. They're very lucky cats," Solstice murmured. A part of her wished it was her cuddling her newborn kittens and she was shocked by her own reaction. She was afraid to mate, wasn't she?

Tumblebrutus looked at her a moment before deciding to leave her to her thoughts. There was no need for words right now.

* * *

It didn't take long for word to reach the other Jellicles and over the first three days of the kittens' lives they'd met the entire tribe, not that they would remember of course. The proud parents had chosen good names for all three kits; Xanthos, Ramirus, and Fionnuala.

Solstice was sure with the excitement of the kittens that her friends would forget all about her birthday. She was wrong. When she awoke in the early afternoon it was to a huge bow covering most of the opening to her den. She groaned when she saw it. "Bast, why couldn't they have forgotten?" she grumbled.

Approaching the opening to her den she eyed the bow. It was attached to something resembling a wooden post covered in ragged carpet. She realized what it was and smiled. It was a scratching post. It had to be from Etty. She moved the thing aside and stepped out. Sure enough Etcetera was perched nearby with a big smile on her face. "Thanks Etty. Granted, I was hoping you guys would forget."

"As if that would ever happen," Jemima said, approaching. "I know you said you really didn't want to celebrate it but we wouldn't be real friends if we ignored it completely." She held something in her paws. "This is from Pounce and I." It was a silver bauble with some red and black accents, similar to her coloring. "We thought it would go good with the rest of the decor in your den."

"Oh Jemi, its lovely. Thank you." She carried it inside and set it down before going back out to find Electra was also there.

"You have to follow me to get your present from me," Electra said, grinning at her.

Solstice was hesitant but she followed. She knew Electra wouldn't do anything that would stress her out but she was still a little nervous. When she followed the younger queen into small clearing she blinked. There was a large platter of some kind loaded with mousecakes, a huge dish of cream, and when she sniffed she smelled anchovies as well. "Wow," was all she could think to say.

"We decided we should have a queen's day out and I offered to provide lunch. I think I might have overdone it though," Electra said sheepishly.

"Just a little," Solstice teased. "It's okay though, we can always give some to Munkustrap and Demeter. I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

"Hey, I hadn't thought of that. That's a great idea." The queens sat down to eat their fill, talking about the kittens in between bites. "Deme is such a good mother," Jemima said softly. "I hope I'm as good as her when I become a mother."

"I'm sure you will be Jemi," Solstice said and the other two agreed.

"What about you Solstice? Do you want kittens?" Etty asked.

Solstice tried to keep herself from reacting to the question. "I don't know, maybe some day," she replied. They all heard the strain in her voice but no one said anything.

"Look at all this leftover food," Jemima said to change the subject. "Let's see if Demeter and Munkustrap would like some." They all agreed with that.

Etcetera and Jemima carried the platter, Electra carried the bowl of cream, and Solstice carried the rest of the anchovies. They carefully made their way to the den before Jemima scratched to get the attention of it's occupants.

When Munkustrap heard the noise at the opening of the den he went to investigate. When he stepped out and saw them his eyes widened. "What's all this?"

"Well, we decided to have a queen's day out, because Solstice didn't want us making a big fuss over her birthday, but I kind of over did it with the food so... we wondered if you and Demeter would like some," Electra told him. "We're also going to give some to Tugger and Rina and Tumble's around here somewhere too."

"That is very thoughtful of all of you, thank you." He took several mousecakes inside and cam back with two dishes, one for the cream and another for the anchovies. "Deme and I really appreciate this." Once that was done they went off to give some to the others as well.

By the time all the extra food had been handed out all four queens were worn out. They sat down to rest and soon began talking about the ball that was now only two months away. Solstice was glad because it meant they weren't talking about her birthday anymore.

* * *

Tumblebrutus was pleasantly surprised when they brought him the last two mousecakes, a dollop of cream, and three anchovies. He thanked them and started to eat when something else caught his attention. His nose twitched and his gaze drifted to Solstice. He realized what it was he smelled and knew he had to tell her. Not in front of the others though. He watched as they wandered off to talk and forced himself to eat.

It felt like an eternity passed before Admetus showed up to take over the watch. The younger toms were beginning to take some responsibility for the protection of the junkyard in order to give the older toms a break. As soon as Admetus was settled Tumble left in search of the queens. He found them sitting on the old TSE1 and approached slowly. "Solstice? Can I talk to you in private?"

She blinked at him. "Of course Tumble. I'll see you guys later," she told her friends and followed him.

He waited until they were close to her den before speaking. "I didn't want to say anything in front of the others because I wasn't sure how you were going to take this. You should probably, um, avoid the toms for a bit."

"Why?" she asked, before blinking at him. She'd felt a bit restless the last few days. "Oh..." She swallowed. "Why are you warning me?" He was a tom, his instincts should be telling him to mate with her.

"Because I know you're not ready for that kind of intimacy. I should go. The scent is a little... overwhelming." She backed up towards her den, her eyes wide. He could see the fear in their yellow depths and winced. "I would never hurt you like that," he said quietly.

"I know," she replied before darting inside. She felt bad about her reaction but she couldn't help it. She just had to hope the other toms stayed away.

"I'll tell them you're... off limits for a bit, that should keep the others away." The only tom he was really worried about was Tugger. That tom was -still- trying to get into her bed, despite being with Rina. He bumped into Jemima as he was leaving and the young queen gave him an odd look.

"Tumble? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong Jemi. It's just, Solstice is coming into heat," he whispered.

"Oh." She knew what happened to her friend the last time. "She's not panicking is she?"

"I don't know. You may want to stay with her though. She'll have to stay in her den until it's passed. I'll let Admetus, Pounce, and Misto know not to go there until further notice, just to be on the safe side."

"Yeah, that's good thinking. I'll make sure they stay away. Don't worry, I'll take care of her for you Tumble." She waved and made her way to Solstice's den. "Solstice? Can I come in?"

"Sure Jemi," she called out. She was huddled at the back of her den, staying as far from the opening as possible.

"Tumble told me. Don't worry, you're not alone this time. I'm going to stay with you so that if any of the toms ignore Tumble's warning, I'll chase them off."

Solstice smiled at her. "Thanks Jemi."

* * *

For an entire week Jemima stayed with Solstice, keeping her company. Etcetera and Electra visited daily and brought them both something to eat since Jemi was worried about leaving Solstice alone. Solstice was extremely grateful to all three of them for being so understanding, but staying cooped up was rough on both her and Jemima. When it was safe for her to go out again she was thrilled. She thanked Jemima again and watched her go off in search of Pouncival. She knew Jemi had missed her tom.

Thinking about how much Jemi must have missed Pouncival made her realize she'd missed a certain tom as well. Her gaze drifted over the piles of junk in search of the patched tom who'd stolen her heart months ago. When she spotted him she smiled and made her way over to him.

* * *

Tumblebrutus was stretched out staring up at the sky. He could smell moisture in the air and he knew it was going to snow soon. From the corner of his eye he spotted Solstice and shifted so he could smile at her. "Hello beautiful."

She blushed a little at the compliment, as she always did. "Hi yourself. I wanted to thank you again for what you did... and to tell you I missed you."

"You did? I missed you too. You don't need to thank me Solstice. I will always protect you. You mean too much to me to let anyone ever hurt you again."

She smiled at that. "Mind if I join you?" she asked softly. When he shook his head she climbed up to where he was and stretched out beside him. She scooted closer until their bodies touched and started up at the sky with him. Before long snowflakes began to fall and they marveled at the beauty of it all.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this, it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

The Jellicle Ball was less than a month away and everywhere Solstice looked someone was practicing a dance. Some days she would watch with a heavy heart. She envied her friends for their carefree attitudes. Other days she watched with a smile on her face. This day was one of the latter. She was watching Jemima, giving encouragement when Jemi felt she'd messed something up, when Tumblebrutus sat down beside her.

"Hi beautiful," Tumble murmured, not wanting to disturb Jemima's concentration.

"Hi yourself," Solstice said before nuzzling him a bit. It had taken time, but over the last three months she'd become more comfortable with being touched.

He nuzzled her back and purred softly. "She's really good," he said, nodding towards Jemima.

"Yeah. Of course she doesn't think so, but I think it's going to have the desired effect on her chosen tom."

Tumblebrutus laughed. When Jemima stumbled in her dance he grimaced. "Sorry Jemi, didn't mean to distract you."

"No big deal, I could use a break anyway," she replied, coming over to join them. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, um, just something Solstice said."

"Okay... and that was what, exactly?"

"Well, see, Tumble said you were really good and I agreed. Then I said the dance was going to have the desired effect on your chosen tom."

"Oh." Jemima blushed. She, Electra, and Etcetera were no longer princesses, as they'd left kittenhood behind them, but they were still young and Jemima was the youngest.

"Don't worry, he's going to love it," Solstice assured her friend.

"Do you really think so?" Jemima asked.

It was Tumble who answered. "Trust us Jemi, Pounce is going to love it."

The young queen smiled at them. "Thanks. I'm going to go practice some more, bye." She waved at her friends and went back to what she was doing.

"Are you sure you don't want to join in any of the dancing Tumble?" Solstice asked quietly once they were alone.

"I'm sure. The dancing doesn't matter. I'd rather spend the entire night curled up next to you than dance with someone else," he replied, nuzzling her affectionately. He knew she was still afraid of trying to mate. The week she'd been in heat was a miserable one for her, but it had been hard on him too. His instincts screamed at him to mate with her, but he'd stayed away. He knew that her greatest fear had been that one of the toms would smell her and not be able to control himself.

Solstice leaned against him and purred. A part of her still felt guilty. She knew he wanted more than a few nuzzles, he was a tom after all, but he was still so patient with her. Still, she thought about what it might mean to even try and the thought terrified her. What if it reminded her of what they did? She couldn't bear to see him hurt if she reacted badly.

Tumble felt her shiver and wrapped his arms around her. He just held her close, licking the top of her head affectionately until the shivering stopped. He never asked what was wrong when she started to shake, he just held her until she was calm again. "Are you hungry?" he asked softly once he knew she'd gotten her emotions under control.

"A little, yeah," she said, giving him a grateful smile.

"Come on, I know a place where we can get something to eat without having to hunt it." He led her out of the junkyard and down several alleys before stopping at the back of a restaurant. He meowed three times before the door was opened.

"Mischief, I was wondering where you've been. Oh, you have a pretty little lady friend with you. Are you hungry boy?" He scratched the tom, who meowed in answer, before holding his other hand out to the little female. She sniffed his fingers before rubbing against them. When she did he scratched her behind the ears a moment then stood. "Wait right here. I'll be back with something for you two."

"Mischief?" Solstice asked once the human was gone.

"Yeah, that's the name he gave me after he found me snooping in the garbage one day."

"Why does that not surprise me? The name definitely fits." She laughed when Tumble blushed.

The door opened and the human came back out. He had a plate in one hand and a shallow bowl in the other. "Here we go, a bit of steak and cream." He'd cut the steak into bite-sized pieces for them to make it easier to eat.

Both cats mewed at him in thanks and dug into their meal. While they were eating he studied the little female. "I think your lady friend needs a name Mischief," he said and the tom meowed in agreement. "Let's see, Sunset? No, that doesn't quite fit. Hmm, Angel? No, too common. I know, Blessing. What do you think girl?"

Solstice thought about it a moment. It was different, unique, and she realized she liked it. Solstice meowed at him and rubbed against his legs.

"I'll take that to mean you like it," he said with a chuckle. Once they were done eating he took the dishes back inside. "Go on now, before the boss sees you," he said, shooing them away.

The cats meowed one last time and took off down the alley. Once they were far enough away Tumblebrutus stopped and looked at her.

"What?" she asked, curious about the look he gave her.

"It suits you," he said softly.

"What does?"

"The name he gave you. You -are- a blessing, at least to me. The name is as beautiful as you are."

Solstice blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

They walked back to the junkyard in comfortable silence and he left her at her den. He knew after drinking all that cream she would be sleepy. Cream always made her sleepy.

Solstice nuzzled him then went inside to take a nice, long nap.

* * *

The Jellicle Ball was a week away and everyone was excited. Everyone had their dance numbers down but still some practiced just to be sure they had it just right. Solstice had mixed feelings about the whole thing. Over the last three months she'd begun to give it some serious thought. On the one paw she was scared and hesitant to even attend, afraid she might do something to embarrass herself or to ruin the ball. On the other paw she was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, she wanted to dance after all. Feeling conflicted she decided to just push it away until she absolutely -had- to deal with it.

Mistoffolees spotted Solstice from a distance and approached her. "Penny for your thoughts," he said, using a human phrase just because it was amusing.

"We're Jellicles, we don't use pennies," Solstice said with a laugh, tilting her head to look up at him.

"I know but it got rid of that gloomy look on your face," he replied with a grin.

Solstice stuck her tongue out at him which made him laugh.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Misto asked.

Solstice sighed. "I was thinking about the ball. What if something happens and, I don't know, I freak out? I don't want to ruin it for everyone."

"You won't. Solstice, you need to calm down. Nothing like that is going to happen."

She looked down at her paws. "What if he comes for me?" she whispered.

Misto thought she meant Macavity. "He won't get the chance, Demeter always seems to know when he's around."

"No, not him... Nightshade. He said I belonged to him. What if he comes back?"

"He won't get you Solstice. We won't let him."

She smiled faintly. "I just wish I knew... if he was dead or not." She sighed. "I guess I just have to have faith."

"Exactly. We all failed you once, we're not going to let it happen again."

"Misto? Remember when you said someone close to you went through something similar?" she asked softly. When he nodded she added. "Who was it?"

The tuxedo tom looked down at his paws. "My mother," he murmured.

"What... happened to her?" she asked, almost hesitantly. The sorrow in his voice made her want to comfort him.

"She couldn't cope, I was already old enough to take care of myself. She.. took her own life."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She surprised both of them by giving him a hug. "Thank you, for helping me, and for telling me about your mother."

"You're welcome," he said, startled by the hug.

Solstice spotted Etcetera coming towards them and smiled. "I think someone's looking for you."

Mistoffolees turned and when he saw the young queen he was so smitten with he grinned.

"I have been looking everywhere for you. I wanted to be sure we have that one dance move right. It still feels funny to me." She smiled sheepishly at Solstice. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Of course not Etty. You two go practice. I'll catch up with you later." She watched her friends leave and turned to her thoughts. She was worried about the possibility of Nightshade still being alive, but if he was, why hadn't he already tried to grab her? It had been almost seven months since her rescue, surely if he was still alive he would have tried by now. She felt tension leave her as she thought of that. He had to be dead, he wouldn't have left her alone for so long otherwise.

* * *

The day of the Jellicle Ball finally arrived and there was an odd hush over the junkyard. Those Jellicles who lived with humans stayed home to rest up for the coming night. Tumblebrutus used to be one of those housecats. He'd abandoned his human home the night they'd rescued Solstice. Sure the official decision wasn't made until she left the infirmary and he'd decided to watch over her, but technically he'd been a street cat for seven months. During the cold winter months he'd sort of missed the warmth of the fire his bed was near, but the cold was worth it if it meant staying close to her.

He stretched and stared up at the sun and couldn't help but wonder what Solstice was doing. She'd already been informed that the junkyard would be relatively empty today and assumed she was enjoying the silence.

He caught himself some breakfast and then went to her den for a visit. Tension filled him when he found it empty. Surely if something had happened he would have heard it. Forcing himself to not over-react, he went in search of her.

* * *

Solstice awoke that afternoon feeling very odd. She caught herself a mouse for her breakfast and then wandered the junkyard. It was so quiet, so empty, it should have been unnerving but instead it was peaceful. She found a little clearing not far from where her den was and stretched out to look up at the sky.

As she watched the few clouds drift by over head she felt the overwhelming urge to dance. The pull was so great that she gave in to it. Her body moved with a liquid grace she never knew she had. As she spun and dipped she felt free, really free, for the first time in her life.

* * *

Tumble wasn't far from her den when he heard a noise. He cautiously went to check it out and what he saw made him stop and stare in awe. He'd seen many of the queens in the tribe dance but none of them moved him the way Solstice did. He was spellbound, as though hypnotized, by each move of her lithe frame. The sun shone on her ginger fur and made it look like it was on fire. She was by far the most breathtaking creature he'd ever laid eyes on. When her dancing stopped he slowly made his way towards her.

* * *

Solstice stood with her head bowed and panted. She wasn't aware she had company until a shadow slid into her view. Her head snapped up and for a brief moment her eyes were filled with fear. Then she saw Tumble and blushed. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a little while. You were breathtaking," he murmured.

Her blush deepened. "I was just watching the clouds and suddenly I had to dance."

Tumble nuzzled her. "You were so beautiful Solstice. I was spellbound."

She shifted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. When he wrapped his arms around her she smiled. "Tumble?"

"Hmm?" he replied. He was enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"I want to dance tonight," she said, and when he looked at her she added in a whisper, "with you."

Tumblebrutus stared. It took several seconds for his brain to fully process what she was saying. "Do you mean...?"

She smiled. "Yes. There is no other tom I want. I'm not scared anymore. Just... promise to be gentle."

His arms tightened around her. "I will always be gentle with you my love," he murmured, nuzzling her until she purred softly.

They curled up together and watched the late afternoon sun. As it slowly began to set, Solstice looked up at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I don't want anyone to know until the very last minute."

A slow smile crept across his face. "Oh, that's so... sneaky," he said with a laugh. "We can let them believe we're going to just sit and watch the entire thing. Then, when the mating dance starts," he said.

"We'll join in," she cut in with a soft laugh. She looked up at him a moment before leaning up to kiss him lightly. She knew he wouldn't make the first move.

He blinked at the kiss and when she smiled up at him he leaned down to kiss her lovingly. They lingered there for several moments before pulling apart and smiling at each other.

"Thank you so much Tumble," Solstice said, blinking back tears that threatened to fall.

"For what?" he asked. Then he saw the tears. "Hey, it's okay, what's wrong?" he added, hugging her tightly.

She shook her head and laughed. "Nothing's wrong, they're happy tears. I'm thanking you for not giving up on me."

"I could never give up on you. I love you too much for that." He nuzzled her and purred. "Everyone will be arriving soon," he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should go find ourselves somewhere to sit then," she responded with a smile.

"Mm, yes, lets." He escorted her to the center of the junkyard where the ball would take place and they found a quiet place to sit together and watch.

* * *

The Jellicle Ball started out as it always did, but with a few minor changes. Bombalurina recited Demeter's line 'Can you see in the dark?' because Demeter was cuddling her kittens. She wanted them to see the ball even if they were too young to join in on the fun. She was the first of the queens to have a kitten, but both Victoria and Cassandra were also expecting. Neither were far enough along yet for it to show or to impede their dancing.

Solstice watched as first Electra, then Etcetera, and then Jemima did their solo dances, in order from oldest to youngest. Each queen was graceful and their dances encompassed their personalities. "They're really good," she whispered to Tumble and he nodded.

"Yeah, and their toms are hooked. Look at them."

Her gaze shifted to each tom in turn and she had to stifle a soft laugh. "They don't look like they're going to last until the mating dance."

Tumblebrutus snickered softly. "Tell me about it. I pity them in a way."

She arched a brow at that. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because they're so nervous they're liable to mess things up and embarrass themselves."

"Be nice," she said softly.

As the mating dance began they shared a look before Solstice slipped down to the floor and joined the other queens. There was an audible gasp from those in attendance. No one had expected the ginger queen to participate this year.

Tumble had a proud smirk on his face when he joined the other toms. They'd shocked everyone by waiting until the last minute. As the dance came to a close, the mates came together. Solstice shivered as Tumble's paws caressed her body and a soft purr escaped her.

Tumblebrutus was true to his word. He was very gentle with her. Each caress, each nuzzle, was designed to help her forget what was done to her. He was originally worried that she'd panic about such a public display but she didn't. She pressed her face against his chest, purring and nipping at him in pleasure. There was no pain, no discomfort, and when it was done she curled against him, panting. All the newly mated couples were curled up together. The other cats, those who'd stayed at the sidelines, all moved forward into a big cat pile and everyone drifted off for a little catnap.

The catnap didn't last long. Everyone was soon back up and dancing again. Solstice and Tumble returned to the spot they'd left to perform the mating dance and curled back up together. Tumble kept his arms around her, kept her close, and nuzzled her while they watched the rest of the dancing.

* * *

As dawn approached Old Deuteronomy made his decision on which Jellicle would be going to the Heaviside Layer. It was no surprise when he had Gus, the Theatre Cat, come forward. Gus had lived a very long life and he was so very tired. He smiled at everyone as the tire rose into the air and the Everlasting Cat's paw descended to take him home. Solstice stared in awe. The others had described it to her before but hearing it, and seeing it, were two very different things. She sat there for several minutes in complete and total shock.

When everything was over with the newly mated queens rushed over to where Solstice sat. "Why didn't you tell us you were going to dance?" Electra asked, tilting her head at her friend.

"Well, we weren't planning to at first, but it just felt right. That and we wanted it to be a surprise," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, that's just mean," Etty said, sticking her tongue out at them.

Jemima nuzzled her friend. "I'm happy for you," she said softly. "What made you change your mind though?" she asked.

"Thank you." Solstice smiled up at her mate before answering. "I just realized that, if I really wanted to heal, I had to let it all go. I couldn't hold onto the hurt and the fear any longer."

They all watched the sunrise together before slipping off to their own homes. When Solstice reached her den and Tumble turned to leave she stopped him. "This is our den now, until we need something bigger."

Tumblebrutus laughed softly and joined his mate on the pillows. He held her close as they curled up together and drifted off to a very deep, restful sleep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this, it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

Solstice awoke to the feel of arms wrapped around her and a warm body pressed against hers and she smiled. There was no panic like she'd half expected. Instead she snuggled closer to the tom who was still asleep.

Images from the night before flitted through her mind and she sighed softly. Tumble was so gentle with her it had brought tears to her eyes. She'd been surprised when she'd realized they would actually mate in front of everyone, but oddly enough it hadn't bothered her. In her mind it was just the two of them.

She felt him shift and his arms tightened around her. A soft purr rumbled through him and vibrated against her, making her purr in return. Shifting, she nuzzled him until he awoke.

* * *

As he slowly began to wake up, Tumble thought he was dreaming. Surely last night was a dream and he was going to wake up disappointed. Then he felt a warm body next to him and smelled a familiar scent. When the purr that rumbled through him was answered by the queen in his arms he smiled. "Hi beautiful," he murmured before nuzzling her.

"Hi yourself," she said softly, smiling up at him. She felt his paw slide down her side and she shivered. Leaning up, she kissed him before she shifted so she was facing him. Their bodies pressed close together and she whimpered. As his paws caressed her and slowly drove her to new heights of pleasure she growled softly. He was just as gentle the second time around as he had been the night before.

* * *

It was quite some time later when they finally ventured out of the den. The sun was sitting low on the horizon and both cats were hungry. They decided on something a bit more romantic than hunting for mice and went to the restaurant where she'd been given the name 'Blessing'.

"Hello Mischief, hello Blessing, I haven't seen you two in a bit. Let me see what I can whip up for you two for your supper," Antonio said, scratching them both behind the ears for a moment before going back inside. When he returned he had some fish for them. They meowed their thanks and dug in.

After the meal they returned to the junkyard where they met up with their friends. They were all cuddled up together talking about the ball. "Hey," Pounce said when he spotted them. "We were wondering if we were going to see you two this evening."

They sat down to join them and Solstice positioned herself so that she was leaning against her mate. "We considered staying home but we got hungry," she said with a faint blush.

"We were just talking about how Pounce here almost dropped Jemi when he picked her up because he was so nervous," Admetus said with a snicker.

"Hey! I did not almost drop her," Pouncival countered. "My paws were a little sweaty and she slipped a bit, that's all."

"Mmhmm, sure," Admetus said.

"Well, what about you? You stepped on Electra's tail. I heard her yelp," Pounce pointed out.

Jemima saw him pouting and nuzzled him. "It's okay Pounce, I know the truth," she said softly, which made him grin.

"Let's not forget Misto and the fact he darn near shocked Etty because he was so nervous he almost lost control of his magic," Admetus threw out, making the tuxedo tom duck his head a bit in embarrassment.

"Hey, don't pick on my Misto," Etcetera said.

"I think you all did fine. You had every reason to be a little nervous," Solstice said quietly.

"What about you? Weren't you nervous?" Etcetera asked her.

"Yes, I was. I was extremely nervous but I trusted Tumble to not hurt me. He promised to be gentle and he was." She felt him nuzzle her and smiled.

"I think what made me nervous the most was doing that in front of everyone," Etty said, blushing.

"It's funny, for me everything sort of disappeared. In that moment it felt like we were the only two cats alive," Solstice murmured.

"That sounds so romantic," Etty said with a soft sigh.

"What really made you change your mind?" Mistoffolees asked quietly, watching her.

"I don't know that there was really any one thing that did it. I know helping Deme give birth, seeing her with her kits, made a part of me want my own kits. Then, after you and I talked that last time I just felt all of the fear slip away. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Tumble and it felt right."

"Wait, you two talked?" Etcetera asked, giving her mate a questioning look.

"Yeah, we did. Misto gave me some very good advice, not once but twice. You've got yourself a great tom Etty."

The younger queen smiled. "I know."

"So, are any of you going to give up the luxuries of being housecat and move into a den together here in the junkyard?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"Um… we haven't really talked about that," Pouncival admitted. He looked at his mate who blushed.

"Electra and I are considering it," Admetus said, nuzzling his queen. "It would make being together easier on both of us."

"I already live here so it's really Etty's decision on whether or not she wants to move into my den with me," Misto said softly.

Etcetera giggled much like she used to whenever she saw Tugger enter the yard.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to go to sleep every night with my arms wrapped around Solstice and wake up every day with her right beside me," Tumble said softly.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," Solstice murmured.

"That's so sweet it's almost sickening," a voice said. Everyone looked up to see none other than The Rum Tum Tugger standing there.

"Hi Tugger," Jemima said, smiling up at him. There was a time when she, Electra, and Etcetera would have squealed the instant they saw him. They had definitely grown up.

No one was really aware of it, but Tugger wasn't taking the loss of his fan club very well at all. He was just a little high on catnip. "Hey doll," he said to Jemima before he looked at Solstice. "I thought for sure you were going to grow out of the kittens babe. You and me, we could have had a lot of fun together. I could teach you things you couldn't imagine. Still could if you get tired of being mated to a kit."

When Tugger had approached them Tumblebrutus bristled. He didn't like Tugger, largely because of the way the Maine Coon continued to pursue Solstice.

As Tugger spoke Solstice felt herself shrinking back against her mate. The things the tom was saying brought up some memories she could have done without. When she felt a low growl rumble through the tom beside her she blinked. She couldn't remember ever hearing him growl.

Tumble unwrapped his arms from her and stood, placing himself between Tugger and his mate. "Back. Off," he hissed.

Tugger chuckled. "Or what, you'll spit at me?"

Tumblebrutus unsheathed his claws. His voice was filled with a cold rage. "No. I will rip that face of yours to shreds. The only reaction you'll ever get from a queen again is screams of fear and revulsion."

Tugger stumbled back from the rage in the younger tom's voice. He opened his mouth as though to say something before thinking better of it and closing it. He nodded and backed away before turning on his heels and leaving quickly.

Solstice stared up at her mate. She'd been unconscious the time he'd rescued her so she'd not gotten to see this protective streak before. She saw doubt flicker through his eyes, knew he was worried he'd upset her, and smiled reassuringly.

"Whoa… I had no idea you had that in you big bro," Pouncival said. He was staring in awe at his older brother. Tumble always seemed so laid-back.

"I made a promise, I'm not about to break it," he countered. He sat back down and wrapped his arms around Solstice, who leaned back against him.

Solstice nuzzled him and urged herself to calm down. She was still shaking a bit from the memories Tugger's words had dredged up. She noticed Etcetera had an odd look on her face and arched a brow at her. "What's wrong Etty?"

"Tugger… I don't understand why he did that. It's not like him,' the other queen said.

"Well, he did lose his most loyal fans just last night, maybe it's hit him harder than anyone expected." Everyone looked at Admetus. "What? It makes sense. Think about it. First he lost Victoria when she mated with Plato last year. Then in one fell swoop he lost Jemi, Lectra, and Etty. That must have really damaged his ego. We all know Tugger is an egomaniac."

"Admetus has a point," Misto said quietly. "Tugger's ego has been dealt a major blow."

"I don't care," Tumblebrutus growled. "It doesn't give him the right to speak to Solstice that way. No one has the right to make my queen feel uncomfortable."

No one argued with him because he was right. Tugger was way out of line.

* * *

Two days later Solstice was perched on the tire talking with Jemima. The younger queen had just told her that she and Pouncival were talking about finding a den in the junkyard and she was nervous.

"What are you nervous about Jemi?" Solstice asked.

"Leaving my humans, moving into a den with Pounce, just to have everything to fall apart. What if it's just a phase or a crush? Then I'll be without a home."

"Jemi, that's not going to happen. You two are just as devoted to each other as Tumble and I are."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just nervous is all. I'm being silly. I should go tell Pounce that I've decided I want to do it. Thanks Solstice."

"You're welcome Jemi, any time," the ginger queen said, waving her friend off.

* * *

Tugger was watching the two young queens talk. He remembered the way he'd spoken to Solstice the evening after the Jellicle Ball and felt like a heel. He knew she'd gone through hell, just like Demeter had, and the way she'd looked at him had told him he'd brought up some bad memories. He hadn't meant to, it was the catnip talking. He waited until Jemi left before approaching the ginger queen. "Solstice? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Her head snapped up and she stared down at him from where she sat. "What do you want Tugger?" she asked warily.

He ran a paw over his face and sighed. "I wanted to apologize.. for the other night. I was… well a jerk. I didn't mean to upset you."

She blinked at him. She was hesitant to believe anything he said, especially since he'd tried so many times to seduce her. The look on his face said he was sincere though. "Apology accepted." When he grinned at her she held up a paw. "That doesn't mean you and I are even remotely friendly. That's something you have to earn. I love Tumble, that's not ever going to change. No amount of shaking your hips or sweet talk is going to make me change how I feel."

The Maine Coon watched her closely. "Fair enough. See you around babe," he said before heading off.

* * *

Tumblebrutus watched them from a distance. He'd been discussing the situation from the other night with Munkustrap because he didn't want the Jellicle Protector to hear about it from anyone else. Munkustrap was understanding, considering Tugger's actions, and Tumble was thankful for that.

He had to fight his instincts to rush over and attack the Maine Coon tom. So far Tugger wasn't doing anything that warranted Tumble being so protective. As soon as Tugger left Tumble made his way over to his mate. "What did he want?" he asked quietly.

"He… apologized for the other night," Solstice replied.

Tumble was shocked. That was definitely not what he'd expected. "Well I'll be damned. I never thought that arrogant tom would ever apologize to anyone for anything."

* * *

One morning about a month after the Jellicle Ball Solstice awoke feeling sick to her stomach. Tumble had awoken before her and was out catching them some breakfast. She curled up on her side, hugged her stomach, and whimpered softly.

Tumble sauntered in with two nice sized rats in his paw. He smiled when he thought she was still sleeping since she was curled up with her back to the opening of their den. "Rise and shine beautiful," he murmured before leaning down to kiss her temple. "I've got breakfast."

Solstice rolled over, took one look at the rats, and bolted from the den. She found a spot out of the way and vomited.

When she bolted from the den Tumble was too startled to move at first. Then he dropped the rats and ran after her. "Solstice? What's wrong?" He found her wiping her mouth and when she looked up at him he saw tears in her eyes. "Hey, baby, tell me what's wrong," he said, taking her into his arms and holding her close.

"I don't know, I'm just really nauseous. Just thinking about food makes my stomach churn." Neither of them thought 'pregnant' because they didn't have any experience with this sort of thing.

"I'm taking you to see Jenny." He was worried about her.

"No. I'm sure it's nothing. I'll probably be fine in a day or two. It's probably just some stomach bug."

He looked at her. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"I'm sure. Just hold me," she whispered.

He picked her up and carried her back into their den. He set her down, got rid of the rats, and curled up with her, holding her tight.

* * *

For three days Tumble let Solstice talk him out of taking her to see Jenny. She still had trouble eating, especially when she first woke up, and she was miserable. He sat beside her and rubbed her back as she dry-heaved. Finally he'd had enough. He stood up then bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

Solstice leaned her head against his chest when he picked her up. She closed her eyes, assuming he was taking her back into their den, but when the light didn't recede she opened them and looked around. It didn't take her long to realize where they were headed. "Tumble?"

"You're not going to change my mind this time beautiful. You're sick, you need to see Jenny, and I can't stand to see you suffer so much."

She sighed but she knew there was no arguing with him about this. She closed her eyes again and nuzzled his neck as he carried her towards the infirmary.

* * *

Jennyanydots was seated on one of the piles of junk talking with Jellylorum about her latest lessons with the mice. Things were coming along nicely with them and she was quite proud of her 'students'. When she spotted Tumblebrutus approaching the infirmary with Solstice in his arms she was instantly concerned. She excused herself and quickly made her way down the pile and over to them. "Tumble, what's wrong?"

"It's Solstice, she's been sick the last few days," the worried tom answered.

"Why on earth didn't you bring her to see me sooner?" Jenny asked, motioning him inside.

"Because I wouldn't let him," Solstice muttered against his neck. "I thought I'd be fine in a day or two."

"Set her down gently, there we go." Jenny started checking all the normal things first. Then she started asking questions. "Tell me what your symptoms are dear," she said gently.

"Well, I've been really nauseous."

"Have you been throwing up?"

"Yes."

"Does it last all day?"

"No, it's usually just the first few hours I'm awake."

"Do you feel tired?"

"Yeah, I've been spending a lot of time sleeping." She was wondering where Jenny was going with this.

"I see dear. Tumble would you mind waiting outside? I need to check something and it requires a bit of privacy." When he looked reluctant she gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alight, I assure you."

Tumble looked over at Solstice who smiled faintly at him. "Okay, but I'll be right outside." He kissed his mate tenderly and left.

Once he was gone Jenny turned her attention to her patient. "Solstice dear, I need to check you. I think I know what's going on but I need to be sure. I need you to relax though." She talked Solstice through the discomfort of the brief exam before smiling at her. "Just as I thought."

"What? What is it?" Solstice asked, worried.

"Just a minute dear. I think your mate should hear this too." Jenny went out and motioned the nervous tom back inside.

"So, do you know what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He moved to Solstice's side and took her paw in his.

"There's nothing wrong dear. Your mate is pregnant."

Tumble stared at her. "Pregnant?" It seemed to be taking a lot longer for his brain to process it than it should have. "We're gonna have… kits?"

"Yes, I'd say in about two months, give or take a week."

"Solstice blinked. "Wait, that means…"

"You most likely conceived the night of the ball, or within a few days of it," Jenny confirmed.

Tumble was grinning from ear to ear. "Kittens, we're going to have kittens… Oh man, we'll need a bigger den now and we'll have to get stuff for the kittens… I don't know how to be a father," he said, suddenly terrified of failing.

Jenny patted his arm. "You'll do fine. Go on, take your queen home. Oh, wait, take these," she said, giving them some crackers. "They'll help settle your stomach until the morning sickness has passed."

"Thank you Jenny," the younger queen murmured. "Tumble, I can walk you know," she added with a soft laugh when he picked her up.

"So? I want to carry you," was his reply and she decided not to argue with him.

* * *

Etcetera saw Tumble carrying Solstice away from the infirmary and thought something was wrong. She'd been on her way to Misto's den to tell him she didn't want to live with her humans anymore but if her friend was hurt, well that took precedent for the moment. "What happened? What's wrong with Solstice?" she asked, rushing over to them.

Solstice lifted her head from where it was resting on her mate's chest and gave her friend a smile. "Nothing's wrong Etty."

"Then… why is Tumble carrying you and why do you look like you're not feeling well?" the cream-colored queen countered.

"Honest, nothing's wrong Etty." Her smile broadened. "We're going to have kittens and Tumble decided he wanted to carry me back to our den instead of letting me walk."

Etcetera stared at her. "Kittens? Really?" When they nodded their heads she squealed. It was so reminiscent of when she used to squeal over Tugger that it hurt their ears and made other cats look at them.

"What's all the commotion?" Munkustrap asked from where he was perched on the tire.

The young queen blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I was just excited."

"That's obvious Etcetera, but why?"

Tumble spoke up. "She's excited because we just told her that Solstice and I are going to have kittens of our own in a couple of months."

"Kittens? That's wonderful news. Congratulations you two," the silver tabby said with a grin. "The tribe is steadily growing. Victoria and Cassandra are both due soon, you two are expecting, and just the other day Rina informed Tugger that his flirting ways better change because he is going to be a father soon too."

Solstice blinked. "Really? I didn't even realize they were that serious."

"They both flirt and try to seduce other cats because it's a part of who they are, but they're hooked on each other."

"That comes as a bit of a shock," she murmured tiredly.

"I think someone is in need of a nap so if you'll excuse us," Tumble said.

"Of course, I remember those days with Deme. Take good care of her," Munkustrap replied. He knew he really didn't have to tell the patched tom that; Tumblebrutus would take very good care of his mate.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this, it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

It didn't take long for word to get around that both Solstice and Rina were expecting. Thankfully her friends didn't swarm her early in the day; she would have felt terrible bolting out of the den in the middle of a conversation because she felt like she was going to throw up.

Jemima had begun to spend a lot of time with Solstice and the two were becoming best friends. "How are you feeling today?" the younger queen asked.

"A little better than yesterday, I didn't feel sick for quite as long today. I am taking that as a good sign."

"I would think it is. Have you two found a larger den yet?" Jemi asked.

"Tumble thinks so. He's making sure it's safe and there aren't any leaks or anything. It wouldn't do for us to get wet when it rains or anything."

"Too true, especially since you're expecting. Bast, I can't believe you're going to be a mother first. You were the most reluctant of us all," Jemi teased.

Solstice threw a pillow at her. "Hush you." She smiled faintly. "To be honest I was surprised myself. I honestly thought you or Lectra would be first." She rested a paw on her stomach. She was beginning to show now and Jenny was almost positive Solstice conceived within days of the ball.

"I can't wait to be a mother," Jemi said with a sigh. "I want kits but I don't think Pounce is ready for them."

Solstice watched her a moment. "Well, he is still young, you both are, give it a little time. I think he just needs to do a little more growing up."

* * *

Victoria lay on the bed panting softly. She'd gone into labor while Plato was out hunting for food and he'd not returned yet. As the contraction eased she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. If he didn't get back soon she was going to have to try to call for help.

As another contraction ripped through her she was unable to keep from crying out. Plato was just returning and rushed to her side. "It's time?" he asked and she nodded. "I'll be right back with Jenny." He kissed her brow and rushed out.

* * *

Jenny and Jelly were discussing Demeter and Munkustrap's kittens, as well as the fact that over the next several months four other queens would be bringing their own kittens into the tribe when a very flustered Plato rushed over to them. "Good afternoon Plato, what can we do for you?"

"Victoria's gone into labor," Plato said in a rush.

Both queens slid down from where they were seated and followed him to his den. Along the way they were spotted by Electra and Admetus. Since both were close to the couple they went to keep Plato company while he waited outside.

Jenny and Jelly arrived at the den and in no time at all they had everything under control. They would be doing this again soon enough when Cassandra was ready. They talked Victoria through the contractions, wiped the sweat from her brow, and encouraged her to push when it was time.

Outside the den Plato paced. He was both nervous and excited about being a father. As time dragged and Victoria cried out with her contractions he found it hard to stay outside. He managed it with the help of his friends.

After several hours Jenny and Jelly exited the den with smiles on their faces. "You have a beautiful daughter," Jenny informed him.

"A daughter?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes, and she's quite lovely," Jelly replied.

"Congratulations Plato," Admetus said, head butting his friend.

"Thanks," and he rushed inside.

"What's she look like Jenny?" Electra asked.

"She's white with red socks on her hind feet, red tips on her ears, and red on the tip of her tail."

"She sounds beautiful," the younger queen said.

"She is," the older queens said before leaving.

* * *

Two days after Victoria gave birth it was Cassandra's turn. She awoke Alonzo by screeching in his ear. The poor tom shot out of bed thinking pollicles were attacking or something. It took a few seconds for him to realize what was happening and then he panicked for a few seconds. Once he calmed himself he made sure she was as comfortable as possible and went to awaken Jenny.

* * *

The Gumbie Cat was sleeping soundly when she was rudely awakened by a pounding outside her den. She grumbled about kittens playing too roughly before it dawned on her that the only kittens in the tribe now were too small for rough housing. When she got to her door she opened it to see Alonzo there. One look at the black and white tom and she knew why he was there. "Lead the way," she said to him.

Alonzo blinked at her disheveled state. "Aren't you going to… groom?"

"No need to dear. Your kits won't care much about me not being groomed." She chuckled at him as she followed him.

* * *

It was early but Solstice was wide awake. Her mate was still asleep and she felt restless so she slipped out of their den so she wouldn't disturb him. She took in a deep breath and smiled. The morning sickness was finally gone.

She spotted Jenny rushing off and called out to her. "Good morning Jenny, is something wrong?"

"Oh. Good morning Solstice. I'm glad someone else is awake, I could use some assistance. It seems Cassandra has gone into labor."

"I'd be happy to help. Let me tell Tumble where I'm going so he doesn't worry." She ducked back into the den to awaken her mate with a gentle shake.

"Hm, what is it?" he murmured sleepily.

"Cassandra's gone into labor. I'm going to help Jenny. Maybe you could come keep Alonzo company while he waits," she told him.

Tumblebrutus groaned before suddenly opening his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I can do that. Come on beautiful," and he crawled out of bed.

They left the den together and made their way to Alonzo and Cassandra's den. Alonzo was grateful for the company. Solstice gave her mate a quick kiss and went in to help Jenny. She was definitely getting some experience after having already helped with Demeter's delivery.

Three hours after going into the den Solstice followed Jenny out. Both queens were tired but they were also smiling. "Congratulations Alonzo, you have a son and a daughter. Go see your family," Jenny told him. The cocky tom grinned at them and rushed inside.

"That makes six new tribe members and more on the way," Tumble said thoughtfully.

"As Munkustrap said, the tribe is growing," Jenny said with a smile. She loved kittens. "I'm going to go back to bed," she added with a yawn. "Solstice dear, thank you for your help." The Gumbie Cat waved and left.

"I think Jenny has the right idea," Tumble said with a yawn, which made his mate laugh. "What?" he asked sheepishly.

"Nothing. I'm just wide awake while you're the one wanting to sleep for a change," she teased.

"Oh hush you," he grumbled and she laughed. "Fine, fine, I'm up I might as well stay up." They went to get breakfast before going to the center of the junkyard to watch the clouds overhead.

* * *

In the first few days after the birth of both Victoria's and Cassandra's kittens everyone began to grow curious about them. Demeter had already begun to bring her three out so they would be exposed to the tribe but the other two queens weren't even having visitors, which made some of the younger queens pout.

Solstice, Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera were lounging on the TSE1 enjoying the warmth of the sun when Etty spotted a familiar figure. "Vicki!" She slid off the car and rushed towards the white queen.

Victoria's head came up at the squeal and she smiled. "Hello Etty." She was cradling her daughter close. "Hello Jemi, Lectra, Solstice," she added, nodding at the other queens.

"We were beginning to think you were going to stay closed up in your den forever," Electra teased.

"She's beautiful Vicki," Jemima said, looking at the small kitten in her arms.

"Thank you." She shifted the kitten a bit. "I'd like you all to meet my daughter Liadan," she added proudly.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful kitten," Solstice said softly. Her own pregnancy was becoming more and more noticeable every day and she rested a paw on her swelling belly.

"Thank you. I'm sure yours will be just as beautiful." They talked for a little while before Liadan awoke, mewling softly. "Someone's hungry, if you'll excuse me," Victoria murmured before leaving to go back to her den.

The younger queens watched her go before they started talking about how adorable the kitten was and how they couldn't wait to have their own. Solstice just smiled.

"I think it'll be wonderful, getting pregnant, carrying kittens, even giving birth," Etty said with a soft sigh.

"You might change your mind once the contractions start," a voice said from behind them, causing them to jump. When they turned around they saw Cassandra watching them with a slight smirk on her face.

"Good afternoon Cassandra," Solstice said softly. Other than Jenny and Alonzo she was the only one who'd seen Cassandra's kittens.

"Good afternoon. I didn't get to thank you for your help when I was in labor. It was… comforting to have someone there holding my paw while Jenny did her thing."

"You don't need to thank me Cassandra, I was happy to help."

Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera all stared in shock. They weren't aware that she'd helped the Siamese queen. "You helped? Why didn't you tell us that?" Electra asked.

Solstice looked sheepish. "I didn't think about it. Sorry."

"Well, since you're here Cassandra…" Jemima started.

"Can we see the kittens? Please?" Etcetera finished.

The Siamese queen smiled proudly. "Of course. This is our son Jareth and our daughter Amis," she said, showing the little ones to them.

Of course the younger queens fawned over them. "Was it really that bad giving birth?" Etty asked a little worriedly.

"No it's not really that bad. Sure its painful but it is worth it once you hold your little ones in your arms."

"Thank Heaviside. I was about ready to swear off having kits," Etty replied.

Cassandra laughed softly. "You'll do fine. I think I'm going to go take a catnap while the kits are sleeping."

* * *

As the days grew longer they also became warmer, which was normally a wonderful thing, but it made Solstice miserable. She couldn't seem to get cool enough no matter what she did. She also couldn't get comfortable enough. Her belly was swollen, she was always hot, and no matter what position she sat in or lay down in, she wasn't comfortable for long.

She was sitting on the hood of the TSE1 sunning herself and shifting to keep from aching when a shadow slid across her. She glanced up to see Tugger of all cats standing there. She was puzzled as well as wary, given his past actions, but she was polite. "Good afternoon Tugger. Mind sitting? You're blocking the sun."

"Sure thing babe," he replied before sitting. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you. Now don't get all riled up, it's nothing bad," he added when he saw the look she gave him. "I know we got off on bad footing, that's my fault, but I just wanted you to know I won't be acting like such a jerk anymore. It's not just because of Rina and the kits either."

"Okay, then why?" she asked curiously.

"Well, because you're a sweet queen and… Bast, you're family. I shouldn't be doing that to family."

Solstice stared at him. "Did… you just say… I was family?"

He looked a little sheepish. "Yeah… see Macavity is my brother, well half brother. Feel free to be disgusted by me."

She looked at him for several minutes before finally responding. "Why the sudden change?"

"Well… you know Rina's pregnant right? Well, I got to thinking, how would I feel if one of my brothers was trying to seduce my daughter? Sure Macavity is twisted and wouldn't give a damn but I'm not like him."

Solstice looked away from him. He had no idea just how twisted Macavity was. He, like everyone else, assumed that the only cat who touched her was Nightshade.

Tugger watched her closely. He noticed the haunted look in her eyes and realization dawned. "Oh Bast, I'm so sorry Solstice. I knew he was a twisted bastard but I never thought…"

She waved it away. "It doesn't matter; I can't change any of that." She took a breath to calm herself before thinking of something. "You said 'brothers' plural, I assume that means you have more than one?"

"Yeah, Straps. I forget sometimes that you haven't always been here."

"Really? You three are… very different from each other."

"Different mums. I think I take after Pop more than the other two; he's had a lot of wives."

"Wait. Are you saying that Old Deuteronomy is your father?"

"Sure is. I guess you could say I have more brothers, sisters too, but the only ones who stuck around for the most part are Straps and Mac."

"I had no idea. You two don't even act like you're related." She felt a little hurt by the knowledge that both toms, or really three if she included Old Deuteronomy, were related to her and she'd had no idea until now. She pushed the feeling away. It didn't matter. She had Tumble and his family. His mother was Jellylorum and she seemed to adore Solstice. The older queen couldn't wait to be a grandmother.

"It's ironic. You, Munkustrap, and Old Deuteronomy are my family, technically, because of who my father is, but until now I was completely unaware of it, even though I've been here for a year. None of you have ever treated me like family. Yet Jelly, who has no familial connection to me outside of the fact I'm mated to her son, thinks of me as her own kit. I guess family means more to some cats than it does to others. Or is it because my father is Macavity that none of you really care?"

Munkustrap, who happened to be passing by, overheard the very end of her comment and stopped. "We all care about you Solstice, you're a Jellicle."

Tugger grimaced. "That's not what she's talking about Straps. She's talking about us specifically, as in her family."

The silver tabby blinked. He really hadn't given that aspect much thought. "I'm obviously missing something here."

She laughed bitterly. "Tugger has informed me that not only is he my uncle, but so are you, and Old Deuteronomy is my grandfather. I just find it ironic that a queen who has no familial ties to me outside of me being mated to her son treats me more like family than my real family does. I can only surmise it is because of who my father is. Then again, given the treatment I received from my parents, I really shouldn't be surprised by such indifference."

They both stared at her. Knowing what they did about how she was treated by her mother ad father, neither tom really liked being compared to them. Tugger of course knew even more than Munkustrap did because of their conversation and he really didn't like being lumped together with Macavity.

"You're right. We haven't treated you the way family should be treated," the silver tabby said. "I never really gave it that much thought but I should have. You deserved better than that from us."

"Yeah, Straps is right, you do deserve better. We owe you a huge apology. Can we use the excuse we're just not used to the thought of having a niece around since it's just been us for years so we were boneheads?" Tugger asked. He had his face scrunched up and his eyes were really wide.

The look on Tugger's face made Solstice laugh. "Yeah, I guess so. You better get used to it though since Deme's kits are already here and yours are on the way."

"So are we forgiven?" the Maine Coon asked.

"Yes, you're forgiven." She was too good-natured to hold a grudge.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a queen to go check up on." With that Tugger left and Munkustrap wasn't far behind him.

It was late afternoon, the sun was warm, and Solstice suddenly felt very tired. She debated on just curling up where she was but she knew her den would be more comfortable and headed there instead.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters, save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this, it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

It was one of those lazy summer days when no one, human, pollicle, or cat, wanted to do anything. The air was humid even though it was only the beginning of the summer, and there was no sign of it cooling off any time soon. They'd finally moved into a larger den and Solstice was grateful for that. It gave her room to move when she felt restless without risking waking her mate.

She sat on one of the cushions lapping at the bowl of cream Jelly had brought her. As it got closer to Solstice's due date the older queen had begun to spend more and more time with her. She was hoping to watch her grandkits be born. The cream was cold and definitely hit the spot. "That was delicious Jelly," she said when she finished. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome dear. How are you feeling today?" She watched the younger queen closely. She kept shifting, more so than usual, and no matter what she did she couldn't get comfortable.

"A little achy actually. I just can't seem to get comfortable today." There was a light knock outside her den and she turned her attention to it. "Yes?"

"It's Jemi, can I come in?"

"Of course, come on in." She normally would have gotten up and answered the knock but she just didn't have the energy for that.

"Hey. Oh, hi Jelly, it's nice to see you. How are you today?"

"I'm good dear, how are you?"

Neither queen seemed to notice that Solstice had suddenly tensed up. "Um, Jelly… I think I need to lie down," she breathed.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked. One look at her son's mate told her exactly what was wrong. "Here, let me help you get comfortable. Jemima, be a dove and go fetch Jenny for me will you. Oh, and if you see that wayward son of mine will you tell him his mate has gone into labor?"

Jemima didn't realize what was going on at first. "Jenny? Sure, but what's wrong?" Then when Jelly said Solstice was in labor her eyes widened. "Oh! Wow, I'll go get her right away." She rushed out and headed to the Gumbie Cat's den since that was where she would be this time of day.

* * *

Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were just returning to the junkyard after a little hunting trip for mice. Things hadn't gone exactly as planned and as result Pounce had a bit of paint stuck to his fur. Both toms were laughing and enjoying themselves when they spotted Jemima rushing towards Jennyanydots' den. They were both immediately filled with concern. There were only a few reasons why a cat would be rushing to Jenny's den; either a cat was hurt, sick, or in the case of a pregnant queen, in labor. They shared a glance before saying, almost in unison, "Solstice."

* * *

Jemima rushed up to her mother's den and yelled while knocking. "Mom, mom, Solstice is having her kits!"

Jenny, who'd been knitting when Jemima arrived, set everything aside and rushed out. Only three days before Rina had gone into labor and given birth to two sons, Remiel and Keegan, who were spitting images of their father. Solstice was the last of the expectant queens and Jenny was beginning to wonder when the poor thing was going to finally give birth. She knew how miserable it was to be pregnant in the summer time. "Is Jelly with her dear?" she asked as they headed towards the den Tumble and Solstice shared.

"Yes, she sent me to get you," the younger queen replied.

They were met by Tumble and Pounce halfway to the den. "Thank Heaviside you're here," Jemi said when she saw Tumblebrutus. "Jelly was worried you were going to miss the birth of your kits," she added. She saw the paint on Pouncival's fur and arched a brow. She would have to remember to ask about that later.

"I'm glad I didn't," Tumble said softly. He watched as Jenny and Jemima went into his den before sitting down to wait.

* * *

Solstice was panting softly when Jenny and Jemima entered the den. She smiled faintly at them before gasping as a contraction ripped through her. When Jemi took her paw she squeezed it gratefully.

"Just relax and breathe dear," Jenny said as she knelt near her patient. "Remember to breathe dear, that's most important."

Solstice nodded her head and whimpered with the pain. As the contractions grew closer and closer together she found it harder and harder to just breathe. Several times she screamed and was soothed by all three queens.

* * *

Tumblebrutus paced outside his den. He was getting anxious and nervous and couldn't sit still any longer. When he heard her scream he started to go inside but Pouncival stopped him. "You know you'll just upset things if you go in there."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's hard though. Now I understand what Alonzo went through when Cassandra went into labor."

"She'll be fine bro. You know Jenny knows what she's doing. Plus mom's in there. Everything will be fine."

"I know, I know. I just can't help panicking when she screams," he grumbled.

* * *

"You're doing good dear," Jenny said encouragingly. She could tell Solstice was getting close to the time when she would have to push and urged her to stay calm for as long as possible. "Solstice, with the next contraction I want you to push. That's it, keep it up. Okay, relax and breathe."

Solstice squeezed Jemi's paw and bore down when told to do so. She was beginning to think her kits were never going to come out. When Jenny told her to push again she shook her head. "I can't," she whispered.

"Yes you can dear. You're almost done. Just a few more pushes, the kits will be here, and you can rest."

"You can do this Solstice," Jemi said softly, encouraging her friend. "You're strong, you've been through much worse than this and pulled through," she added. She squeezed Solstice's paw and talked her through it.

"That's it dear, almost there…" Jenny was beaming when the first kit came out but she knew it wasn't over yet. A few minutes later a second kit was born. She handed both off to Jelly who cleaned them quickly while Jenny made sure there were no others. "Congratulations Solstice, you have a son and a daughter," she said softly. She watched Jelly place the kittens down beside their mother and noticed her friend had tears in her eyes. They were her grandkits after all.

They're beautiful," Jemima murmured.

The little tom was ginger colored like his mother but where Solstice had black stripes his were brown. The right side of his face was brown while the left side was ginger. Both of his hind legs were ginger but he had one white front paw and one brown front paw and both his ears had white tips.

The little princess was mostly white with ginger stockings on all four paws. The tips of her ears were ginger as was the last inch of her tail. She had a ginger patch across the right side of her face much like Tumble's brown one, and a ginger patch across her shoulders that looked very much like wings.

* * *

Jenny stepped outside and smiled at Tumblebrutus. "You can go in now," she said, deliberately leaving out how many kittens he had. She was letting it be a surprise this time.

Tumble and Pounce both rushed inside. The den wasn't so small that they couldn't all fit comfortably. Tumble knelt down beside his mate and kissed her brow before his gaze moved down to the two bundles of fur. "We have two… oh wow," he breathed.

Pounce and Jemi stood off to the side with Jelly. "What are you going to name them?" Poouncival asked. "Have any ideas yet?"

Tumble looked at his mate and tilted his head at her smile. "You have names picked out, don't you?"

Solstice nodded. "As long as you like them as well. Pyrros and Seraphim," she said softly.

He looked down at his kits before looking back up at her. "I think they're perfect."

Come on, let's leave the new parents to their kits. I'm sure Solstice could use some rest," Jelly said, ushering Pouncival and Jemima out of the den.

Once they were alone Tumble curled around his mate and held her close as she drifted off. Life couldn't get any better than this. They were happy, they were in love, and now their family was complete.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to give my heartfelt thanks to Zapharina for being such a faithful reader. Your reviews and input on some aspects of this story helped make this a worth-while endeavor. Having someone reviewing faithfully really made me want to keep writing.

I would also like to thank Ari-Moon, Mischieftheblackwolf and health-critic for your reviews. They are much appreciated.

To anyone who read this story but didn't review it, I hope you enjoyed it.

While The Summer of Solstice may be complete, Solstice and Tumblebrutus' story is not finished. A sequel is on the way so keep an eye out for 'Haunted by the Past'. First chapter will be up as soon as it's finished.


End file.
